


When Darkness Rises

by Appleby



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Bonding, Borg Tower, Brotherhood, Death, Emperor Garmadon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fortress, Friendship, Golden Weapons, Good versus Evil, Green Ninja identity, Heist, Hiroshi's Labyrinth, I don't write love triangles unless necessary so deal with it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jaya, Kailor - Freeform, Leadership, Llorumi, Might get spicy later depends on how I'm feeling, Mystery, Pixane, Rebels, Remains within canon lore, Resistance, Revenge, Slight mentions of drinking, Spying, Supernatural Elements, Team Fluff, Teamwork, Underworld, Wu makes a lot of oopsies, father vs son, realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleby/pseuds/Appleby
Summary: (A retelling of Ninjago but the roles have switched)Garmadon's rule began all too suddenly. Since then, the nation that she once cherished has crumbled into almost nothing, feeding off of the scraps of their oppressors. Honor bound and sworn to vengeance for the life that was taken from her, Harumi has trained day and night only to see the downfall of the proud empire. Alongside her friends, she is determined to steal back the very weapons that brought upon Garmadon's reign.With a painful past and an uncertain future, Lloyd Garmadon doesn't know where he's supposed to go now. He's followed every one of his father's orders; he's killed hundreds of opposers and traitors to the throne. Though he was assured that the memories would all go away, he still feels exactly how he did when he started... Alone.Now, he's tasked with another kill, and possibly the most important of them all: the heir to Ninjago's throne and the rebels who choose to follow her
Relationships: Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Harumi/Kai (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 106
Kudos: 90





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome Aboard, I am Captain Walker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213741) by [SnappleNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappleNinja/pseuds/SnappleNinja). 



> Hey guys, this is my first work on this site, and I'm really excited to share it! Big shoutout to SnappleNinja as his story is amazing and inspired me to make my own AU. Anyways, feel free to leave constructive criticism :)

**"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master by using the four weapons of Spinjitzu. The _scythe_ of quakes, the _nunchucks_ of lightning, the _shurikens_ of ice, and the _sword_ of fire. Weapons so powerful _no one_ could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them. But the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace was returned and the younger brother hid the weapons. But knowing his older brother’s relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide." **

Their little eyes widened, as they succumbed to awestruck once the tale was completed.

“Woahhhh...” the two little girls said in complete unison.

The older boy next to them scoffed. “Uh, _lame.”_ he crossed his arms and turned away, clearly trying to fight off the same emotions as them.

The old man telling the story chuckled, stroking his long and white beard. “And who is to judge what is lame, Kai? Perhaps we judge our own _character_ before a simple legend.”

Harumi giggled, placing a hand over her mouth before they got too out of control.

“Kai doesn’t believe in legends, Master Wu.” Young Nya explained, also trying to fight back some giggles of her own. She leaned forward, chubby face in her hands as her raven hair fell to frame her face. “I for one enjoyed it.”

 _“Booorrriinnnggg,"_ Kai faked a yawn.

Wu smiled at the children. “So it may be.” His eyes turned towards the bedroom window finding the nightfall approaching rather rapidly. He sighed, content with knowing he could rest for the night soon. “I suppose I must get going,” he announced to the children. Nya let out a noise of disappointment, which amused Wu more. His attachment to these children was unmeasurable. He too would miss them until he next arrived. Whenever that would be.

“Master Wu?” The elder suddenly felt a tug on his robes, and he looked down to find the curious jade eyes of young Princess Harumi.

“Yes, child? He asked, bending down to her level.

There was genuine concern blooming in her eyes now, the tips of her mouth turning downward in a frown. “It’s only a story, right? There is no evil older brother who is going to steal the weapons and... well... do bad things?”

All their eyes suddenly turned to the old man, as they found that he had gone silent. 

The question, so innocent, had brought him back to his youth and the paranoia he'd had to live with ever since that fateful day.

Garmadon's oath that he would someday return. The constant worry he had that the weapons would disappear right under his nose. In all honesty, he didn’t know how well Ninjago would be protected in the years to come... especially since his old age proved him to be much... weaker...

This wasn’t a journey he could go through alone much longer. Sooner rather than later, he’d have to find them. _All_ of them.

Wu released a tired sigh, struggling to find an answer that would soothe the children. “Young one, evil may triumph when you least expect it... but eventually there will be good to stand up to it. Ninjago has had its protectors in the past. And it has its protectors now. As for the protectors of the future...” he stood, patting her head. The girl’s eyes lit up with pure joy, her smile shining, “that’s up to you.”

The night soon came to a close. Wu waited with a full heart as Harumi waved goodbye, being ushered off to bed. Young Kai and Nya said their farewells not too long after, as they ran off to their chambers alongside their mother and father, who had come to collect them. The man nodded his respect in their direction and watched as they did the same. Not a word was said, but there was so much meaning behind the gesture. Wu was grateful to have some of his old friends beside him.

Finally ready to take his leave for the coming week, Wu balanced his staff in his hands. His mind was whirling. There was something about Harumi's question... about her eyes and her... _goodness._

He had already found the Fire element. Though Ray refused to let Kai pursue his hidden potential, Wu knew time would only reveal Kai’s true destiny, as it would for Nya.

But the jade princess was no elemental. No... maybe she would become something far greater.

* * *

His whole body shook. The night was cold and haunting, feeding his fear. It was something he was very familiar with, though he could never say that out loud. But it was different now, after everything that had happened. And the loneliness that came with running away from the only life he’d ever known ate at him, pushing the tears to fall and collect at his feet.

_What did I do? I shouldn’t be here..._

He didn’t belong there. He didn’t belong anywhere. Where would he go? How would he survive? Lloyd Garmadon wasn’t dumb enough to believe he was impervious to harm. But why did he have to go and make that dumb mistake.

 **You do belong somewhere, my son**. The shadow rang out against the hollow night winds. Lloyd found solace in its company once more; the company of the only person who had ever truly cared about him. **Once you release me, I will make sure that you are never lonely again. We will make everyone see how powerful you truly are. No one shall dare to challenge the name of my son ever again.**

Lloyd's tears slowed at the thought.

_Power..._

The boy remembered it so clearly. That cold and dark energy flowing through his veins, taking over his every thought and the very body that wielded it. He had felt consumed whole, as he watched that awful, horrible, mean boy die at his fingertips. Only eleven years old and he had already become the monster everyone told him he could never be.

It felt... _good._

His breath sped up, heart beating faster and faster as he looked up at the flat rock figure in front of him, where flames of the fire cast a soft glow onto its surface. The shadow waited there in knowing silence and Garmadon’s smile grew as he looked upon his all too eager son.

The poor wretched thing, who had been beat and hollowed through the years. Finally, the perfect pawn had been placed before him. He could already see it: Lloyd’s green power was raw and untamable. With the right motive, he could use that very power to fuel Ninjago’s new beginning. An empire awaited him.

 _“What do you need from me, father?_ ” Lloyd asked through gritted teeth, as his hatred for those who wronged him drove him to accept his true destiny.

The dark lord chuckled, knowing this was it. Someday soon he would be able to leave this place and take back his birthright. And this pathetic and pitiful child of a son? 

Garmadon hadn't cared much for him before the incident... but perhaps he could prove to be useful in other ways. 

**Find the map to the Golden Weapons and bring them to me. And stain the streets with the blood of those who dared to keep me imprisoned here**

Lord Garmadon's lips curled into an evil grin as he watched his already devoted son faithfully nod. 

_“Yes... father.”_


	2. Secrets Behind Closed Doors

The Underworld was no place for a mortal. And yet it was here that Garmadon had placed his most dangerous foes, as to ensure they could never escape. 

He didn’t like to come here. It was eerie and ominous and... unpredictable. Much like himself. 

The souls of the misfortunate whispered in the caverns, trying to draw him near. He paid them and their painful cries no mind, as he walked. His purpose for doing so was unknown to the skeletons who inhabited the realm. They watched him from afar, this powerful being who could wipe them from existence should they dare provoke him. As they bowed in his presence, he lifted his chin, sweeping past each of them wordlessly. 

And finally he reached it. 

The dark hallway was illuminated only by the purple flames of the fortress’s torches. And at the end of it was the room of his desire. 

“Master Garmadon!” the skeleton at the door jumped in surprise, bending into a low bow as soon as he saw Lloyd had arrived. “Forgive me, I was not aware of your-” 

Lloyd cut his rambling off by raising a hand. 

“Chen’s daughter. Has she said anything?” 

The servant was taken aback, and he looked up at his superior in shock. 

“Master Garmadon, we were instructed by the Emperor himself not to engage the prisoner. She is to be starved and dehydrated before her execution.” 

Lloyd held back his frustration behind his mask. 

“I _see_.” Collecting himself, the boy begrudgingly threw open the door. “You may leave. I will be out shortly.” 

“y-yes Master Garmadon.” 

As the door creaked shut, Lloyd lowered the cloth covering the lower half of his face, and removed the hood that concealed his golden hair. For a second he hesitated, looking back at the door and wondering what the consequences would be should his father find out he was here. 

However, he dismissed that thought. Garmadon had a number of things to take care of. Monitoring his son, much less even paying attention to him, was not on that agenda. 

Finally calming down his nerves and reminding himself that _he_ was the one in charge here, Lloyd took his first steps into the hall of cells. He counted them all, remembering exactly which one he was here for. He approached confidently, sure that his power and influence would be more than intimidating this time around. 

Maybe he thought wrong. 

“ _Lloyd_ _Garmadon_...” the prisoner sang, sourly. “To what do I owe the pleasure.” 

“Save the quips Skylor. You know the last thing I want to do is associate myself with _you_.” 

Skylor lightly snorted, sitting back with her arms crossed. 

“You’re wasting your time. I’d rather sit in this rotten cell for the rest of my life, watching you squirm for answers than give them to you.” 

Lloyd clutched the vengestone bars, ignoring their sting which weakened his powers. “One month ago you came closer than anyone to assassinating my father. And yet, every possible witness has sworn that they did not see you. Nor have our security measures revealed how you got so close.” 

Even in the dark he could recognize her stupid knowing smile. 

“How _frustrating_ that must be for you. Let me _guess_ . You told the almighty Emperor that you made progress and now you _desperately_ need me to spill every secret I have in order to keep your life.” She was faintly amused, watching his face contort with fear for just a split second. “I wonder how much I could bargain for. My freedom, perhaps?” 

Lloyd growled under his breath, already fed up with this turn out. Skylor knew exactly how to get under his skin: by exposing how desperate he was to please his father. 

He was almost desperate enough to consider her offer. But Garmadon would have his head if Skylor escaped. That wasn’t much better than the situation he was in now. 

“The sytems were down for five and a half minutes while you did it. Hacking isn’t a part of your skillset,” he leaned forward intrigued. “Who helped you?” 

“Take your pick.” She sneered. 

“Seeing how there’s only one person who’s ever managed to infiltrate our systems, and who can access the locations of our most hidden entrances, my guess would be you stooped as low as to accept help from _Walker_.” 

“Pft,” the scarlet haired girl turned her head. “You really have been around.” 

Lloyd smiled, satisfied with watching her get annoyed for once. 

“Tell me how to find him... and I’ll give you your freedom.” 

With a smirk, the girl turned her eyes towards him, leaning back comfortably once more. 

“I couldn’t tell you even if I wanted to. The kid’s got talent; I even hear he trained under Cyrus Borg himself to get as good as he is. He’s everywhere... and _nowhere_ .” Finally, she stood up, trudging towards where he stood on the other side of the bars, chains dragging along the ground and creating an ear piercing shrill. Lloyd didn’t flinch, even as she grabbed the bars, face parallel to his, as she leaned in to whisper, " _So go to hell_.” 

Lloyd faced her, studying her eyes. She wanted him to felt like he had lost here. He knew her game. They had been rivals for years. 

An assassin knew an assassin better than anyone else. 

But this assassin was cleverer than Skylor had surely taken him for. 

“ _Cyrus Borg_ , huh?” 

Her eyes went blank as he repeated the name. 

This time, he smirked. 

“Thanks for the talk, Sky. And...” he leaned in, grabbing a strand of her hair to pull her close. “ _I’ll see you in hell_.” 

The girl huffed, reaching out to his shoulder to shove him away. 

“Mark my words, Garmadon. By the time I return to my father, I’ll gather an army to bring to Ninjago and kill your father where he stands. As for you... I’ll make you sorry.” 

Lloyd rolled his eyes, unbothered by her threats. 

No one could get out of the Underworld. Not without the key that only an elemental could hold. 

His father made sure to eradicate all of them. Except for him. 

As he made his exit, Lloyd looked back at her cell once more, before pulling something out of his cloak to throw at her feet. 

She looked at the bread before turning her eyes back to him with hatred and disgust. 

“Keep making promises,” Lloyd said, pulling his mask back over his face, and adjusting his hood. “I’d like to see you live long enough to keep them.” 

As the blond walked away, arrogant as ever, Skylor smiled to herself, ever so lightly, and looked into the palm of her hand. The small key glistened silver, and she closed her fingers around it as to keep it hidden. The smallest chuckle left her mouth, as she imagined the victories that were to come her way soon enough. 

“And I’d like to see you live long enough to evade them.” 

* * *

Far away on the other side of the continent, things weren’t quite so devasting. Atop the Mountain of a Million Steps sat the peaceful dojo that had once belonged to the First Spinjitzu Master. The windows bloomed with the light of early morning sun, and the trees whistled softly in the gentle breeze, breathing in and out to create sustain life. 

Harumi sat outside the doors, listening and waiting. She had done this every day for the past five years, trying to savor the peace and take everything in. The calmness of nature brought balance to her mind, as she was able to escape the ever looming thoughts of Garmadon’s destructive power. 

Hands placed on her knees, Harumi hummed to herself, happy to escape for just a few mere minutes. 

Before Kai’s howling brought her back to the surface. 

“Ow ow OW _WWW NYA_!!!!” the frustrated cry sounded, making her flinch. Harumi sighed, blowing a stray piece of pearly white hair out of her eyes. 

Curiously, she stood, wanting to find out what it was this time. 

Of course, when she entered into the dojo, the former princess wasn’t surprised to find her two friends training. Although, training usually consisted of goofing around and getting nothing of importance done. As she expected, Nya had Kai’s arm pinned behind his back, trying to push him into the ground. Kai was struggling to fight back, and kept slipping every now and then, giving Nya the upper hand. She twisted his arm, causing him to let out yet another whine. 

“NO FAIR.” 

“Oh that’s RICH seeing as you don’t think a girl would stand a chance against you.” 

“I yield I yield!” the Master of Fire yelled, annoyed once more at his sister’s, well... perfectionism. Harumi had to laugh at yet another one of their scenes. 

_Siblings..._ she thought, faintly amused. 

In a way, she was related to them too. Not by blood, but through experiences. As children of respected province leaders, Harumi had grown up with them during her time in the Palace. In fact, they were quite possibly her only friends... 

Oh the events that had led them here. 

Once again, she bitterly thought of Garmadon sitting upon the throne that was meant to be hers. How much joy he would be relishing in, believing her to be dead and knowing what he had taken from her. 

“Rumi!” Nya called in excitement, picking up a spare sword from the ground. “Up early again?” 

The jade eyed girl tightened her ponytail, reaching out her hand to catch the sword Nya tossed her way. 

“Always. Maybe if I meditate enough, I’ll become as _wise_ as Master Wu.” 

“Or _boring,”_ Kai mumbled, walking away in defeat. He plopped himself on the stairs across from the two girls getting ready to spar. 

“Don’t be so down Kai,” Harumi quipped, Twirling her sword in her hand. “Maybe one day your talents will match up to your ego.” 

He rolled his eyes, mimicking her. 

The girls paid him and his grouchy morning mood no mind, as they positioned themselves into battle stances. Eyes locked, they both smiled, and lunged at each other, blades clashing. They equaled each other out in strength as they sturggled to push the other back. Seeing that she was losing this stretch of the battle, however Harumi drew her sword away and spun out of the draw as Nya’s sword drove her into the ground. 

With the upper hand, Harumi then proceeded to lunge for Nya’s katana. The raven haired girl realized this and rolled out of the way, backflipping back onto her feet, and bringing her sword up to defend herself from another one of Harumi’s attacks. 

“So this is what you do when you disappear every night?” Nya huffed, throwing a kick in Harumi’s direction, to which she dodged. 

Harumi grinned at the confrontation. 

“How long have you known?” 

“About half a year.” Their swords crashed into each other yet again, as they battled with strength. 

“I can never keep a secret from you, huh?” 

“Not likely!” Clever as ever, Nya looked at her opponents feet, smiling to herself, before sending a kick to Harumi’s exposed knee. The white-haired girl collapsed, and when she looked up, Nya’s sword was at her neck. “I win,” she declared, proudly. 

_Not quite yet_ , Harumi thought to herself, gripping her sword tighter. She swung it up to meet Nya’s, twisting the blade around her opponents and watching it fly out of her hand. Quickly, before Nya recovered from the shock, Harumi jumped up and maneuvered behind her friend, catching the sword and holding both to Nya’s neck. 

“ _I win_.” 

From his spot on the stairs, Kai exploded into laughter, upon seeing Nya’s expression of both surprise and frustration. 

“Yeah, yeah, keep laughing. It’s not like _you’ll_ ever win a fight in your life.” 

Harumi chuckled, releasing her hold on Nya. The blue eyed girl sighed, grabbing her katana back. 

“I guess it’s back to the training course with me.” 

_“Nonsense...”_ Harumi said, encouragingly. She placed her spare hand on Nya’s shoulder. “Next time just don’t declare victory too early... you never know what your opponent has up their sleeve.” 

Content with her advice and looking to go possibly find some food, Harumi readied herself to go back inside the monastery. However, Nya caught her arm. 

_“Listen,_ Harumi. I-I don't know what you're doing out there but I know that you can’t do things alone. You may be the better fighter _here,_ but out there, they could crush you... _take me with you next time_.” 

Harumi cast her eyes downwards, considering those words and the offer. 

She felt bad leaving her friends behind, that was for sure. But she knew that if she revealed her plans, Wu would definitely get involved. The Sensei had already declined her title as the Green Ninja. She was determined not to let him stop her revenge from happening. 

But... maybe she could trust Nya. After all... her secret had been kept. 

Harumi met Nya’s concerned ocean blue eyes and nodded, figuring that two fighters out there in the wide world was better than one.

“Tonight. And I’ll tell you everything.” 

Nya didn’t look so concerned at that last part, feeding into Harumi’s already existing guilt. She sighed, and did the only thing that she really knew how to do in a situation like this. 

She pulled Nya, her best friend- the strongest and bravest person she knew- into a genuine embrace. 

“I’m sorry that I never told you. I just don’t know who to trust... but I promise that you won’t be kept in the dark this time.” 

Nya pulled back, a soft smile on her face. “You won’t regret this.” 

Unbeknownst to the secrecy and promises between the two friends, Kai gagged, jokingly saying “ _girls_ ” which sent them all into laughter, as they forgot about the tension and all the risks that they were about to take for just a few moments.


	3. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter include slight mentions of alcoholic consumption. Look away ye young childrens!

Ninjago city was huge. Miles of skyscrapers, filled to the brim with businesses and housing units. Thousands of livings to be made and opportunities to chase. It was almost amusing to watch as people, the foolish kind, chased success to whatever degree suited them best. Usually those dreams never came true, and most were stuck in places that were worse than before. 

Such a wounded and desperate place. It made the perfect foundation for an empire. 

Lloyd was travelling right into the middle of it tonight, accompanied by his father’s personal favorite soldier; The lieutenant of the Supreme Army, loyal only to the throne and cautious of any and every possible threat. Which Lloyd had a slight suspicion included him. 

Lloyd eyed him, wondering how powerful this one really was. Garmadon went through a handful of officials. However, this one had stayed in his position for almost a year. Having observed him in battle before, he’d curiously noted that this one was not like other soldiers. He fought with a technique that required the utmost resilience and lack of exhaustion that Lloyd had ever seen. Even as a trained assassin, Lloyd would get worn out from time to time. But not Mr. E. He was built like a machine. 

The darkness of the night shielded them from prying eyes, as they came short upon the entrance of the second tallest building in Ninjago City. Few lights were on, as it appeared closed for the evening. Lloyd squinted, glancing up to the top of the tower, only to find that _bingo_... Borg was indeed still there. 

_If this goes well, I’ll finally have Walker in my grasps and my father’s approval._ The young assassin thought, looking back at Mr. E’s figure bitterly. _And then maybe he’ll choose me first this time._

He gave a brief nod to his partner, signaling that they were to continue with the encounter. Mr. E returned the gesture, backing up to allow Lloyd the lead in jumping first. Having done this enough times, Lloyd made haste, leaping to the highest window sill he could reach. He landed with a soft thud, turning so that his back was pressed against the chill glass, as he waited for his comrade to follow. He did so with just as much precision, handing Lloyd one of his grapplers. 

Lloyd secured the tool in his hands, inspecting it. As he did so, Mr. E wasted no time in shooting first, latching on to the first thing he could and disappearing into the darkness with a soft _zip_. Lloyd held his breath this time, hoping not to fail at this again. Last time the fall had been rather embarrassing, though luckily for him, Mr. E didn’t make much conversation. That story was staying just between them at least. 

Aiming the gun for the tallest ledge he could find, Lloyd mentally crossed his fingers and fired. He could hear the clank of the metal above letting him know that he’d caught onto something, and for good measure, he tugged at the rope. And gathering his wit, he jumped off the window sill he was perched on, allowing the rope to pull him up. 

The process repeated itself until the duo further approached the top of the tower, where Lloyd reached out to grab the top of the balcony’s ledge in order to flip himself over. He then extended a hand to help out E, only to find he had helped himself. 

Lloyd rolled his eyes, tossing the gun back to the masked man, and pulling out a katana. He was rather on par with this routine at this point, and so swiftly and quietly, he traced the blade across the glass in a circular motion, allowing them an entrance into Borg’s office. The glass fell into their hands, where they set it down silently to avoid an ear-piercing shattering. 

With no words exchanged, both stepped into the building, footsteps light as possible. The young assassin looked up to the lights, annoyed at their brightness interrupting the one stealth task that could decide his whole fate. With a flick of his wrist, Lloyd easily put them out, feeling their energy from where they faded. He smiled to himself, somewhat proud, as that one move had taken him hours of practice and concentration. 

The boy made a motion with his fingers, directing Mr. E to the other side of the room. The lieutenant did as instructed, maneuvering to rest in shadows for the time being. Lloyd too tucked out of the way of the light, sheathing his katana behind his back to exchange it with a small dagger clipped to his belt. He did so ominously, watching the metal gleam in the moonlight. 

Soon enough, the bait was taken. 

“Pixal, my dear, don’t tell me you turned out the light,” a muffled voice sounded behind the door to the second part of the office, which Lloyd had guessed was a workspace of sorts. The door opened and in came Cyrus Borg on his wheelchair. 

“I did not,” a feminine voice responded from farther away. “Perhaps the circuitry is flawed.” 

“I designed these ones myself,” Borg replied, almost offended, he took a good look around the room, trying to find what might have gone wrong. Finally, as Lloyd stepped into the sliver of silver moonlight, Borg went still. 

“Oh my...” he whispered, eyes locked on the dagger that Lloyd twirled. 

“Mr. Borg? Is everything alright?” the girl asked from the other room. Lloyd wanted to avoid risking her seeing them, so he nodded for Mr. E to take care of things. The other wasted no time, silently creeping up behind the man and holding a knife to his throat. 

Borg, who looked ashen, shivered. 

“A-Ah... I see what it is, Pix. Don’t mind me. I’ll try and get these l-lights fixed.” 

Satisfied with his cooperation, Mr. E lowered the dagger, and instead backed away to close the door. The three were left in complete darkness, save for the moonlight, with Mr. E standing guard and Lloyd looking upon his informant. 

“P _lease_ ,” the man croaked, feeling at his neck where the knife was held. “I’ll give you anything. Just don’t hurt me or my daughter...” 

The assassin sighed, having heard these sentiments a thousand times. 

“We’re not here to hurt you. I only want a few answers.” Lloyd crossed his arms, leaning on the ledge of Cyrus’s desk. “Tell me what you know about Walker.” 

Borg was taken aback, and Lloyd noted that his hands gripped his chair. _Here_ _we go again_ , he thought, knowing that all lies had patterns. 

“W-Walker? I, uh, wouldn’t know anyone by that name, I’m sure you mus-must have...” Borg’s rambling trailed off as Lloyd revealed his dagger once more. The man gulped, hanging his head. “I suppose I had a young protégé a few years back who _might’ve_ gone by that name. I can’t remember him in too much detail but-” 

“How do I find him?” Lloyd impatiently interrupted. 

“Ah, um, I don’t know, exactly. He went his separate ways about two years ago maybe, and I haven’t seen or heard from him since.” Lloyd, frowned, disappointed with this news. Borg must have caught on to this bitterness, because he smiled nervously. “But! I might know _who_ can find him.” 

Now _this_ finally caught Lloyd’s interest. 

“Tell me.” he demanded. 

“Right, right. Well, Jay- or, uh, Walker as I suppose you know him as- had a partner of sorts, I do believe. They were inseparable and they typically worked as a pair. We had hired him for the _heavier lifting_ parts of the industry... w-well anyways, I know I’ve seen _him_ around quite a lot. His father is a famous musician and dancer, you know,” he commented lightly, before realizing by Lloyd's expression that he did not care. Borg cleared his throat, trying to forget the tension. “I believe his name is _Cole._ Cole Brookestone.” 

_Brookestone_... Lloyd thought about it. The name did sound familiar but he couldn’t remember anything off the top of his head. He'd have to look into it. 

He sighed, realizing once more that today was another wasted attempt at pleasing his father. He’d have to tell him that he needed more time, and that surely wouldn’t sit right with the Emperor, who was already impatient as it was. It was a miracle Lloyd hadn’t been punished for his failure as of yet, as he had witnessed so many others die for theirs. 

Lloyd mindlessly touched his neck, beginning to wonder if soon it would be his that the dagger was slicing. 

But then... surely Garmadon would make an exception for Lloyd. 

The son of Garmadon didn’t think he could ever be sure. 

“ _Thank you for your cooperation_ ,” Lloyd grumbled, bitter at the thought. He turned away, ready to leave. 

“O-Of course,” Borg said. He turned to look back to the door, almost sorrowfully. “And... thank you for leaving her out of this. I... I don’t know what I would do should anything happen to her.” 

Eyes lost in the moon, Lloyd took those words in, releasing a tired sigh. The night wasn’t over yet. Somewhere out there, his target awaited, and Lloyd couldn't rest peacefully until he knew Walker was behind bars. He would become just another victim who had kept Lloyd in his position for the eight long years of the Empire’s reign. 

Another victim among hundreds he had slaughtered and imprisoned. 

Despite being an assassin... that weighed on him just a bit. 

And despite being an assassin; despite his father being the bloodthirsty, tyrannical Emperor... Lloyd didn’t want to take any more victims than he had to. 

Tonight, he might’ve just possibly spared two. 

“I try to never taint the innocent, Cyrus Borg...” Lloyd said, putting away his weapon. He thought about what such an act had done to him all those years ago. And now... he was this. Now he knew what power felt like. He knew what _death_ looked like. His once childish goodness and purity had surely plunged into an abyss in which it would never come back. It was better that way, though... or at least so he was told. 

“That’s a horror _no_ _one_ deserves.”

* * *

“When you said a well populated area, I didn’t think you meant the _biggest city in Ninjago_ ,” Nya whispered, as they carefully walked the streets of outer Ninjago City. “Do you _have_ a death wish, Harumi?” 

“Nya, believe me. The city’s too big for its own good. If anyone were looking for us, they’d sure have one heck of a hard time doing so,” the former princess said in response to her partner’s constant worry. 

It was almost humorous, really. Usually Kai was known for his stubbornness and hesitance to enter suspicious situations. He was the older, protective brother of the group after all. Harumi was just as annoyed of that behavior as she knew Nya was. And yet, here her best friend was, taking the reigns of older sibling. 

“Harumi, the city is _crawling_ with Garmadon’s supporters. If any one of them were to figure out that you... well... _you know_...” 

Harumi huffed, offended at the notion that she was _that_ careless. This city was rightfully hers. She knew how things worked. 

“No one’s going to find out. And I didn’t bring you along to nag me. I said I’d tell you what I’m doing out here.” 

“And yet, I’ve gotten absolutely _no_ answer!” 

They came short in front of the brightest buildings on the block. Harumi looked up at the neon lit sign and smiled, gesturing towards the entrance. 

“A _bar_?” the raven-haired girl incredulously asked. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“I’m not, actually,” Harumi replied, opening the door for her friend. Nya relieved a groan as she trudged in, looking none too pleased to be here. “I’ve got to drink away my problems every once in a while.” 

They entered the lively place, which flooded with music and laughter and, well... drunken things. While it seemed Nya dreaded it already, Harumi was actually quite used to the atmosphere. Growing up in a palace had its perks, but those came with confinements. This place was unpredictable and loud and... well, not a palace. 

She loved it. 

“Ah, the mysterious lady,” The bartender started, recognizing Harumi’s snowy white locks. But then he saw Nya and went blank, almost puzzled “Or, lad _ies_.” 

“ _Dareth_ ,” Harumi replied warmly, walking over to greet her friend. “Got any spare room?” 

“Eh, just the usual spot,” the brunette man behind the counter said. Nya looked him over, eyeing his somewhat shady getup. He seemed to be in his early 30’s from what she could see, however his voice lacked the deepness that came with the age. Instead it was slicked down, much like his hair. This man looked way out of his time, as if stuck in another decade. _Great. The former Princess of Ninjago who is supposed to be dead, has befriended a hillbilly._ “What can I get for you?” 

“The usual,” the girl in question casually answered. “Nya?” 

“A water,” she mumbled, sourly. 

“She’ll take one too. Give em a few extra shots, would you?” 

Harumi bat her pretty eyelashes at the man, and sure enough, he fell victim to her requests, despite her being _clearly_ underaged. _Everyone_ did. 

Fed up with what all she had witnessed; Nya couldn’t take not saying anything anymore. She thought Harumi was doing something important. That she was keeping secrets from her loved ones because telling them so compromised some _big_ plans. She was distraught to find that Harumi was actually wasting her time to become some sort of _party_ animal. 

She had expected to be understanding of the situation. But this just brought her closer to anger. 

As they sat, secluded from the noise in their tucked away booth, Nya finally snapped. 

“ _This_ is what you’re hiding?! Harumi, how could you be so irresponsible!” 

Harumi took a sip of her drink, before beginning to stir the straw around her cup in a completely unfazed manner. 

“I’m not irresponsible. I told you, I have answers, okay?” 

“Then lay them on me, because so far, I’m not impressed.” Nya sat back, arms crossed. She couldn’t _believe_ this. Rumi was only lucky that Wu didn’t know. 

“You see, Nya, this place is the perfect cover. A place like this has a lot of white noise,” she gestured around the bar, to the folks singing off key, and roughhousing, and slamming drinks on tables. 

Nya didn’t see it. 

“Look,” the princess continued, “It’s the _perfect_ place to make plans and arrangements without Garmadon knowing. If he was looking for someone off the grid, the _last_ place he’d go to is a bar. Think about it.” 

And she did. It made sense. No one who was looking to remain hidden would spend their nights in a place like this; a place screaming for attention. Garmadon surely had to know that 

It kind of was perfect. 

But then... what _plans?_

_“You said arrangements,”_ Nya whispered, keeping on the down low, she too brought her drink up to her mouth, as if to appear as part of the crowd. “What kinds?” 

The jade-eyed girl grinned. 

“I’m planning on taking down the Empire.” 

Nya choked in shock, regretting not swallowing the drink before getting an answer. Her throat burned with alcohol as she coughed as much as she could up, gasping for air. 

“ _What_?!” 

Harumi didn’t seem to be joking at all. _First_ _Spinjitzu_ _Master,_ Nya realized. _She’s being serious._

_“_ You don’t believe I can do it,” the girl said sardonically. Nya hated the accusing look, but honestly? Harumi can’t have expected any different of a reaction. 

This was an Empire ruled by the most bloodthirsty tyrant Ninjago had ever seen. She lost her parents to that monster, as had Harumi. When the massacre had occurred, not even Ninjago’s best fighters could protect them. They had crumbled with just a snap of his fingers... as if completely insignificant to the Emperor. 

And yet here was a eighteen-year-old girl who was planning on taking it all down. No powers, no team... just her former title and some basic fighting skills. 

“I think _you_ think you can do too much,” Nya said. “Just because you _used_ to be the Princess, doesn’t mean you can take back Ninjago just like that. Garmadon will kill you before you even get a word in!” 

Harumi set her drink down, leaning in. “Who said anything about using my status as royalty?” 

_Oh no. No_ _no_ _no_ _._ Nya had heard this spiel a million times already, and she was not about to listen to another word of it again. 

“Harumi, how many times does Wu have to tell you that you’re _not_ the Green Ninja. When is it going to stick that we’re just _not_ elementals?” 

“Kai’s supposed to be the Master of Fire. Maybe you inherited some sort of elemental power too!” 

Nya laughed at the notion, overcome with the utmost amusement. “The only thing fire related about Kai is his _temper_. And I think I’d know if I’m an elemental by now.” 

“And that’s the thing!” the other said, grabbing Nya’s hands sincerely. “I just _know_ that I’m the Green Ninja, Nya. I don’t have powers yet, but that’s okay. I’m working on it.” The ocean-eyed girl wasn’t convinced. Harumi must have seen the doubt, because she continued on with her outlandish fantasies. “Think about it. The Green Ninja is destined to fight the Dark Lord. Who else has more of a motive to do that than _me_ ! I used to be the _Jade_ Princess, for Spinjitzu’s sake! It all makes sense, Nya.” 

“That’s not solid proof!” the young woman argued. “Harumi if you go in with that mindset, you’re going to get yourself killed. We can’t just assume-” 

“ _Then we won’t_ ,” Rumi interrupted. She hesitated at her words, appearing to debate saying more before nervously reaching into her bag. Nya heard the rustling of papers from where Harumi dug, before the girl laid out a scroll on the table. “I may have _borrowed_ this from Wu.” 

Nya groaned. 

_Of course she did. Just one more thing to get us in serious trouble_.

Harumi splayed out the parchment across the table, pointing to a section Nya couldn’t read. 

“It took some translating but according to the scroll, the identity of the Green Ninja can be revealed in the presence of the _Golden Weapons_.” She looked up from reading, much too excited for just a single line of ink. “Don’t you see? If we can get to the weapons, steal them back, they can finally show Wu that I’m meant to be the Green Ninja. And then once I can harness my powers, we use the weapons to defeat Garmadon.” 

“Except who wields them?” Nya pushed, being the logical thinker here. “You do realize that _all_ that we have for a team is the _highly_ undertrained Master of Fire, _me-_ a mediocre fighter at best, _you_ \- a maybe Green Ninja, and an insignificant old man who tried to hide the weapons from Garmadon and _failed_. Oh yeah, and a couple of dragons. Sounds _peachy_.” Harumi opened her mouth to refute that, but Nya interrupted before any other crazy ideas came out. “And _don’t_ say you and I can use them against Garmadon because you and I both know that only Masters of their elements can use the Golden Weapons. They’re too powerful for us.” 

“I’m still thinking through that one then. But this can still work! Trust me.” 

Nya rolled her blue eyes. “Well say I do agree that this is a _fantastic_ idea. What’s your plan? How do we get to the most powerful weapons of Ninjago hidden inside of the most fortified buildings in the entire continent?” 

“Believe it or not, I’ve been working on that,” Harumi declared rather proudly. “I’ve been doing my research.” The younger girl typed something into her phone, showing Nya an article. “A month ago there was an assassination attempt on Garmadon.” 

“You’re kidding me,” Nya said, almost not believing it. Who would be stupid enough to attempt _that_? 

“It went wrong, of course. But, after a bit of digging, I found that the systems were hacked during the process, rendering certain security measure useless while the attack occurred.” 

The girl in blue sighed, bringing a palm to her face. “Harumi, don’t tell me you-” 

“Yes. I did. The hacker goes by the pseud Walker. It took a while but I managed reach out to one of his accomplices and explained my plan.” The girl looked around warily, trying to spot any prying eyes. Everyone seemed to keep to themselves, however. They were having much too good of a time to notice two insignificant girls in the corner. “Walker’s partner agreed to meet me here in two days to discuss an arrangement.” 

_And she did it..._ Nya thought. This girl had no limits as to what she believed could be done, it would seem. 

“Why can’t Walker just meet you himself?” 

Harumi shook her head. “No one meets Walker, apparently. Confidentiality reasons, I’m told. He does too much illegal work nowadays to show his face.” 

“ _Sounds pretentious_ ,” Nya muttered. 

“But he’s the best we can get. If our plans have to go through another person first, so be it.” 

“And if he declines?” 

Harumi tucked that thought away. There was no way that Walker would back of this deal. Not when they were four weapons away from beating Garmadon. 

“He won’t.” she replied, as confidently as she could. Though, in the back of her mind, she wondered _what if_. What if this didn’t work? What if Walker didn’t want to help them? 

Well, she figured... she’d keep trying. 

Because the longer that Garmadon sat on _her_ throne, the more people suffered. Harumi had made a vow the day her life fell to pieces that she would avenge all those Garmadon had hurt, and that she would one day reclaim her title. 

All that she needed to do was prove herself as the destined Green Ninja. Then maybe Wu would see that they had a fighting chance. 


	4. When Parallels Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a longer chapter folks, but still a very significant one ;)  
> Warnings for this chapter include slight angst and mentions of assault. Nothing graphic though, just so y'all are aware!

“You alright?” she heard someone say, snapping her out of her early morning thoughts after she had retreated indoors to take a break from her daily mental exercises. “You seem a little tense.” Kai’s eyes had that typical concern in them, as he placed a mug in front of Harumi. He then proceeded to sit next to the girl, relishing his own beverage. 

Curious about the sudden kindness (which was rather odd considering this, was, well... Kai) she looked at him skeptically which prompted a small chuckle. 

“It’s caffeinated, relax.” 

Rolling her eyes, the girl reluctantly took a sip, eyes widening in surprise. 

“Since when were you good with coffee?” 

“Since _always_ ,” he snapped defensively, almost offended at her quick judgement. Regardless, he produced a satisfied smile, watching her enjoy the drink. 

“Highly debatable,” the girl replied in her teasing manner. She placed her hands around the mug, cherishing the warmth. “Thank you, Kai... and yes, I’m doing quite fine.” She ducked her head sort of shyly, trying to find something else to focus on. Kai remained where he was, however, not catching on to her nerves. He was kind of oblivious like that. 

“Okay, well that’s good...” he finally said, lounging back and starting to scroll through his phone. “Was starting to think it was the end of the world with how serious you’re always acting.” 

“Well I have to make up for the lack of seriousness that _you’ve_ got going on,” the young woman giggled, before stopping short. She blushed uncharacteristically and ducked her head again. “How, uh... how’s the shop?” 

Kai ran a shop in Ignacia, where he used his blacksmith skills to make income for their small makeshift family. He’d started it roughly three years ago, shortly after his eighteenth birthday. Ever since, he’d been gone on weekdays, keeping things in order only to return for the weekends. 

She’d only been there a few times, where he’d spend a whole day teaching her to make a weapon. Though, to be frank, she’d completely forgotten everything that he’d taught her since the last time she had visited. But she remembered the days, where it was just her and him. His hands were so calculated when it came to making swords. She remembered thinking he was a natural, really. No one made weapons like Kai. It was why he was the most popular blacksmith south of the capital. 

It wasn’t too long ago that he started leaving, but really, it felt as if they were distancing. And now that she was keeping secrets from him, Harumi couldn’t help but think their friendship was deteriorating. 

“S’good,” the boy answered, setting his phone down to run a hand through his signature spiked brown hair. “I got a high demand just a few days ago, actually. Some of Garmadon’s men got out as far as Jamanakai. Just poor people looking to defend themselves should they decide to attack.” 

“That’s really close to here,” she said, without thought, as the worry slipped out of her. Kai didn’t seem to notice though, or at least mind. In fact, he seemed to have those same concerns himself. “Do you know why they’re out so far?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine. Although there’s been some talk about disbanding some rebels.” 

Rumi paled. “Rebels?” 

“I don’t really know, honestly. I guess there’s been some pretty uncoordinated attacks against the Empire. Don’t really know why... it’s stupid to try and fight back nowadays...” 

He took another sip of his drink, turning to peer at her. It seemed to dawn on him that she didn’t really look okay at the moment. 

He didn’t have to ask though, as she elaborated before he could really think about it. 

“Do you think maybe someday someone might stop him?” 

Kai snorted without a thought. No that question had never crossed his mind. He had made his bed, built his business, and he still had his family. He was perfectly content with where he was, especially since Garmadon was so far away and couldn’t really bother them way out here. They were safe, and they could be somewhat functional. Nothing needed to change. 

If only others could accept that this was just the way things were now. 

“Like _who_?” he asked, incredulously. “Some fancy green ninja with magic green powers that Sensei said was mentioned in a random old scroll? Yeah, tough luck, Rumi, you know those things aren’t real.” 

She sighed, hating how opposed he was to accept that maybe some legends were true. It had always been that way, ever since they were kids. Despite whatever proof that there was, Kai refused to believe in Wu’s “silly tales”. 

But she knew without a doubt that this one was real. It had to be. 

“You’re the elemental Master of Fire, remember?” she tried to argue. “You’re going to wield the Sword of Fire one day.” 

“ _Am I_ ?” Kai muttered. He shook his head. “Harumi, I can fight _decently_ at best. And that’s even after a few years of training. I’m no destined Ninja, and I definitely don’t see any glittery fire sword I can use to poke at Garmadon with.” 

“But-” 

Kai was clearly done with this stretch of the conversation. He rose, cup in hand. “Look... Rumi... I know that these things matter to you. It’s hard to accept reality, especially since it’s been harsh...” the boy gave her an apologetic look. “But you really gotta try.” 

The girl hung her head, eyes jaded and cloudy at the words. He felt a pang of guilt, wondering if he had been too harsh. Harumi was tough, sure, but she really was quite soft inside. Though, she only meant well. Kai understood how desperate she was to cling so strongly to the belief of _heroes_... but it was also heart-wrenching. When those heroes never came, he wanted her to be alright. 

He knew he’d always be there to make sure that she was. 

“Hey...” the brunette continued, tilting his head to try and see her face past her snow-white hair. “Wanna come down to the shop with me sometime this week? I could use the extra help... and pleasant enough company.” 

Harumi managed a small giggle. “Actually that’d be-” 

The word was right on her tongue, before she remembered that she couldn’t. Despite how much she loved spending time with Kai... she needed to be here. These plans couldn’t be put on hold. If they were going to take down Garmadon... it needed to be now. 

“-I cant,” she said, looking up at him sadly. “I’m busy...” 

_Busy_ ? Kai thought. That was odd. Harumi wasn’t supposed to leave the monastery unless she was being accompanied. And Nya hadn’t mentioned being busy. What could she possibly be doing _here_ that would keep her so occupied? Usually she would jump at the opportunity to practice her blacksmithing. 

“Oh...” he said. For some reason the thought stuck with him. _What is she up to?_ “Well, maybe some other time.” 

“ _Definitely_ ,” she smiled, which seemed genuine as always. But her jade eyes looked off. Something was up. He’d known her long enough to be able to tell. 

As Kai walked away, Harumi began to regret not just telling him right then and there. It felt wrong to keep such a big secret from him. Maybe if he knew he’d- 

_No_ , she said to herself. _He wouldn’t understand._ _He won’t_ _ever believe in those things. He’d just try to stop me..._

“I saw that,” she heard Nya say. The girl rested against the dining room doorframe; arms crossed with a small smirk. 

Harumi groaned. 

“ _Again_ , Nya... it’s not like that.” 

“Sure, sure,” the older girl moved to sit beside her friend. “Believe me, I’d love to think that my best friend doesn’t _still_ have a crush on my dumb brother- because, _gross_ \- but you’re not fooling anyone.” 

Harumi flushed, burying her head in her hands. 

“I was _thirteen_ , and we were just experimenting-” 

“Quite the experiment seeing as your tongue was doing all the work-” 

“Let’s drop it, please!” 

“I was _scarred.”_

They fell into awkward silence at the memory, before making eye contact and bursting into laughter. 

“You have horrible taste.” 

“He’s the only guy I’ve ever known, Nya, you can’t blame me!” 

“ _Horrible_.” 

They laughed some more until once more the silence overtook them. Nya looked to Harumi curiously, knowing their unspoken pact. She still had a million questions to ask before the events of tomorrow night would take place but it wasn’t wise to ask them here. 

She wished her friend would open up a bit more. Teasing was one thing, but actually admitting to the workings inside her head was something Nya knew would really benefit the young girl in the long run. Harumi had been so guarded growing up... and after the attack on the palace, Nya was upset to see that she took the liberty of guarding herself. She almost never let her feelings slip. Especially when they mattered most; how easy would it be for her to admit her feelings for Kai, and settle down. Run the shop with him... build a new life rather than spend the rest of hers trying to avenge the one she had lost. 

It was tiring to see... but maybe someday they could see that change. 

“He’s right, you know,” Nya tried to start, “about accepting reality... Maybe it’s not so bad to see what you still have instead of looking at what you don’t.” 

Harumi frowned. 

“Please don’t lecture me, Nya.” 

“I’m not... just...” she sighed in frustration, struggling to find the words. “I want you to think about what _you_ want. We can forget about Garmadon here. It’s still possible to be _happy_. And it’s not too late to-” 

Harumi’s chair let out a shrill noise as the girl harshly slid it out, standing up. 

“What I _want_ is my country back. I want the suffering to stop. Maybe we’re not affected by Garmadon here, but others are. _My people_ are dying under his fist, and I will not cower here and forget their cries. If you don’t understand _that...”_ she faltered, before taking a deep breath and beginning to walk away. “Then you can forget everything I told you last night. This is happening. And I don’t need you in order for it to work.” 

With that, Harumi made her exit, without a look back. 

Harsh as it was, she couldn’t let a single person- no matter how important to her- stop her from doing what mattered. She was willing to sacrifice it all; a future with Kai and his trust, a friendship with Nya... in the end, Garmadon would be dead, and things could continue the way they once were. 

For now... she needed to keep her head. She wouldn’t be distracted. 

“Come on Wisp,” she said, once she had reached her desired destination. Harumi stroked the nuzzle of the blue scaled dragon, before grabbing his reigns. “We’re going out.”

* * *

 **“You failed?”**

Lloyd was on one knee, arm crossed over his chest in a pledge of loyalty. “Father, I assure you I have made progress. I just need more time.” 

He tried not to let his fear show as Garmadon’s displeased glare pierced through him. He’d seen that look many times before, and more often or not, with a flick of the wrist, those who had received such a look would be whisked away to be executed. 

**“Time? You’ve but wasted mine. Give me a reason to let you continue.”**

_I’m your son_... he mentally cried. Lloyd closed his eyes. 

“Have I ever failed you, my Emperor?” 

**“Tch,”** Garmadon chuckled. **“There’s a first for everything.”**

“Not this time,” Lloyd said, head still hung low. He tried to peer at his father through his blond hair, only to see the man deep in thought. 

He was slightly relieved to see that Garmadon was no longer entertaining the thought of killing him. 

**“Very well...”** The Emperor sang atop his throne. **“Tell me of your** **progress** **,** ** _son_ ** **.”**

Lloyd clenched his fists nervously, trying to gather the bravery to continue. 

“Walker was believed to be a former protégé of Cyrus Borg. I questioned him and found that Walker might have a colleague, whom I intend to track down as soon as I can.” He explained, hoping that information would suffice. He left out the part where he had questioned Skylor behind Garmadon’s back and even offered her freedom for information that he didn’t have. That bit would surely have him killed. 

**“Cyrus Borg...”** Garmadon repeated, seeming a little too intrigued by the name. Lloyd gulped. 

“Yes. And he cooperated without almost any hesitance. I just need a few days to find-” 

**“Kill him.”**

Shocked, Lloyd looked up. 

“Father?” 

Garmadon looked bored. 

**“I said** **_kill him_ ** **.”**

The assassin shook his head, remembering his words to Borg the night before. 

“Forgive me, but he’s _innocent_. He gave me all the information I needed; I don’t see the point in-” 

The man stood, all his power and raging energy rendering Lloyd’s arguing useless. The boy stopped short in his rant, standing to face his father with wide, fearful eyes. Unprepared, Lloyd gasped, as Garmadon’s hand closed around his throat, holding him up into the air. 

**“Don’t forget who made you who you are. I gave these powers to you and I can take them away. You are nothing.”**

The man's fingers pulled at the small bracelet cuffed around Lloyd’s hand as if threatening to break it. The boy, helpless in this hold struggled to pull himself away. 

“Father pl-please-” Lloyd begged. 

**“Anyone with connections to Walker is a potential one of his allies and a** ** _threat_** **to my throne. I want everyone in this damned country to know that should they so much as** ** _look_** **at that radical, they will face consequences. Now...”** Garmadon said, the corners of his mouth curling into a twisted smile. **“For your boldness, it’s your life or his. Choose wisely.”**

Finally freed, Lloyd choked for air as he fell to the ground pathetically. The boy delicately felt where Garmadon’s cold, harsh hands had held him, terrified of the image of death becoming a reality. 

“Y-Yes, father. I won’t fail you.” 

The Emperor, once more perched on his throne, silenced him by waving a dismissive hand in the air. 

“ **That, we shall see.”**

* * *

“How is she?” he asked, the question coming out in a bout of pure desperation, despite his efforts to remain strong. 

But how could he? 

Lloyd hated coming here. It was yet another reminder of lingering death. One that he couldn’t prevent no matter how hard he tried, nor how much power he obtained. He was helpless here. 

The old woman shook her head gravely, resting a sympathetic hand on his. 

“Speak to her this time...” 

Lloyd pulled away, trying to hold back his feelings. 

**Feelings make you weak** , Garmadon had said countless times. Lloyd had endlessly tried to push them away, but it seemed no matter how hard he tried, they always seemed to drive him. 

He was weak. 

“ _I can’t,_ ” he said, voice straining around the words. He was moments away from breaking, and he was afraid that the moment he did, his father would know and would sentence him to the same fate. He needed to be stronger than this, but knowing that she was here on her deathbed... 

Mistake, despite his protests, held back the curtain, silently pleading him to oblige this time. 

“She doesn’t have much time left, young Garmadon. Please... for her sake.” 

Not knowing what else to do, Lloyd followed. He was nothing but a child deep down, blindly following her into the room where the dullness and suffering plagued him endlessly. His unsure breathing intensified as he looked around this room, and finally yet, unfortunately, gazed upon her weakened figure. 

“ _Mom_?” he weakly said, feeling his heart begin to shatter. 

The woman was paler than he remembered, gray hair falling down her shoulders, and eyes closed painfully. 

He neared her, collapsing on his knees and reaching to grab her cold, nearly lifeless hand. 

“Lloyd?” she whispered, opening her eyes to look at her son. He broke seeing her like this; the only person who had ever really cared about him lying here so sick and hurt. 

“It’s okay,” he said, tears glistening in his eyes. Her hand reached up to stroke his hair, softly. “ _I’m here_.” 

Misako smiled, sweetly caressing his skin in an effort to comfort him. “Your hair is getting so long,” she said with a sad smile. Lloyd tried to laugh but instead felt a lump form in his throat. He nodded, averting his eyes. “How did you grow up so fast?” 

“Well, a lot happens when you leave someone for fifteen years.” 

“And I regret each and every one,” the woman spoke softly. “I wish-” 

She choked on her words, leading to a fit of coarse coughs. Lloyd squeezed her hand through it, concern filling his heart. 

“I know,” he said, knowing what she meant, despite not being able to voice it. “I do too.” 

Lloyd tried to forget his lonely nights at that school crying for a mother he believed had never loved him. At the time he had relied on his father to give him strength to get through the hard memories. Maybe he believed too strongly that Garmadon had cared for him. These days, he didn’t even know what love was. 

In the short time that he had known his mother, Lloyd had felt the warmest and most secure in his life. He hated how he was robbed of that feeling from the start, and now this cruel universe wanted to take her away again. 

What he would do for a redo. He would’ve run away from the first day, searching the entire continent if only to run into her arms and stay there, far away from Garmadon’s influence. Far away from this cold, heartless world that wanted to treat him as if he was nothing more than trash. 

His hatred for everything rose to the surface of his mind, as he thought about what it would be like to have to return to normal life. Life without his mother; a life of loneliness and a lost feeling with nowhere to go; nowhere to run away to. He’d be in Garmadon’s hold for the rest of his life, fearing that every day might be his last, and begging every time to have just one more chance to prove himself as something he didn’t want to be. 

He would do anything to make her stay. 

He must have started crying, as the moment he tuned in, Misako was wiping a stray tear. 

“You’re so much stronger than you realize, Lloyd.” 

He relaxed into her touch, trying to calm himself through slow breathing. But nothing worked. He was a mess. 

“I’m not who you think I am,” he muttered in shame. 

Lloyd had never been able to tell her what he’d done for Garmadon. He was scared... He’d spent so much of his life trying to prove to others he had the power to put his will into action; he’d become a monster trying to prove them wrong. And he’d _enjoyed_ it. 

But for Misako, he didn’t ever want her to see that side of him. Maybe she wouldn’t love him if she knew. 

“I’ve done bad things,” the young assassin admitted, “I’m so sorry...” 

“I already know,” Misako said, sadly. “I saw who your father became, and once I heard that he had made his way into your life, I knew he’d try and twist you. But listen to me, Lloyd.” She reached to turn his head towards her, desperate for him to understand this. “You have a heart that is so much _bigger_ and _purer_ than he knows and could ever comprehend. And even after all these years, it’s still there... maybe you don’t see it, but I do.” 

“ _Mom_ ,” Lloyd whimpered, on the verge of finally breaking down. He'd never had this kind of encouragement before. It felt odd, and he wasn’t sure if he quite believed it himself, nor was he sure that she was correct. 

He had done _horrible_ and unspeakable things without a second thought. No one like that deserved to hear these words. 

“I want you to remember that Garmadon doesn’t make you who you are, Lloyd. Despite who he’s tried to make you, you are still full of so much life and _goodness_.” the sickly woman’s tired eyes met his in seriousness, and Lloyd choked up at the words. “That’s all you, son. Remember that...” 

Lloyd nodded, not having the heart to argue when she was like this. He tried to brush the words away, but they for some reason they stuck with him, giving him an almost _full_ feeling. As if she were channeling whatever energy she had left into him. Though they certainly weren’t true, they meant something to him. And they always would. 

No matter what happened from here, there was at least one person who thought he was good. 

“You need to rest, mom,” he said, pulling away from her hold. He couldn’t take much more of this hovering sadness. “It’s getting late... I need to get back before he realizes I’m gone.” 

But before he could back away, Misako pulled him back, grabbing his arm. 

“Lloyd, listen to me. _Find Wu_.” 

“What?” he questioned, faintly remembering the name of that distant relative whom he had never met. The one his Father was still hell-bound on killing and the one he had stolen the Golden Weapons from so long ago. And the one his mother was so convinced would return...

“You are meant to do _amazing_ things, son. I need you to find your Uncle. He will help you.” 

_Help me..._ Lloyd thought bitterly. 

“I don’t need his help.” Lloyd hissed, pushing her away. 

Where was Wu when his entire life was falling apart? Where was he when Misako had first fallen sick after giving him away? He wasn’t _family_. He was a coward who chose to run and hide rather than face his father for the Golden Weapons. 

“ _Please_ ,” the woman reiterated, coughing once more. Lloyd felt a pang of sympathy, almost regretting his small outburst, before stopping himself from apologizing. 

“I’ll be back again soon. Just hang on a little longer.” 

Struggling to gather himself, Lloyd walked away, without a single look back at this sorrow-filled room. Mistake watched him as he did so. He could feel her disappointment for not allowing his mother to finish, when it was clear that her life was not going to last much longer to finish anything else. But Lloyd couldn’t care right now. 

Misako was wrong. He was not kind. His heart was not pure. He was an assassin. He had only ever taken lives and caused this very hollowness that he was filled with, having to watch his mother die a little more every day. 

He was filled with nothing good, nor could he ever. That kind of person had no place in this empire, and unfortunately, he was right at the heart of it. 

Misako was going to die... and maybe when she did Lloyd could finally complete what he was meant to do. He couldn’t allow her to distract him from what really mattered. And he knew she could never make him into something he wasn’t. 

He made a vow then that he wouldn’t return. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t watch her take her last breath. He knew that if he stayed it would truly break him, and maybe he would try to do what she had told him. 

He needed to forget. 

He only ever intended to forget.

* * *

The chill of the evening air bit at his fingers, and he held them to his mouth, softly blowing on them to temporarily return warmth to them. The streets were somewhat empty out here at the edge of the heart of Ninjago City. He saw no life; or at least life that mattered. It was all unfulfilled. People rushing to their jobs, even though those jobs would give them nothing but materialistic income. Girls clinging on to their lover's arms, thinking that they’ve found a future when the odds were ever against them. Children holding their parent's hands, foolishly thinking that they’re loved and safe. 

No one noticed him; an assassin in disguise. Dressed in their clothes, walking their direction, trying to find that source of happiness that would satisfy him long enough to feel _something_ . _Anything._

_I’m so stupid,_ the boy thought to himself, trying not to think of that image of his mother. He kicked a small pebble on the sidewalk as he trudged along like everyone else. _Why did I just leave? She needs me..._

But then again, maybe she didn’t. No one needed him. He had been nothing but a burden from day one. That is why she had left him at that school, isn’t it? 

And he was proving her wrong. If she wanted to believe he cared, fine. But he didn’t deserve that much; not after everything he’d done in this life. If staying away made her realize that he _didn’t_... then he deserved it. And it would be much better for her. 

_I’m sorry that you couldn’t be what you wanted me to be, mom_ , he said in the back of his mind, despite how much he really didn’t want to. 

Lloyd stopped, tuning in to his surroundings to breathe after everything that had happened today. 

_“Help!”_ A voice called. 

He knew it was close. He tried not to look; it was just a block away, right across the street. Just another innocent in this cruel world who needed rescue. There were too many to count, why should he bother? 

“ _Please_!” it called again. 

_Ignore it..._ Lloyd told himself, not daring to turn his head towards the supposed victim. 

He was bad at following his own instructions. 

As he turned, he met the terrified eyes of the girl. Her jade eyes burned into his, desperate for relief as the men held her against the wall. One of them reached a hand to her mouth, trying to silence her. 

Her head shook from side to side, as she tried to scream; snow-white hair whipping around with the movement. 

Once he looked, he couldn’t turn away. And for some reason he just couldn’t do nothing. 

Lloyd recognized the insignia of his father’s men. But what were they doing way out here? Drunkenly trying to coerce an innocent girl to bend to their disgusting will. He was filled with silent rage as he watched their hands, reaching to touch her in a way that made her squirm with terror. 

Before he realized what he was doing, Lloyd ran at them, swinging a fist to one of their heads. They fell to the gravel, knocked out from the impact. The other two men turned to look at him. He felt a brief moment of fear as he wondered if they recognized him, before remembering that he did not look like the assassin he normally was. This was a person they would not recognize. 

“Leave her alone,” he warned them, reaching to his belt to grab a- 

_Dammit._ He mentally swore. He was weaponless. 

One of them lunged with a lousy punch, to which Lloyd dodged. He quickly grabbed the man’s arm, maneuvering to flip him into the ground. 

The other just stared at him, watching one comrade groan in pain whilst the other lay still. 

Despite knowing he probably couldn’t win this fight, the remaining man pulled out a knife. Lloyd was prepared to dodge the impact, however, he was not entirely prepared to see the dagger be turned to the girl who laid on the ground, helplessly watching in terror. 

Before the other man could get too close, Lloyd’s quick thinking led him to grab her hand. He pulled her up, beginning to run with her in tow. 

The two conscious men yelled after them as they got farther, and Lloyd looked behind him to see if they were in pursuit. 

“ _They’re following us_!” the girl said, trying to match his pace. She was clearly struggling, though, as he had the swiftness of an assassin that she lacked. 

“ _Get back here_!” he heard one of them grumble in the distance. 

With a heightened resolve settling in, Lloyd stopped, trying to find somewhere to go. 

“What are you doing?!” the girl yelled. 

His eyes caught sight of a ladder atop of a building. It was reachable. 

Without another thought, Lloyd pulled her along into the darkened alleyway, hurriedly trying to reach the ladder. 

He was too short to reach it from where it ended, but he could possibly jump to make it work. However, she would never be able to jump that high, nor was he sure that ladder could hold both of them long enough for her to do so. 

“Get on my back,” he instructed, finding that it was the most logical solution. 

“ _Excuse me_?” 

“Or go back, take your pick!” He snapped. 

The girl huffed, but heeded his advice, wrapping her arms around his neck securely. Swift as ever, Lloyd made the jump, wincing as the ladder creaked, unable to withstand the sudden pressure. 

The girl tightened her hold around his neck, as he sloppily climbed his way up the ladder. He wasn’t used to the extra weight; Though luckily that she wasn’t heavy by any means. My, did she have a strong grip though. 

They fortunately reached the top of the building safely, and unnoticed it seemed. The girl who had been secured on his back collapsed to the ground, catching her breath, while Lloyd checked over the side of the roof, to make sure they weren’t spotted. His calculating eyes saw no threat in the area, and he let out a sigh of relief. 

“I think we’re good,” he told her. However, when he turned to face her, she did not seem delighted. The girl sat back against the edge of the building, burying her face in her hands. 

“ _I’m so stupid_ ,” she mumbled. She probably didn’t mean for him to hear, but he did, considering them deeply and where they might have originated from. “ _They were right_...” 

“Hey,” Lloyd suddenly said. He mentally panicked, having not meant to say anything in the first place. “Um... are you going to be okay?” 

It wasn’t the weirdest question to ask, he figured. He wasn’t too good at looking out for others, but he knew that she didn’t look so alright, despite now being safe. And her whole body was shaking- 

_Oh geez, is she crying?_

Crying girls made him uneasy. Girls in general; he wasn’t too well versed in them.

“Um, miss...?” Lloyd tried again, much softer this time. 

“Sorry,” she sadly apologized, wiping at her eyes with a sniff. “Yeah, I’ll be okay...” 

When she finally looked up at him, Lloyd could feel himself flush, as he couldn’t help but stare. In the haste that their previous encounter required, he hadn’t taken much notice of her appearance. But here, even in the dark, and past the unflattering effect of her tears, Lloyd found that she was actually really pretty. Gorgeous, even, with her snow white hair now falling to frame her face, a pale complexion contrasting her cherry lips, and her light green eyes glistening with so much emotion that it began to pull at him. 

Having never interacted with a girl who seemed to be his age before, Lloyd grew quite nervous. 

_Some assassin I am_... 

“Ri-right...” he stuttered, backing away shyly. “So you’ll be able to get home from here?” 

The girl lowered her eyes, almost shamefully. 

“I’m a bit of a way away, actually...” 

There was something about those words that hit him, and Lloyd felt a pang of sympathy if her situation really was as she implied. 

“Did you run away?” he asked, bending down to meet her eyes in the most empathetic manner he could. 

She shrugged it off to dismiss it, pulling her knees to her chest. “Something like that.” As if sensing his worry at the statement, the girl then looked up mustering at least a small, but sad, smile. “I have a way back though. I just... needed to clear my head for a bit.” 

“Unfortunately, this part of the city is no place to do that.” Lloyd thought about his words before adding, “or anywhere in the capitol, really.” 

Surprisingly she managed a tiny chuckle. Lloyd watched as she awkwardly tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, looking anywhere but him. 

“Yeah, I got that.” 

“Must be nice to get out every now and then, though...” he trailed off, looking out into the sea of bright city lights and tall buildings. 

“Do you not get to?” 

Lloyd shook his head. “I have a pretty restricting life.” 

“Me too actually,” she said, humming to herself. She seemed to lighten up. “I’m only here as an act of rebellion, let’s just say.” 

The boy cocked an eyebrow. “Well maybe let’s keep the rebellion on the low for now then.” 

“Mmm, maybe...” the girl closed her eyes, laying her head back. “Luckily I had you here, though.” 

“ _Really_ lucky, actually. I wouldn’t say rescuing maidens in the night hours is something I do pretty often.” 

_Or ever, really..._

“And I wouldn’t say that I often need rescuing,” she grinned. “Tonight I just... I don’t know...” 

“Wasn’t yourself?” he guessed. 

“Yeah.” she laughed, kindly. The sound of it made him happy for some reason. 

Yeah, he definitely knew what she meant. 

The way he had acted was completely uncharacteristic of him, and if his father knew, there was no doubt that this would be the last straw. However, he was surprised to find that he didn’t really mind the turn of events. 

“Kind of glad for it, though,” she continued. 

Her words piqued the boy’s interest, as they mirrored his own thoughts. “How so?” 

She once again shrugged, ducking her head. 

“Welll... I met _you_...” she smiled at him again, and Lloyd could feel that blush return to his face. “That has to mean something...” 

There was something about the way she said it, and about how she was _glad_ for his company that made Lloyd’s heart swell just a bit. It was a new feeling, and normally he might’ve tried to drown it out with his own self misery, but now he was just so caught up in the notion that this _girl_ , whoever she was, genuinely thought of him as something more than he usually was. Not an assassin but someone, well... good. 

His mother’s words returned to his mind at that moment. 

Maybe Misako was right... 

_No_ , Lloyd reminded himself, suddenly standing. _I’m being delusional. I can’t ever-_

“Wait!” the girl on the ground called, quickly grabbing his arm before he started to leave. “I still need to thank you somehow...” 

Lloyd froze at her touch. Normally, he’d feel threatened, and that was his initial thought. But as he peered at her, that innocence really started to get to him. Her hands rubbed against his bracelet, completely unaware of what it was or what it had done to people like her. 

_You wouldn’t be thanking me if you knew who I was._

The young boy shook her off, touching the bracelet to make sure it was still secured around his wrist. 

“That’s not necessary,” Lloyd tried to argue. 

“It certainly is,” she snapped right back, looking at him seriously. “You saved my life. That should not be taken for granted around these parts.” 

Lloyd regarded her wearily as she searched for something to give him. Finally, after a bit of consideration, she found something suitable and wrapped her fingers around it to conceal it. 

“I don’t have much. Consider it a token of gratitude, I guess.” 

She placed the object- which was rather small- in his hand, where he lifted it closer to his peripheral to study. 

_A button?_

“Are your gifts to people normally this odd?” Lloyd asked, a bit confused by the gesture but mostly curious. 

“Normally I have time to prepare,” she smiled shyly, moving her delicate hand to rub the back of her neck. “All the same I hope it may bring some pleasant memories of this night.” 

Despite not really knowing what such a “token” would do for him, she seemed to have fond intentions of it; so much so that Lloyd didn’t want to upset her. He reluctantly secured the button in his hold, giving her a small nod. “It will.” He then tucked it away in his pocket, deciding to deal with it later. 

“Well then...” her voice fell flat, and Lloyd watched as her cheeks flushed just the slightest, realizing she was still holding his arm. She let go, seemingly apologetic, before turning to gaze into the city. “I guess this is where we part ways.” 

“It would seem so...” 

“Even though our time together was short, I’m still happy to have met you. I don’t have many friends.” 

“Frankly neither do I...” Lloyd stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, not knowing how interactions like this typically worked. But he knew that once she smiled at him, he couldn’t stop himself from doing the same. “I’m glad I met you too... I guess it tends to get a bit lonely out here.” 

“I’m sorry,” she told him, though she had no reason for doing so. “But... maybe we’ll see each other again?” 

She sounded hopeful. Too hopeful. It stung a little, knowing that he couldn’t agree to that. It would surely put her life in danger should anyone come to find out, and it would get him in some deep trouble for being out against his father’s orders. 

Plus, the less she saw him, the less she knew _of_ him. 

He truly was happy to have met her. But all good things eventually came to an end. 

“It’s a big city...” he started, resolving to leave, and moving towards the edge of the building to do so. But before he did, he couldn’t stop himself from catching one last glimpse at her. The girl was significantly less sad now, which for some reason made her just a bit more radiant. 

He sighed. 

“But... maybe someday.” 

With that, he jumped, sliding down the ladder and disappearing into the darkened alleyway which led to the depths of the Ninjago City, where she’d hopefully never see him again. 


	5. Escaping Peril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know I had meant to post this like a week ago. I blame school, I thought being a Senior in highschool would be the easiest. I was kinda sorta wrong. 2020 is great.
> 
> Anywho I digress. I sat down at midnight and decided to write the 7 sum thousand words on this chapter. It's pretty chonkers. But hey it was refreshing. If pain is your cup of tea, that is.
> 
> Well I got a whole pot, so enjoy.

_“Well, I met you... that has to mean something...”_

He couldn’t get it out of his head. 

He’d thought sleeping it off would erase the memory somehow. But when he awoke from the previous night, it was still all he could think about. All throughout today it was sitting in his head, bothering him to the point where he couldn’t seem to get anything done. At one point in the afternoon, he had to escape to splash cold water on his face. That didn’t seem to do anything either. 

It was irritating yet so... amazing. And confusing. Very confusing. 

He’d been rewarded for being bad his whole life. Why was this one good act something that made him want to...? 

Lloyd groaned, slamming his head on his desk. He was out of his mind. 

The button that the pretty girl had given him lay in front of him. He’d been staring at it for the past hour wondering how he should get rid of it. It was obviously this token that was making him so out of sorts. It couldn’t stay here. And it was just something so simple... so small... he didn’t need it. 

Still, there was a part of him that wanted it. Just a little while longer. 

Conflicted, Lloyd risked another peek at it 

_Kill Borg_ ... he pondered the thought, feeling sick to his stomach every time he’d sat long enough to do so. Why was this so hard? He’d killed much more innocent of people. Why was he hesitating _now?_

Lloyd knew the answer was his mother. Somehow in just the matter of months that he’d known her... she’d made a part of him soft. He’d never used to care before... but now, seeing her so weak and fragile... he couldn’t bear to see others the same way. 

But he _had_ to kill him. 

Unless... 

The thought passed just as quickly as it came. 

“Stupid...” Lloyd muttered, so frustrated with himself. He ran a tired hand through his already tousled blond hair, finally turning away from the silly button. “That’s stupid.” 

So immersed in his thoughts, Lloyd almost jumped, hearing someone knock. 

The boy wasted no time answering, glad for an excuse to stop thinking about last night’s incident and the coming task he had yet to perform. However, he was none too pleased to see Mr. E standing there, waiting for him. 

The lieutenant held out a portable hologram port, and Lloyd eyed the images. A man, seemingly young he supposed, stood outside a bar, hands in his pockets. He was waiting for something. His eyes scanned the area almost anxiously, wary of anyone who passed. It was indeed suspicious, and Lloyd had a sure feeling that this was their current target. 

“Cole?” He asked E for confirmation. The lieutenant nodded. 

“And that’s right now?” 

Another nod. 

Lloyd was faintly agitated that once more, Mr. E didn’t seem to have much to say. 

Sighing, he thought through the situation. Cole was their number one priority right now. And now they’d just happened to catch him on camera... this might be their one chance to get in there, capture him, and get answers. Or perhaps Walker was there too. Making sure this mission was a success was mandatory. If not... Garmadon would not let him walk free for much longer. 

But he also needed to get to Borg before his father discovered he’d been stalling this past day. Maybe it wasn’t his priority, but he needed to get this right. Maybe... 

He took a glance back at the button sitting atop his desk. 

FSM he was _so_ going to regret this. 

“You go,” he said, having an idea as to how to execute this. With Mr. E off his back for the night, Lloyd could surely get away with anything. “I have to take care of Borg. Hover for a while and see if you can find out who he’s associating with. _Then_ apprehend. Bring him back alive.” 

Mr. E never questioned orders. Especially ones as crucial as this. After all... they were both counting on this mission. Should they fail, neither would be seeing daylight for much longer. 

As the soldier took off, Lloyd released his breath, closing the door once he was sure no one else was around. 

What he was about to do would be undermining the Emperor. No one could know. And after last night... Lloyd was certain that if he played his cards right that no one would. 

He scooped up the button, cradling it in his palm before using his dagger to slightly slice into his black and purple robes. He fingered for a few pieces of string that would be strong enough to hold it. Once successful, Lloyd weaved them around each other before stringing them through the button, securing it around his wrist and cutting the excess off. It was easily hidden behind his sleeves, and slightly covered by his black stone bracelet, given to him by Garmadon eight years ago when he had released him from the Underworld. Lloyd knew no one would notice, and that gave him a surge of energy that felt... almost exhilarating. 

This was unlike him, he knew. But it made it somewhat all the better. He would finish this task and then things would return to normal. He swore it. But just this once, he needed to do this. For Misako. And for that girl. He needed to prove that it wasn’t just a fluke. He could be good if he chose to be. 

Setting out into the night, Lloyd closed his eyes, hoping this wasn’t a huge mistake.

* * *

“So like on a scale of one to ten, how attractive?” Nya asked, sipping from her drink in a manner of boredom. First Spinjitzu Master unprecedented, she was ashamed to admit that the alcohol was growing on her. The girl had Harumi to thank for that. Nya tended to be crazy with determination sometimes, but Harumi could drive her up the wall with some of her ideas. 

Nya had still agreed to be here though. Try as she may to get the girl to understand the urgency of her plans, Nya just couldn’t let her wander out here all on her own. 

Plus... she was starting to understand. The more Rumi talked about it, the more it made sense. She really was starting to think that maybe- _maybe-_ this could work. Heavens, it was the most doomed idea in the history of Ninjago, but maybe it was a step that _someone_ had to take. 

“It was hard to tell in the dark,” Harumi said, in her far-off world again. Nya sighed. Harumi had been blabbering about last night pretty much all day. All she gathered was there was trouble and there was a _guy_. Which was kind of annoying. Nya didn’t care much for boys, and she knew for a fact Harumi was the same to some degree. Sure, Rumi had gotten somewhat intimate with Kai some few years back, but that was hardly anything. Much less something that got her giddy. So she didn’t see why some guy in the dark who had supposedly saved her got her so excited. 

“Well if you can’t even tell if he’s attractive, why are you all over the idea of him?” 

“I’m not _all over_ him,” Harumi scoffed .Nya held back a snort. “There’s just something about him, I don’t know... I think maybe he can help us. He fought off Garmadon’s men like he was an expert or something.” 

“Huh.” Nya mused. Sounded like Harumi’s type. If Harumi even _had_ a type. “Well I hope you got a name or something then. Cause I don’t think you’ll have any luck finding wonder boy any time soon if you’re looking for someone with _dreamy eyes_ and probably blond hair, knowing how cliché the universe is.” 

Harumi blushed at that part. Or maybe it was the alcohol making her flushed. Probably both. “Blond is accurate. But I... didn’t...actually...” 

“Typical,” Nya almost laughed. 

“Yeah, whatever,” she grumbled, doing another sweep of the area. 

Nya followed her gaze, trying to see if anyone had showed up. So far, it just seemed like the same ol’ flow of people coming in and out, drinking and enjoying themselves. No one seemed to be in a particular hurry to find anyone. 

“Do you think they’ll come?” she asked, looking back to her friend. 

“He has to,” Harumi mumbled, even though every second they waited she was starting to sound less and less sure of it herself. Nya could see how desperate she was. She wanted, maybe even needed, to make something out of this. Otherwise this was all just a waste. 

And then suddenly, there was a someone. He could have easily just passed as someone insignificant. He wore a hood to cover his features, walking around slowly to examine the area. Harumi zeroed in on him as soon as her eyes caught sight of him, and suddenly he spotted them too. The man made his time, not directly approaching, and then he was there, sliding next to their booth casually, hands in his pockets, looking at the other booths as to make sure they were alone. 

“Jade?” He asked, turning to look them over. 

Nya eyed to Harumi only to see her nod. 

With the confirmation, the man smiled, sitting next to Nya and removing his hood. And goodness, it took her by surprise. She had expected sketchy and criminal... not, well... 

He had that sort of edgy feel, but Nya wasn’t lying when she admitted he wore it well. Too well, even. He practically owned the word “dark”, tanned caramel skin bleeding into the black waves of his hair. A few strands seemed to fall into his face, which he brushed away from his brown eyes that reminded her of dark chocolate. A piercing shimmered for just a second in his ear, as he brushed those strands back. An odd choice for sure, but still, it suited him. 

And even beneath his dark grey sweatshirt, Nya could tell he was fit. There wasn’t much else to say other than no one had any _business_ being that muscular. As Nya tried to take it in, she saw Harumi flash her a snarky smile, and she gestured for her friend to _zip it_ , smothering a blush knowing she had been caught staring for a few seconds too long.

“So...” he started, looking comfortable already. Nya could tell just by that fact that he’d been doing this business for quite some time. Strangers were his normal. The girl noted his voice, which had the tiniest bit of raspiness to it, but still managed to remain soothing and smooth. She liked it more than she wanted to admit. “You came after all. With company, I see.” 

“I filled her in,” Harumi explained, before he questioned it further. She had been told to come alone, and she was almost terrified that bringing Nya along would end the deal right there. He smiled at them though, not seeming to mind. 

“Well, regardless, we’re limited on time. I’m Coal by the way. Like the rock,” he said to Nya, with a small chuckle. She shrunk, unprepared for his sudden attention towards her. “We go by codenames here.” 

“I gathered,” she nervously replied, reaching for her drink to take a sip. “I’m... uh...” 

“Just pick a letter of the alphabet or something. Easier to remember.” 

“X,” she said, as the first thing to come to mind, and she was too nervous to think of anything else. Oh well. Harumi snickered. Nya sulked.

Coal nodded, turning his gaze back to Harumi and forgetting about Nya for the time being. Thank goodness. “I’m really sorry for the delay. It’s getting harder to make sure no one follows.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Harumi said, her friendly manner slipping through her ‘all-business’ showcase. She quickly corrected that, fixing herself. “So... what did he say?” 

Nya had no idea what was going on, but Coal seemed the tiniest bit sorry. He sighed, looking around, before leaning in. “Look, I tried to convince him. But what you’ve given us is hardly any information to go off of. We know our way around, but what you’re looking for simply isn’t there, if it even exists. Walker and I agreed that it’s not in our best interests to risk going back in.” 

“He said no?” Harumi paled. 

He shot her an apologetic look. “Sorry, kid. I understand that we all want Garmadon off the throne, but there’s nothing we can do about it right now.” 

Harumi was... speechless. From the moment he’d showed up, she’d been set on the fact that his appearance had to mean something. It had to be good news. 

But Walker declined? 

Her shock turned to anger in a matter of seconds, watching both Nya and Coal give her that familiar look of pity. She hated it, and she was determined not to let it stop here. She’d worked too hard to get this far. She was _not_ stopping just because some _hacker_ who refused to show his face said he wanted to stay tucked away in his comfortable little secluded world where no one could hurt him, while people- her people- were _dying_ . This was not something _anyone_ could say no to. 

“ _Dont_...” Nya warned with a low hiss, eyes going back and forth between Coal and Harumi. Rumi knew she only meant well and that getting heated here would not make things better. They needed to be discreet, but Harumi was blowing that to hell. She was going to make them listen. 

“No, I’m sorry, but you’re a _coward_ ,” Harumi whispered with authority, pointing an accusing finger at Coal. He seemed a bit surprised by the reaction, but soon that was replaced with a look of coolness, as if he was unfazed. He was probably used to angry clients. But Harumi was no mere client. “You say there’s nothing you can do, but that’s a lie. There _is_ something you can do. Right now, a tyrant sits on that throne, and I swear on my life, that I’ll keep fighting until he’s _gone_ . And when that day comes, and I get my rightful title back, so help me I will make you regret the day you decided to let _millions_ suffer because it’s _not in your best interest_ to help.” 

Nya facepalmed, knowing it was only a matter of time before Harumi pulled that oh so familiar card. Gosh, this was not going to end well. 

To Nya’s utter shock though, Coal looked like he’d just seen a ghost. 

“Wait, hold up...” He held up his hands nervously. “You’re...?” 

“ _Yes_ .” Harumi said. “Princess Harumi of Ninjago. The _rightful_ heir to the throne. And if you honor my family’s legacy, you _will_ reconsider your answer.” 

Nya groaned, burying her face in her hands. And there it was. There was no going back from this. Princess Harumi was officially undead, and they were all screwed. 

“I-I...” 

The man seemed at a loss for words, taking in Nya’s reaction, and Harumi’s sternness. He stared at the girl for what seemed like forever, trying to figure out what to say. He was undoubtedly still loyal to the Royal Family, and was in no position to argue with someone who could very well sentence him to death one day. But he also valued his life, just like any sane person would. He also had a partner to think of. He couldn’t just say _“yeah sure, screw it, we’re doing it your highness.”_

“Well?” Harumi raised a brow, suddenly softening.

Coal seemed to regain some dignity, and stressfully trailed a hand through his black hair as he let out a puff of air. “Well, this really changes things.” 

“Please,” Harumi reiterated, dropping the sternness and replacing it with a touch of sweetness.Her desperation made her crack, and her voice fell into a plea. She pushed past her drink, and touched Coal’s hand, looking straight into his eyes. Nya had to hand it to Rumi. She really knew her persuasive methods. Throw in one bat of her pretty eyelashes, and he’d be wrapped around her finger just like that. 

Coal blushed, rubbing his neck. 

“I don’t want to argue with you, your highness. I’ll... I can try and talk it over with Walker. Maybe with this new development... he might change his mind.” 

Satisfied with that answer, Harumi gave him the most appreciative smile she could muster. “ _Thank you_. Thank you so much, Coal.” 

Coal stuck his hands back into his pockets, shrugging. He looked so boyish then that Nya realized he was just about their age. It hadn’t struck her before, as it was hard to tell with city folk. 

“ _Well_... still no promises. Don’t thank me yet.” 

There was a hidden resolve in his tone, however. Something hopeful. Maybe just moments ago he thought Harumi’s plan was a lost cause. But her being the former heir? Well, that made this all worth something. 

Nya was almost impressed. Could this actually work? 

Looking at the determination radiating in Harumi’s jade eyes, Nya felt that they actually had a chance. 

They started to leave, casually making rounds at the bar as to avoid any suspicion. Harumi slipped a 10 onto the counter, waving off to Dareth for what might be a while. The location for each meeting changed every time, and Harumi was sad for it. The lively place would be missed. 

They treaded behind Coal, making eye contact with victorious smiles. Harumi’s soon turned amused. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how attractive?” 

“ _Shut up_.” Nya hissed, eyeing to make sure Coal hadn’t heard. He didn't react. The girl huffed, relieved. “I’d say eight.” 

Harumi exploded into laughter, and Nya herself was struggling to maintain hers, shushing Harumi as they exited the bar. 

However, the lightened mood did not last long. Before any of them had time to react to Coal’s sudden scream, a knife struck the wall in front of them. Nya gasped, as it narrowly avoided her face.

Everything happened so quick. 

The man in black had appeared from nowhere as if invisible, landing a punch in Coal’s face. He was caught off guard, which was the perfect opportunity for the masked man to put him in a confining hold, dragging him away. 

“Coal!” Harumi called out, trying to run to where he was thrashing and kicking. 

“ _No, Harumi!_ ” His voice came out frantic, panic settling in. “ _Run_!” 

She was just about to do the opposite and continue running at him before something held her back. 

“We have to go!” Nya cried, pulling at Harumi’s wrist. 

But it was too late to make an escape. More men arrived, wearing that familiar insignia that made Harumi’s stomach quench. She was petrified, terror creeping down her spine as she remembered just yesterday being subdued by men like these. But there were more than three this time. And there was no mystery man to save her. They were cornered and outnumbered, five to two. 

Worse still were Cole’s cries of protest as he was dragged away, angrily clawing at his captor. 

Harumi suddenly wanted out. 

They fought, using what little strength they could muster, only to be rendered completely useless against their size. As soon as she threw her punch, it was caught, like she was nothing more than a child. The man who had done so then pushed her to the ground. Harumi grunted at the impact, her cheek scraping against the cement, and jagged surfaces of stray pebbles digging into her hands as she tried to fumble her way back up. However, she was kicked down once more, looking up to see his gun pointing at her head. Civilians who were watching from afar screamed as he had drawn the weapon, beginning to run away from the scene before things got messy.

But Harumi couldn't run. All she could do was stare him down.

 _So_ _this is it._

Just as quickly as the attack had happened, a sudden flash of red swooped through the scene, drawing everyone’s attention upwards. There, simmering with heat and scales gleaming scarlet was a dragon; teeth barred and claws ready to attack. It roared with a burst of majestic might and fury, sending a gust of warm air in their direction. 

Atop of it sat a rider, red clad and hooded. They swiftly jumped from the back of the beast, drawing their weapon and sparing no time in racing after Coal. 

Harumi grinned from where she lay on the ground. 

She could always count on Kai to be there when it mattered most. 

The men that had since surrounded her and Nya had taken off as soon as the dragon arrived, knowing nothing they had could compare to the will of a dragon. Smart of them too. 

“Cmon!” Nya called, hoisting her up with hardly a warning. 

“Right!” Harumi shook her head, wondering where she had gone wrong tonight. She needed to get it together. The stakes were still high. And if Kai couldn’t get to Coal before he would undoubtedly be taken before the Emperor, this would all be a bust. 

They climbed the dragon, Harumi settling in front before extending a hand to help Nya slide in behind her. 

“Where is that idiot?” Nya grunted as she did so, struggling to see over the fire dragon’s head. 

Harumi pointed ahead, to the red figure in the distance that had finally reached Coal and the other soldier. “There!” 

As if protecting Kai was a mere instinct, Flame took to the air just briefly. He hovered over the fight, tail raised in preparation to attack and protect his owner. And just as the tail whooshed over them, Kai pulled Coal away from the grasp of the enemy, throwing them both to the ground as the impact tossed the soldier into a building, where he collided with the wall with a concerning crack. 

Nya gawked, a bit taken aback at the display of power. Harumi too wondered if they had just killed a man. But everything was moving much to quickly to dwell on it. Kai had already swung himself onto the saddle in front of her, giving Harumi nothing more than a subtle glare behind his mask as he steadied the reigns of the dragon. 

As Kai prepared to take off, Nya attempted to quickly hoist Coal up. He gripped her hand like the world was ending right then and there, knuckles turning white as he squeezed in next to her. 

He was tense. Scared. But relieved. 

They all were. 

And then they were airborne, taking off into the night; Slipping through the fingers of the Empire once more in order to fight another day. Or so they all hoped. 

Nya and Harumi met eyes, sharing the same look of regret after the events of tonight. Coal was shaken and had nearly gotten captured. Had Kai not showed up... maybe they would all be dead. 

Was this a mistake? 

As the dragon retreated, flying the targets far away from the eyes of the Empire, Mr. E collected himself. His joints creaked ominously, however his functions remained intact. His helmet was cracked, obscuring his vision. He removed it, throwing it to the ground in frustration and watching it roll away. It had been a long time since his own eyes were exposed to the world. It was almost disorienting. But regardless of how different things looked, he was able to retain focus on his task. 

They had gotten away. Had he failed? 

A falcon screeched from above where it circled the scene, drawing his attention away from the dragon. Crystal blue eyes set with determination, Mr. E pointed at the far away figure of the dragon, signaling for it to follow. The falcon did as instructed, giving one more shrill cry before following after the targets. 

He smiled. He wasn’t going down without a fight. His opponents were far from skilled; the only reason they had gotten away was because they had taken him by surprise. And that would not happen again. Not with the falcon involved. They’d have their task completed soon enough. 

And, based on what he’d heard from tonight, the Emperor would be very interested in knowing exactly _who_ he had just encountered. 

This was no defeat. It was actually quite the victory. 

* * *

**“It is done?”** The Emperor inquired the moment his son had shown his face. Though, it was less of a question and more of a threat. Lloyd could feel it, and he balled his fist, fearing that the weight of Garmadon’s stare could kill him right where he stood. 

The assassin’s eyes were downcast. 

“Yes.” 

Garmadon’s lips curled into a snarl, as Lloyd just stood there. He was hollowed and empty in his presence, as if drained of all life or hope. Normally that would have brought him pleasure; his own son cowering before him, just an empty shell for him to use as he wished. This time, however, something felt off. It felt forced... almost fake... 

He was lying. 

**“Oh,** **_really_ ** **?”** the dark lord said, doubtfully. 

“Check the news reports if you don’t believe me,” the boy snapped, fixing his father with a sharp stare. 

Garmadon frowned, not particularly pleased with his son’s sudden nerve. The assassin was compliant... back when this all started that boy would have done anything Garmadon had said without a second thought. He was too easy, always chasing approval and validation without knowing the costs. Pathetic. But now his reluctance to kill Borg in the first place and this sudden streak of disappointing Garmadon were all clear signs that perhaps Lloyd was straying too far for his influence. 

The Emperor debated confronting Lloyd about his sudden off behavior, figuring he’d touch on it later. Lloyd was weak but he was not dumb. He was clever enough to know the costs should he attempt to defy Garmadon. Even he wouldn’t attempt to even scratch the surface of disobedience. 

He let it go, giving a curt nod to his son. **“I knew I trained you well. I suppose** **your** **minor disagreement can now be pardoned...** **_under the condition that it never happens again_ ** **.”**

And there was the real threat. Lloyd inhaled angrily, clenching his fists. 

He had been putting up with this for years. Why was it only just now getting to him? 

Garmadon watched him as though entertained by this frustration, and that only aggravated Lloyd more. FSM, he _lived_ to see Lloyd squirm in his invisible grasp, struggling with staying silent under his endless threats that had never once been acted upon until just recently. It was a game to him... a twisted game to get a reaction that would be reason enough to kill him for. 

Lloyd couldn’t do anything but nod. 

“Yes, father.” 

**“** **_Good_** **,”** The Emperor pushed as he swept past his so, dark robes trailing across the floor as he started to march away. Lloyd ducked his head, knowing his father had already pushed him to the back of his mind, forgetting about him again. Lloyd felt a pang of hurt, heart twisting as his father walked away. He wondered when, if ever, Garmadon might stop and think... he was proud of the man he had raised. Even though Lloyd himself wasn’t quite sure if _he_ was. 

Right now, he was nothing more than a nuisance for Garmadon to bark his orders at. What had happened to the promise of glory? 

Following was a relief, as he realized he could retreat to his chambers once more. Lloyd felt it was well deserved. After all, he had _done it_. And no had suspected a- 

The doors to the throne room were thrust open, capturing all the attention in the room. 

Mr. E glided through, approaching Garmadon with a bow. 

**“** **_What is the meaning of this_ ** **?”** He grumbled, glaring at the lieutenant. Lloyd narrowed his eyes, remembering he had sent Mr. E to capture Cole. 

And that’s when he realized Cole had _not_ been captured. 

Lloyd’s stomach began to sink, and he could feel himself pale. 

Mr. E looked up at Garmadon with earnest, opening his palm to display a hologram port. 

There was a fight. Mr. E had successfully grabbed Cole and began dragging him away. “ _No, Harumi! Run!”_ the man called in horror, as the supposed girl in question approached with fierce cries of protest. 

Lloyd's stomach sank further. 

_Harumi_

_Harumi_

Flashes replayed in his mind. 

.

.

.

 _Princess Harumi?_

_“Kill her. I will deal with the imposters that sit on my throne.”_ _Garmadon_ _said, engulfing the room in flames and turmoil using the golden sword. Lloyd had felt so small watching the chaos his father had brought upon the palace. And at the same time... he liked it._

_He held the_ _nunchucks_ _, hands shaking._

_“Help!” a girl cried in the wreckage. Lloyd was frozen with terror. Who was she?_

_“Don’t cry,” he whispered. Was it to himself or to her?_

_He took her hand and ran. Ran through the smoke and debris._

_“Don’t come back here! Ever!”_

_“Thank you.”_

.

.

.

He blinked, feeling his heart stop. 

_Thank you._

_Thank you._

It couldn’t be... 

But it was... 

The girl he saw on that recording was the girl he had saved the previous night. He could still picture her jade eyes glistening with tears; why was she always crying. How had he not recognized her; 

The girl he was supposed to kill eight years ago; But the one he had saved instead. 

She was _alive_. 

She was alive... and now Garmadon knew. 

He didn’t even get a chance to process the rest of the recording before Garmadon had him in his hold, forcefully pinning him to the wall. 

**“** **_Why...”_ ** Lloyd had never heard his voice like that. Boiling with untamed anger and intensity. Never had Lloyd thought that in one moment he was going to _die_ **“** **_... has there been evidence presented to me...”_ ** The Emperor growled low, tightening his fist. **“** **_That the heir of Ninjago... is alive.”_ **

_"I don’t know!”_ He lied behind his teeth, gasping. 

“ **_You said she was dead.”_ **

_“I didn’t see her in the wreckage! I thought- I thought she was! I-”_ His esophagus spasmed for air; Garmadon’s palm mercilessly burning against his skin, quenching his breath. He was reduced to nothing but another writhing victim, unable to beg for it to just _stop_ behind the slow pain taking his life. Tears burned at his eyes, his vision started to fade, giving way to black. 

But then it all came rushing back. 

Lloyd could do nothing but cough, enough for blood to stain the floor. He felt sick, and his stomach began to churn violently. He dug his hands into the floor, painfully trying to regain himself, but to no avail, only able to heave for air. 

Garmadon watched with detest. 

**“** **How disappointing.”**

“I can-” Lloyd panted, trying to steady himself on all fours. “I can fix this.” 

**“** **Oh,** **you will...”** The ominous threat lingered, sending a chill down Lloyd’s spine. **“** **Next time I will not be so lenient.”**

Breath heavy, Lloyd helplessly watched as Garmadon simply began gliding away, seething with rage. 

“ **Kill the princess and bring her little friends to me. I want to make an example of them. You are a disgrace... but a valuable asset. I do so hope I don’t have to make one of you too.”**

Mr. E loyally followed after the Emperor, and the doors banged shut behind them. Lloyd was alone. But not in the way he wanted. 

He screamed, balling his fists until his nails cut little moon-shaped crevices in his skin. Tears dripped to the floor mixing with the blood. He shook with hatred, regret, hurt, sadness... 

And yet, he felt energized, and his hands began to shake with that soft green glow he’d hardly ever seen. The first time had been that day it all changed; the day he killed that boy at Darkley’s. He’d never felt so dangerous... so alive. 

And now he felt as though it was eating him. Taking every ounce of emotion and channeling it into his element. 

Until the stone cuff at his wrist burned at the feeling in his veins, reducing the glow, and leaving Lloyd just as weak as he had started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess in the two ish weeks it took to get this out, I wrote a whole outline for this story. I'm... Kinda excited. Thanks for the hype peeps! The support really helps so any more that you're able to give would make this apple very much happy ^o^
> 
> (Next chap we get Jay! Stick around, cuz this story is gonna get a whole lot faster)


	6. Welcome to the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chappie none of y'all asked for but I'm giving you anyway. 
> 
> I don't know the extents for warnings of chapters, but meh. There's a few small swear words in this fic because I feel like being realistic. These are prime age teens. They're gonna get wild sometimes.  
> There's also kissing. Ew, romance :3 How dare I.
> 
> But yeah, overall, I think this chapter's pretty aight. I wrote it in four hours, take that as you will. Hopefully you enjoy xD

Harumi couldn’t remember what life was like before she was able to _fly_. 

Or at least, she couldn’t remember anything besides how boring it was. Had she really been cooped up in that palace her whole life, not knowing how it felt to have the wind pushing against you so rapidly and swiftly, fueling her adrenaline? To see endless miles of clouds, and a perfect view of every sunrise and sunset. To feel the smooth scales of a dragon as you go faster and faster. 

Harumi had reached for the sky her whole life, and now she felt like she belonged to it. 

The sensation distracted her from what had happened, and she closed her eyes, letting the breeze whisk away the memories of this night, as she secured her grip around Kai’s waist. For just a few moments, her mind was clear, and she was floating on air, not a care in the world. 

Until reality hit her. 

“Where do we take you?” Kai asked, without looking back. It was clear the question wasn’t for her; however, Harumi still turned her head, looking back at Coal and Nya. 

The latter had that same stricken face as she had from the moment this started, and Harumi felt it pierce into her. Nya was right. About all of this. 

The former was... well, decidedly not okay. Fixing her gaze on the man, Harumi grew concerned at the ashen complexion he now bore, with his eyes scrunched tight and breath rapid. Harumi would be willing to bet he was afraid of heights. His next statement confirmed that. 

“Anywhere, just as long as it’s _down_!” 

She could hear Kai let out a tense breath, which made Rumi feel guiltier. Already he had done so much _right_ tonight. He didn’t deserve the heart attack that he had probably gotten from following them, and Harumi knew she’d be hearing all about that later. 

Still wanting to forget, the girl rested her cheek against his back, wanting to melt away from this chagrin. He didn’t tense up... which was good. But he didn’t loosen either, as if completely indifferent to her existence. _Ouch_ , she thought, heart sinking. But maybe she deserved that. 

Soon enough they landed. Her eyes were closed then, but she could tell by the way Flame had slowed, ascending before securing his feet on the ground with a light thud. Coal’s dramatic gasp of relief caught her attention next, and she opened her eyes to find him hastily falling off the dragon’s side, laying on the ground like his life depended on it. 

“Never again,” he whispered, bringing his hands to his eyes as if he were seeing things that needed to be unseen, “never, ever again.” 

“Hey, you alright?” Kai called from the reigns. He let go of them, and Harumi watched as he too slipped off the back of the dragon, moving to Coal’s aid. 

“Fine. Absolutely fine. Just not everyday, or _any_ day, you see a- a...” His eyes widened, taking in Flame. 

_Oh..._ Harumi realized. Maybe it wasn’t the heights. She had forgotten not everyone was accustomed to mythical beasts as alive and breathing beings. How would they even explain this to him? The old guardians of the ancient weapons that created this land was now in the care of them and an insignificant old hermit who had nothing better to do than teach them basic fighting skills, mutter riddles and whack Kai with a stick every time he muttered something remotely profane. 

Yeah, that would be one heck of a story to tell. 

“You get used to it,” Kai assured him, pulling the other man up. Coal wearily steadied himself, momentarily taking this all in. 

“Well, I can officially say I’ve seen the right side of abnormal. I guess your magic weapons are the real deal then, huh?” 

“As real as it gets,” Harumi said, defending her stance. But even her voice seemed unsure. 

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves,” Kai grunted, fixing the girl with a glare. That set Harumi off just a bit. She had deserved the first one earlier this evening, but she debated letting him get away with that second one just because of the nerve. 

She huffed, wrapping her arms around Flame for comfort and laying across his neck. 

“Right, well, I ought to find out how we were followed so hopefully _that_ never happens again.” Coal said, waving a hand at the whole incident. “This’ll be complicated to explain to Walker...” 

“Send him our regards,” Harumi added. 

“Will do,” Coal mustered a small smile in her direction. “Hopefully I’ll see you again soon, Princess.” 

She smiled back, ignoring the bitter look Kai was giving her. 

A roar sounded from somewhere farther away, and all of their gazes turned towards the night sky, distorted by the city lights which illuminated the figure of yet another dragon. 

“Wisp!” Nya gasped, swiftly hopping off of Flame and running to the blue lightning dragon with a hug as soon as he landed. “Where were you when we needed you, boy?” 

The sapphire blue dragon let out a snort of excitement, nuzzling into Nya, who had gained his favor in an instant. 

“FSM, there’s _two_?” Coal breathed, wide eyed. 

“Actually, there’s four,” the princess corrected him. She was glad she did so, though. His expression was priceless. She giggled at the face, before Kai bumped in once more, giving her a look that said he was not amused. Her eyes turned downcast. 

“I’ll keep in touch,” Coal said, waving his goodbyes as he began stepping away from the two beasts. 

“We’ll see,” the master of fire solemnly muttered under his breath, turning his back to the man in order to fix Flame’s reigns. Harumi, who still lay against the dragon tried to study his face, regretting it the moment he faced her. The next look he gave her was harsher than before, and it clearly meant he was not in the mood for anything other than business and answers. 

“Get off my dragon,” The boy demanded. 

Okay _that_ , she was not letting him get away with. 

Harumi did so (not because _he_ wanted her to, but because she didn’t want to ride with him anyway), trying not to release her anger just yet. There was a time and a place. Rest assured, he’d be hearing some words from her, though. 

She made her way over to where Nya had already settled onto Wisp’s saddle, hugging her friend from behind. Nya looked like she needed it. The way that she melted into it, Harumi _definitely_ knew that Nya needed it. 

“We’ll talk to him,” the raven-haired girl assured her. “He’ll understand... I know he will.” 

“Why do you even want to?” Harumi’s confusion slipped through. Her voice wavered with the unsureness and the humiliation at the events of tonight. “You were right all along... this was a bad idea.” 

“A bad idea, maybe... but not a lost cause...” 

Harumi was surely shocked at those words. She hadn’t expected Nya to be that on board. Honestly, she had expected her to take Kai’s side the second he made an appearance. 

But Nya had a tendency to surprise people. She really was the best friend... loyal until the end. 

“Thank you,” Harumi hugged her harder. 

“No...” Nya whispered into Harumi’s snow-white hair. “Thank _you_.”

* * *

Flying no longer felt right. It wasn’t exciting. It wasn’t freeing. Their silence was like a cage. It suffocated Harumi and kept her from saying what she wanted to say. 

She could practically feel Kai’s anger from where Wisp hovered slightly behind Flame. Every time that they tried to get close, Kai would pull away or go just a bit faster. It was so _irritating_ . _He_ was so irritating. 

It was like they were kids again, and Rumi glowered at the thought. He was trying to shut her out in his child like anger and she would not have it. 

Harumi gave Nya another nod to try again. The girl sighed, tightening the reigns to make the dragon accelerate. Blue wings brushed against red, and almost as if Flame was equally as mad, he gave out the same indignant puff. Wisp growled in response, flying just a bit faster and gliding forward so that they were equidistant. 

“Dumb dragon.” Kai said under his breath, avoiding looking at the girls. 

“Kai...” The princess tried to start, though she may have come off a bit too passive. 

“Harumi _don’t._ You’ve done enough.” 

And that was it. She was not taking this anymore. Civil or not, she was not going to be ignored. 

“First Spinjitzu Master, could you just _listen_?” Harumi finally burst, balling her fists. 

The boy huffed. “Listen? Like you did to me? To WU?” His brows furrowed in built up frustration from the night. “I told you to stay away from Garmadon. I told you to just ditch your delusions of fighting him! Look what happened tonight! Those were just a few men; a few out of a whole army! And you almost got yourselves killed! Without me-” 

“Then help us!” Harumi interrupted, fed up with his consistent need to tear her down _every time_ she even dared to mention her hatred for Garmadon . It wasn’t like Kai didn’t like him either. And she _knew_ that was a fact. He hated the empire with every fiber in his body, but he just insisted on doing _nothing_. 

Tonight wasn’t nothing. He needed to know that what she was doing was worthwhile. 

“Kai, my duty is to Ninjago-” 

“Oh, stop _that_ -” 

“No! I’ve waited long enough!” She said, near boiling. God, he was such a child. “Garmadon’s expanding. And I know all you want to do is hide away safely but pretty soon even _we_ won't be able to. Ninjago needs a _real_ leader. _Now_.” 

“Kai, she’s right...” Nya cleared her throat, having heard enough of their bickering. “I was trying to shut it out too, but we can’t ignore what Garmadon’s been doing. You of all people should know about the shortage of men in these areas. Children even. Towns being attacked. Fields being set on fire. It’s becoming too real now, even all the way out here... Someone has to put a stop-” 

“TO HELL WITH THAT.” 

Both of them were shocked into silence as his voice broke through their defenses, being carried away into the endless night sky. There was anger there, yes. But there was a touch of vulnerability to it that caught them off guard. Because Kai wasn’t vulnerable. _Ever._ He hadn’t been since... 

Before he said the words, Harumi was now aware of what this was really about. 

_“I’m not losing anyone else to that monster.”_

The rest of the ride was agonizing silence. None of them knew what to say, despite all they wanted to. The breaking in his voice had broken them too. Because none of them could be strong if Kai wasn’t. 

“Talk to him...” Nya whispered. They had arrived at the monastery and were putting their dragons back in their stalls. Kai stood a few meters away, wordlessly attempting to shove Flame into his with no such luck. He hadn’t looked at her once. Her heart sank, watching his emotionless movement. 

“He’ll listen to you...” Nya continued, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “At the end of the day, he always will...” 

The look on her face was so meaningful that Harumi almost believed it. 

She took a deep breath, lightly approaching Kai from where stood, facing away from her. 

Her chest pressed against his back, as she embraced him. The girl could tell he wanted to get away. He didn’t want to talk about this. He didn’t want her to know what was going on inside of that head. 

But Harumi didn’t care. She hugged him because even though he didn’t want it, he needed it. It was so long overdue, because she’d been meaning to do it from the first day. 

“Harumi...” Kai sighed, sadly. Too sadly. 

“I miss them too,” she mumbled into his back. Her forehead rested gently between his shoulder blades. 

He stiffened as her breath grazed his skin. 

“Well I don’t.” he argued, stubborn as always. That alone would have annoyed her, but for some reason she couldn’t be. Not with him, not right now. He was so _hurt_... 

“Tell me that all you want... but I know you better.” 

Kai didn’t say anything. He was still as ever, still as apathetic as he had been since the massacre. She should have known that it was him who had it the worst. They’d all been mourning while he had done everything he could to get them back on their feet. He had recovered too soon for it to be real. 

“I know you still cry at night... thinking of them. I know you only took up blacksmithing because your dad always pushed you to do it when he was still around. And you hated it... you always hated it...” She shook her head, pressing her head against him further, as she brought back memories she had tried so hard to forget. 

“Harumi... please...” 

“You only do it now for us. You’ve done everything for us. You only want to keep us safe. Because that’s who you are. A _protector_.” Harumi hugged him tighter. She could feel him shaking... he was crying. She was starting to struggle with her own too, but she closed her eyes, ignoring the sting of the tears. 

“I... can't do this anymore, Kai. Pretending that things are okay. Crying for the innocents at night. Wishing I could just keep my people safe from harm. I need to _do_ something.” 

At this point, she needed the embrace too. It hurt when Kai unwrapped her arms from around him, gently cradling her wrists as he pressed them to her chest. She looked up at him, silently begging him to just _cooperate_ for once. 

“They made me promise to look after you two... when he took them.” 

Kai looked so young then. Like he was thirteen again, holding her and Nya as they watched their home burn. And they waited for _someone_ , _anyone_ to come for them. And when no one did, he stopped crying, he stood tall, he grabbed their hands and carried them along until they found somewhere they could rest. And when that morning came, he worked. He found money, gave them food... and he never stopped. Even when Wu found them and took them in, he started that blacksmith shop to keep providing for them. He’d never stopped looking out for them. 

And then it was like she was thirteen again, watching sixteen-year-old Kai bicker with his little sister over something utterly stupid and thinking _First S_ _pinjitzu M_ _aster,_ she loved that boy. 

With the memories flooding back to her, Harumi didn’t know what else to do. She snaked an arm behind his head, pulling his lips to hers. It was buried instinct at that point. Harumi didn’t know what she had expected to happen, but he didn’t pull away, so she relaxed enough to enjoy being this _close_ with him again. And Kai, despite being an absolute mess, kissed her with that confidence that she had missed so much. His hand rested on the wrist of the hand that was digging into his hair, while his other touched her opposite elbow. The girl shivered as he brushed against her, pulling away from their moment and pressing her forehead against his. 

“I’m sorry...” she said, burying her face in his chest, feeling her face begin to heat. Damn it, she wasn’t twelve anymore. It was five years later, why couldn’t she _control_ herself! 

“Don’t be...” the boy said, fingers grazing against hers. She could swear that he was blushing, but it was hard to tell with his tanned skin. “You needed that...” She looked up at him expectantly, and he sputtered. “ _Fine_. I did too.” 

They fell into more silence, Kai cradling Harumi becoming more awkward by the minute. She didn’t care to pull away, however. She liked to hold her head against him, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. 

What they were, she couldn’t tell. Things were always weird between them. They were just unpredictable. They weren’t friends. They had to be something more. And then at times, it felt like less, as if they were always strangers and always would be. 

But she knew _Kai_. And no matter what _they_ were, Harumi’s life had always had Kai in it. She couldn’t be Harumi without him. And he couldn’t be Kai without her. They would always be connected in that way, regardless of whether that connection ran deeper than it should. 

“Kai...” she gazed up into his light brown eyes that glinted amber in the light. “I’ve always had you. For as long as I can really remember, even when you saw me as your annoying little sister’s best friend... you were there for me. Please... can you have my back one more time?” 

Kai sighed, suddenly remembering how this interaction had started off. He hadn't forgotten what happened, but he did push it to the back of his mind in an attempt to. “We’re talking a _war_ here, Harumi.” 

“And I can think of no one better than you to fight it with...” 

He didn’t have a rebuttal. 

The boy finally caved, running a hand through his spiked hair. “I guess I can’t say no, can I?” 

“... you don’t have to agree to anything, Kai,” her eyes shined with a buried hope. He saw it then; her plea. She needed him. Not just in this way, where he was holding her. She needed his support. His approval. “I really just wish you would.” 

Harumi had always had a great way of convincing people to do what she wanted. Such a princess. He should have seen this coming, really. He sighed again, turning his head to hide his blush. “I’m with you to the ends of the world, Rumi. I always have been. If you’re really sure about this then... _fine_... I’m in.” 

Her excitement shocked him. Harumi wasn’t one to show too much of her emotions; same as him, but she was way more composed. Though, it could be argued their tempers could go unmatched. Seeing that bright smile he hadn’t seen since they lived in the palace warmed his heart just a bit, and her arms wrapping around him again had the same effect. He was _mad_ blushing and he didn’t like how one girl could do that to him. 

“Thank you,” she grinned, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. 

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to push her off him before she could see how much he liked seeing her happy. FSM forbid, then she would _really_ be able to get him to do anything. “Alright, alright. Don’t get all sweet on me, Rumi.” he cleared his throat, weakly adding. “You’ll get cavities.” 

She stepped away, still grinning. He could still see her nine-year-old self beaming with happiness before the whole world fell apart. 

“I’ll take my chances,” the girl joked. He froze as she reached up to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to bed before Wu figures out we were gone. I’ll fill you in on details tomorrow.” 

“Right,” he finally oriented himself as she walked away. “Goodnight, Rumi...” 

The corners of her mouth turned upwards sweetly. “Goodnight.” 

The moment she left, he let out all the breath he was holding in, stressfully running his hands through his hair. 

Flame snorted, rubbing his nose into Kai’s arm. The Master of Fire grunted, pushing the dragon away. 

“Don’t give me that look.” 

A small plume of fire was shot in his direction. 

“Yeah I _know_... I shoulda stood my ground. What else?” 

The dragon huffed, turning away and spinning around to find a comfortable sleeping position. 

“You gonna be grouchy with me all day?” Flame narrowed his eyes, with no reaction. Kai threw up his hands. Why did he get the dragon with attitude? 

“At least you’re going to get to stretch your wings a lot more often.” Flame yawned. The absolute _disrespect_. 

“ _Heathen_.” Kai accused his dragon, which earned another burst of fire. 

“Fine, you hate me. Goodnight, drama queen.” 

Flame growled, low enough to be some form of a threat, but Kai was impervious to fine lines at this point. 

“Yeah, you heard me. Get some beauty sleep, you big lump of scales.” 

As Kai closed the door to the stables, he caught sight of the moon glistening outside. It was pretty late. He wondered how often Harumi really was sneaking out and how Wu hadn’t caught on yet. 

He also wondered how all of this had gone on beneath his own nose. Was he really so tuned out of their lives that he didn’t catch on to all of _this?_ He should have been better than that. He should have stopped her before she even got this far. 

But, it _was_ Harumi. She had an iron will that even he couldn’t beat. This probably would have happened regardless, and he probably would have agreed to help from the start. 

_Spoiled brat_ , he shook his head at the thought of her, looking down at the gi he’d refused to touch the moment Wu had given it to him. It had buried in his closet for seven years. 

_Master of Fire..._

He hated the title now more than ever because wearing this gi just made it all the more real. 

The legends were undoubtedly true, though he endlessly denied them. There’s only a certain amount of times you can accidentally burn yourself (or the entire kitchen that one time...) before you have to stop ignoring the patterns. He’d still done his best to hide the abilities through his blacksmithing. It seemed he had gone unnoticed. But he only dreaded the day he would hold that golden sword to channel his element and officially become the Master of Fire. He didn’t want any part of this; he just wanted to keep them safe. 

But... perhaps this would be the best way to do that. 

He struggled a bit to get it going but soon enough a small flame burned in his hand. He studied it before it eventually blew away with the wind. 

Kai hated lying to _her_ most of all. 

He sighed, closing his palm where the flame had been. 

_This is going to be a disaster._

* * *

“Are you sure we’re not just being pranked?” 

Kai’s snarky remarks were starting to get on her nerves. That and the annoying music blasting from all directions in this _stupid_ arcade. 

Actually, _everything_ about the arcade was annoying. The obnoxious smell of pizza, the squealing of children, and the flood of multicolored lights were starting to give her a headache. 

She preferred the bar over this. 

“Yeah, maybe Coal realized she was too young to drink and wanted to put her in the right environment,” Nya giggled, sipping from her soda. Kai swiped it, and Nya gave out an indignant “ _Hey_!” 

“Too much sugar, young lady.” 

“I’ll young lady _you_ -!” 

Harumi buried her head in her arms, groaning. “Would you two please be quiet?” 

“Uh oh, throwing _tantrums_ now? Way to act your age, _Rumi_.” 

Harumi looked up at Kai with murder in her eyes. 

That look shut him up. She gave a proud “humph” and sat up, stealing the soda from him. 

“ _Evil_. All of you.” The brunette sulked. 

The girls laughed, and even Kai cocked a smile. 

Harumi was glad to have him here. Both of them. Things actually felt... normal. _Fun_. Without the secrets hanging over their heads, Harumi could feel herself lighten up already, even in enemy territory. 

Now if only they weren’t anxiously waiting for Coal and Walker. 

_Walker..._ She thought, imagining what this interaction would be like. She wasn’t sure what to think. She’d heard the name countless times and yet had never met him. She knew he had authority, and if someone like _Coal_ wouldn’t even consider getting on his bad side, he had to be pretty strong. And, of course, his skills were legendary in the underground community. 

It had still come as a shock to her that tonight he was actually _coming_ . After a week of waiting for word from Coal, she had been preparing herself for the worst. And at the last minute, he had told them all to be _here_ of all places. 

She’d be lying if she said she was calm. She was internally freaking out. 

“I wonder what Walker’s like...” Harumi said, trying to pass the time. Every minute they waited she grew more aware of _everything_. 

“Sounds like a jerk.” Nya shrugged. “Mr. Can’t show his face because he’s all high and mighty. _Please_. It’s only hacking.” 

“Like you can hack things.” Kai deadpanned. 

“I-I-” Nya sputtered. “I happen to have _very_ useful skills when it comes to technology.” 

“Well I think they’re _both_ jerks,” Kai said, ignoring Nya’s rebuttal. 

“Hey, Coal was sweet!” his little sister argued, before she stopped, pink rushing to her cheeks. 

Kai cocked a brow. 

“What’s with the face.” 

Harumi snorted, trying to hide her smile behind her hands. 

“In case you hadn’t noticed, Nya has a-” 

“DEEP HATRED FOR EVERYTHING RELATED TO BOYS.” The raven-haired girl burst, slapping a hand over Harumi’s mouth with a glare that said ‘don’t you dare’. Harumi exploded into giggles. 

Kai rolled his eyes. “Girls. _Giggles_.” he shivered. “I don’t get it.” 

Their light conversation was interrupted by the waiter, who slid a pizza onto the table. It took them by surprise. Harumi hadn’t noticed him before, with his seemingly energetic personality, and light blue hoodie hidden behind his orange and yellow striped apron. He must’ve just gotten there. His auburn curls bounced as he bent down to do so and stood back up, shoving a notepad into the pocket of his apron. 

“One pepperoni,” the boy said with a wink of his striking blue eyes. 

Harumi beamed at him. 

“Thanks!” 

“Wait, we didn’t order a-!” Kai called after him. 

“Weird,” Rumi said, looking after the boy. _But_ _kinda_ _charming_... she pleasantly thought. 

“Did he just _wink_ at you?” Nya asked incredulously. Probably a bad idea. The murder was set in _Kai’s_ eyes this time. 

“He did _what_?” he went serious. 

Harumi couldn’t help but flash him a smug smile. “Yeah. _Jealous_?” 

Kai was not amused. 

“Why do you get the _cute_ ones?” Nya trailed with a sigh, taking a small bite of the pizza. 

“Wha- WHAT did you say?” 

“He really _was_ , wasn’t he?” Harumi added, attempting to tease Kai. He sat back, arms crossed. 

“ _Evil. Pure evil._ ” 

Nya snickered, shoving a plate of pizza in her brother’s direction. “Eat, you big baby.” 

Kai grumpily muttered something unintelligible, and probably profane, lifting to shove at least half of the pizza slice into his mouth. Harumi frowned, disgusted by his sloppiness. He lifted his eyebrows as if to say ‘try me’. 

Harumi scoffed, looking away from his bad mannerisms. How he had lasted more than a day in the palace was beyond her. 

“FSM we’ve waited so long imma give em a piece of my mind,” Kai said without swallowing. Harumi glared at him. He was doing it on purpose. He took a long sip of the soda to wash down the food. 

“Oh, hi Coal,” Nya said, unfazed. 

Kai spit out his drink, spraying it all over his side of the table. Harumi was equal parts amused and repulsed. 

Sure enough, when she glanced up, Coal was greeting them with a small wave, rushing in from the cold evening. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he was hasty to apologize, taking off his jacket and sitting next to Nya. The raven-haired girl stiffened and Harumi watched as Nya made a great effort to _not_ look. It was hard not to, though. Coal was obviously an athlete; there was no other way to explain his physique. “Just... life stuff, really. I told Walker to just meet here early. AW SWEET!” he eyed the dish with almost giddy excitement. “I haven’t had Bunny’s Pizza in forever.” 

“Help yourself,” Harumi told him cheerily. 

“Well _Coal_ , was it? It’s funny that you say Walker was supposed to meet us here early,” Kai said, “ because I see no _Walker_.” 

Coal shook his head, swallowing his first bite of food, before speaking. Harumi was pleased, and she shot Kai a pointed look, eyes saying ‘see? It’s called being polite’. Kai obviously did not care. “Oh no. He’s here. I just saw him.” 

Brows furrowed with confusion, Harumi looked at him. “That can’t be right. The only people here are us, some kids, and...” 

Of course, as her sentence trailed off, the waiter from a few minutes ago approached them again, having discarded his apron, and setting his notepad on the table. Harumi stared with wide jade eyes, realizing it was _him_. He slid into the booth next to Kai, who did not look pleased in the slightest. 

“Sorry to keep you all waiting. I wanted to make sure Coal got here before continuing on with things.” 

Harumi had to take a few more seconds to register that _this_ was Walker. A pizza boy, who was skinny as a twig and seemingly _their_ age. He was just... average. 

She was so underwhelmed that it was overwhelming. 

Meeting Nya’s eyes, she could tell her friend had had the same reaction. But she also looked scared. That’s when the second reaction hit Rumi. 

Oh _FSM_... 

They had called him _cute_. 

Kai actually laughed. “Wait so _you’re_ Walker?” 

“Hey, not so loud, Red,” Walker snapped, with a low hiss. 

Kai, clearly offended that someone other than Harumi or Nya had the _nerve_ , let out an indignant breath, mumbling “ _s’not_ _my name_.” 

“But to answer your question, _yes_. I am.” 

“It’s really nice to meet you,” Harumi grinned, hopping on the opportunity to make a better first impression. It hit her then that the wink he gave her earlier was probably a sign. 

She felt kind of dumb now. 

But Walker returned the smile. 

“Nice to officially meet you too, Jade.” 

Cleared his throat, Kai’s eyes traveled between them. 

“Alright, break the eye contact, and let’s get this over with, _please_.” 

“You need a nap,” Nya spoke in an offhanded tone. 

Walker beamed, taking notice of her. “You must be X. Coal told me a bit about you last time you met. I’m the _jerk_.” 

Nya paled. “You heard that?” 

Walker shrugged, sitting back with a knowing grin. “Every word.” 

And suddenly, Walker had all the influence at their small booth. They all watched as he got serious, flipping through his notepad. 

“Well, I guess we should start this off. I know the fortress-like the back of my hand. Even after some digging, I’m not convinced that your _weapons_ are there.” 

“What?” Harumi implored. “They have to be!” 

Walker peeked up at her, bearing patience. “I wouldn’t worry. There are other places Garmadon might be keeping them if they're as important as you say.” 

Relieved, Harumi nodded. 

“Wait, hold on,” Kai interrupted him. They all turned their attention to him. “If they’re not in the most heavily guarded fortress of all time, where in the hell _would_ they be?” 

“ _Somewhere worse_ ,” Walker mumbled with a strong exhale. “I don’t know for sure, but I have my suspicions that Garmadon has a... _prison_... of sorts elsewhere. He takes people that he doesn’t want to get away there... and maybe he would be keeping artifacts hidden there as well. Just a hunch.” 

Nya scoffed. “You want us to follow you on just a _hunch_?” 

Walker pointedly peered up at her, slightly irked. “ _You_ wanted my help, sweetheart.” 

Nya sat glowering at him. 

Feeling herself start to sweat from the built-up tension, Harumi rubbed her palms on her legs. Maybe bringing Kai and Nya _wasn’t_ the best idea. 

“And I know the place is real because I’ve seen them, um, take people there. It’s our best bet.” 

“Great!” Harumi exclaimed in an attempt to lighten the mood. Any second now, Kai or Nya was going to tick him off enough to leave and she would _not_ be having that. “How do we get there.” 

“We don’t know.” Coal explained through a bite of pizza, looking to Walker. 

Walker facepalmed, which seemed to confuse Coal as well as all their reactions. 

“We _do_ have ideas. _Remember Coal_?” 

“Ideas?” The man stared off, blanking. “Umm...” 

Walker glared at him before a light seemed to go off in his thought process. “Oh! Right! The _dragons_.” 

Burying his face in his hands, Walker sighed. “Thank you, Coal.” 

“Should I sit back for a while?” 

“Yeah. You do that.” 

As they talked, Harumi’s perspective of them shifted a little. They clearly weren’t just business partners. They talked like Kai and Nya and Harumi did with each other. As if they had been familiar with each other for years. Maybe they even knew each other in their everyday lives, outside of the illegal commerce they had gotten involved in. 

Recovering from the embarrassment that Coal’s moment had brought, Walker bounced back into business. “ _Anyway_ , are you familiar with a place called the Underworld?” 

The name clicked with all of them, and they exchanged glances. 

Wu had mentioned the Underworld in his stories... it was the realm Garmadon had been banished for nearly ten years. And it was definitely nowhere any normal mortal could get to. 

Walker chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes. Well, I’ve heard the word thrown around only about a million times. I’m like _maybe_ 85% sure that that’s the destination we’re looking for. And _whaddya_ _know_? You three happen to have the only creatures that can travel from our realm to _that_ one.” 

First Spinjitzu Master... what kind of coincidence was that. 

Kai groaned, covering his eyes. “ _Stupid destiny._ ” 

“ _Convenient_ ,” Harumi smiled. 

“Very,” Walker agreed. “If we get there then we’re pretty much home free. The _only_ setback that we might have from there are the only two people I’ve witnessed travel to and from the Underworld.” 

“Which would _be_?” Nya pressed. 

“Garmadon and his _son_.” 

They took a pause, processing that. Kai spoke first. 

“Garmadon... has a _son_?” 

Coal and Walker looked to each other before turning back to them. 

“Man... you guys really aren’t from around here, are you?” Coal mused. 

“You have no idea,” Harumi told them shyly. 

“I’m _sorry_ ...” Kai spoke again. “ Garmadon has a _son_?!” 

“A highly trained _assassin_ ,” the hacker corrected him solemnly. “And he’s no joke. If you run into him, I’m telling you, you might not be making it out of there.” 

Harumi suddenly had a brief flash from some time away. Back when this had all started. 

_“Help!” she cried, trying to climb her way through the debris. It was no use. She was too small and the fire had become too large. Tears burned her cheeks and she screamed. “HELP ME PLEASE!”_

_And then suddenly, a boy had climbed through the rubble. He wore all black and a weapon of gold gleamed in his hand. He stared at her... blankly... expressionless even as the palace began to crumble._

_Her chest rose and fall as she looked at him._

_“Help me,” she whispered._

_His face twisted into something horrified, and he gasped. The roof began to fall and before she could register what was happening, he had grabbed her hand and ran. The crash of the ceiling sent her reeling, and she screamed, struggling to keep up with the boy. But he kept going._

_He saved her._

She shook her head, disoriented. Garmadon had a son... 

Had it been _him_? 

She couldn’t ponder it much further as she tuned back in. 

“Now... for payment...” 

“ _Payment_ ?” Nya scorned. “Are you _serious_?” 

“Hey, this stuff doesn’t come easy. All I want is a small compensation for my work and I’ll get you in and out to the best of my ability.” 

“You’re not even going to go with us?!” 

“And risk my life in that hellhole? Uh, no thank you!” 

“Forget this!” Nya stood up angrily. “I could easily just do this myself. There’s no need for a cowardly _fraud_ to-” 

“ _Stop it_...” Harumi hissed, glaring at her from across the table. She prompted her friend to sit down. “Walker is the only one who can do this.” She turned to the man in question. “We don’t have payment right now. But the next time we meet, we’ll pay you generously.” 

“Sounds like a deal,” Walker flashed them a smile as he confidently stood. “We’ll keep in touch.” 

“Where are you going?” the princess inquired. 

“To shoo some _kids_ out of here.” 

As Walker disappeared from their sight, the group eyed each other. Coal bit his lip. 

“I should probably go too. Got my folks waiting for me.” He gave them his signature friendly look, pulling up his gray hood. “Nice to see you all again, though. And Red, it was nice to officially meet you. Welcome to the team!” 

“Not my name,” the boy in red grumbled. 

“Bye Coal!” Harumi and Nya called out in unison. Harumi gave her friend a significant look, and Nya pretended to ignore it. 

“Can we go home now?” Kai whined as soon as they were alone. 

“Kai, if you say one more word tonight, I’m going to call Coal back here,” Harumi said sweetly. 

“Yeah, no thanks,” the boy quickly replied, hopping up. 

Harumi and Nya both chortled with laughter, as they both registered the same piece of vital information. 

Kai was scared of Coal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the whole hinted romance between Kai and Harumi isn't just for some cliche love triangle. I'm better than that xD It sets up some major character development for the main ship, and plus I just find it realistic. Sue me.
> 
> Speaking of ships, they're all over the place rn. Can't wait to throw in two more people into this mix! My overdramatic self is going to have a field day.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks my friends! (≧▽≦) Each one makes me so happy!!
> 
> Aight, that's all for now. Apple out~


	7. Well Hello Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain this past month: hehe words go brrrr  
> (If you listen carefully in the distance, you'll hear my internal screaming)
> 
> Well folks, after a long awaited chapter, I welcome you back to my small corner of the internet. It is trashy corner but I like it that way  
> (・∀・)
> 
> This chap is plot. Probably gonna be that way for a while. *Sigh* I just wanna write fluff T-T  
> (Honestly though, the majority of this story will have fluffy filler and if your opinion is not attuned to that, spread it on a cracker and swallow it, I really don't care ^o^)
> 
> Also, I couldn't figure out how to make this chapter NOT jump around as much as it does so... Oh well? This is gonna be a long one, so strap yourselves in lads.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

“I can’t believe we’re actually going to do this tonight.” Kai grunted, bringing his hammer onto the fresh steel of his newer project. Harumi looked up from her book, noting his disheveled appearance. He was sweating a storm, which was to be expected (honestly her least favorite part of blacksmithing. She opted out of the activity, choosing not to undo the effort that went into her perfectly placed locks of hair). The girl smiled just to herself, as his own hair was nothing short of a mess, unlike the organized mess it usually was. It was cute. 

“Me either,” the princess admitted, marking the page. The Tales of Lady Iron Dragon was her favorite to read, lent to her by Sensei Wu a few years back. He used to tell them the legend when they were kids, and now she loved to get lost in the pages. Nya and her would always fight over who got to be the heroine in their make-believe adventures as children. She slightly chuckled at the memory. 

“What’s funny?” 

“We’re all grown up.” Harumi said lightly, swiftly hopping up from the couch and gliding over to him. He hardly glanced up, too focused on the blade. It was a rare occurrence to see him that way; usually he had no patience for anything like this, as was apparent when he first started out. But when he was here, he wasn’t whiny, impatient, arrogant Kai. He was very much like his father. Responsible. Protective. Hard working. 

He really had grown up. 

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards in a smirk. “You’re still the same little brat that threatened to have me beheaded when I told you your dress was an eyesore.” 

“I miss that dress...” 

“I don’t.” 

Harumi rolled her eyes. “You don’t miss anything about the palace, do you?” 

Kai snorted. “What, being cooped up and _dignified_ 24/7? Being left behind by mom and dad every day while they attended important meetings and conferences? Yeah, sure, I’ll miss that.” He blew a strand of hair out of his eyes, and reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. “Don’t see why anyone would miss that life.” 

She could sense the question behind that statement. Why would _she_ miss that life? And honestly? 

Harumi had no clue. 

She hated being a princess. All the responsibilities, all the lessons, all the composure, all the expectations. The best hours of her life there would be spent playing hide and seek with Kai and Nya, pretending to be pirates as they ran around the halls, listening to Wu’s stories whenever he stopped by in the evenings. 

“It was just... nice...” Harumi thought aloud, roaming the room to look out the nearest window. The scenery distracted her. Ignacia was beautiful. The kind of place she could see herself being for the rest of her life. Outside of a palace. No walls. Just country, fields, and a full sky. 

Kai must have sensed the sudden offput in her tone, as he stopped what he was doing. He looked down at the sword, before glancing back up at the girl, who stared out the window wistfully. The boy sighed. She was a dreamer; there was no sense nor ground to her. But he wouldn’t want her any other way. 

Her hair looked nice. It always did. 

“Well...” Kai put the hammer down, still studying her. The blacksmith smiled just to himself, appreciating her company here today. Despite everything going on, she was still making time for him. “This here is pretty nice...” 

The princess turned her back to the window, tilting her head with a slight curiosity as she considered him. 

“Yeah,” she met his eyes with a chuckle. “I guess it is.” 

Still, there was some hinted unsureness. Kai crossed his arms. 

He had absolutely _no_ idea how things would be from here on out if tonight’s “heist” really went according to plan. If in fact there was war, they needed to be on their constant guard, and that’s if to say those Golden Weapons could actually defeat the Emperor. This could be as simple as weeks of effort or it could result in _years_ of running and fighting. There was no way to tell exactly what they would be getting into. 

As such... none of them could be thinking about what could have been. This was it. They were going all in and there was a chance that... well... this all had to be left behind. 

They wouldn’t be able to stay tucked away, running this shop, making a living... they wouldn’t be able to sit here on weekdays and enjoy each other's company. Everything was going to change... maybe even them. 

He knew Harumi well enough to tell those same thoughts had crossed her mind. 

“I know you still want more.” Kai’s shoulders dropped with his heavy sigh, with the realization that she couldn’t make a commitment to this when her heart was elsewhere right now. And even though she was here with him _now,_ she couldn’t make commitments to him either. Not until this was all over. “And that’s okay... we’ll take it one day at a time, okay? See where things go from here... and then maybe... I don’t know... maybe you’d wanna?” 

“Yeah.” The girl beamed at him, giving Kai just a shred of contentment to soothe his inner swarm of constant worry and anxiety that he’d been trying to bury the moment he agreed to go along with all this craziness. “One day at a time.” 

The breeze of the changing seasons filled the room with every passing hour. Harumi spent the rest of her afternoon curled up by the fire, chatting with Kai about whatever they could think of. Nya eventually joined them, stealing Harumi away for a bit as they made dinner together (a tradition, really). They laughed throughout the meal, as if forgetting what was going to happen in a few short hours. Their final moments of normal. 

She wanted to hold on to this more than anything... She didn’t want this- whatever _this_ was- to change. And stronger than her fear of the Emperor and what she had lost was the fear of losing what she still had. 

But as the night approached... Harumi had to let go. 

* * *

Jay had the nightmare again. 

When the tides were restless, so was he. He was just a child; but he was fighting for his life. The Misfortune’s Keep swayed violently, and the crashing waves on the deck could have swept him off at any moment. He was scared. God, he was _scared_. 

The pirates would do nothing to help... they would always sneer and push him around and threaten to hurt him. But what they did that day was the worst of all. They laughed and cheered as he was forcefully taken from her side. He didn’t even know who she was. Her blond hair was nothing like his... but her voice... he swore he recognized her voice. That voice that cried for him to come back. 

The child could only cry out as he was thrown off the side, taken by the depths of the yearning ocean. He couldn’t breathe... the salt filled his lungs and it burned. He wasn’t a child anymore. He was... himself. Still drowning in that unforgiving water. Jay just wanted it to end... 

And then he saw the light. Just above the ocean's surface; it crackled and danced, illuminating the sky and reflecting across the water. Jay sunk lower and lower, but as he stared at the light, it _filled_ him. He was pulsating with its energy, though the water pulled him closer to death. 

If he could just... reach it... 

Jay could never tell who pulled him from the water in that nightmare. No matter how many times it repeated itself... no matter how detailed it got... he just needed to focus on the light... 

But time and time again, as he turned away, someone came. Their raven black hair and eyes that belonged to the ocean could barely be made out in the darkness that these depths brought. That’s all he saw... Just a blurred figure in this elaborate, deadly dream. 

And then he’d wake up. His shirt drenched in cold, daunting sweat. He panted, trying to reorient himself. 

It was only a dream. 

Just a dream. 

The pirates were long gone. He was far away from that murderous sea. He was safe. 

He was safe. 

Jay slipped out of his bed, wandering to the apartment’s single bathroom to try and wake himself up. The frigid water stung at his face as he splashed enough to erase the fresh images of the dream. 

Finally... he calmed down. 

He sat at the edge of his bed, pulling out his phone to attempt to call Cole. Cole was always the first person he needed to talk to. He had no one else... 

Last he saw his friend, the older man had given him a thumbs up on his way out to meet Jade. It was nearing the morn... He would definitely be back by now, Jay figured. 

The call went to voicemail. Jay ended it, relieving a tired sigh. 

It wasn’t unusual for Cole to fall right asleep after a meet up. Maybe he was too deep into his it to hear Jay’s call. Figuring that to be the case, the man decided to pay the matter no mind. Cole would call him back at the first opportunity. He was fine. Everything was fine. 

He sat back, wondering what to do now that he was fully awake. He had a number of clients to start considering. None of them offered much pay though... 

The tv caught his attention first. 

It didn’t click at first as he saw the day’s headline. He recognized the words “Cyrus Borg” and “dead”. But they didn’t belong together. How odd. 

Until it _did_ click. He read it until he understood. The pictures on the screen weren’t just random. They were _real_. The blood, the broken glass, the emptied, lifeless room. Jay felt himself grow pale the longer he looked on. There was a sting in his chest that started to settle. 

That couldn’t be right. 

Borg was... _dead_? 

His phone rang. 

Jay tore his eyes away from the television, taking the call. 

“ _Jay_!” 

“Cole?” Jay rubbed his head, which had started to ache with this new development. He couldn’t get the picture out of his head. All the blood... the death. Something big had happened... and if it involved Cyrus Borg, it involved him too. “Where are you?” 

“ _I had to take the long way. I was followed.”_

_“What?!”_ Now, Jay panicked. None of this was making sense. He was _never_ followed. Every single one of his tracks had been carefully erased for the past two years. For Cole to have been followed or tracked would be impossible... “What happened!” 

“ _I’ll explain it to you when I get there. We were able to shake off_ _Garmadon’s_ _men-”_

_“_ We?!” 

_“-but I still wanted to be careful just in case someone is still tracking me.”_

Jay sputtered for an answer. He was in too much shock already; what the hell had _happened_ in just a matter of hours? 

“Alright.” He finally replied. “Get here quick. I want to hear everything.” 

“ _Everything might get a little confusing.”_

He hung up. Five minutes later, there was a knock at his apartment door. 

Cole stood in the doorway, panting. He had been running, it seemed. Jay could only hope that his haste had been enough. For Cole to even _be_ here was dangerous but that was a risk Jay was willing to take right now. He was just happy to see Cole. _Alive_. 

“They came out of nowhere...” Cole bent over, desperately heaving for air. “Oh my god, Jay, I don’t know how but they were going to take me away...” 

“It’s okay,” the auburn-haired boy assured his friend. He grabbed Cole’s arm, yanking him inside the apartment and slamming the door. “We’re safe here.” 

Cole gave a brief nod before collapsing on the nearby couch in the cramped living room. 

Jay shook his head. “What the hell happened out there, Cole?” 

Cole had his face buried in a pillow as though even _he_ wasn’t sure what took place. 

“I told you to just pass the message along to Jade!” 

“Hey! I did!” The raven-haired man got defensive, sitting upright now. “And she turned out to be the _heir_ to the throne, and then her friend started looking at me weird, and some assassin dude tried to _take me_ and then a DRAGON just came out of nowhere and flew us away! A DRAGON, JAY A MOTHERFFFF-” 

“Heir? Assassin? Friend? Dragon?” Jay couldn’t believe this. What nonsense was Cole going on about when they needed to be _serious_. 

Could Garmadon really have caught onto him? How had he not known? 

“Jay you gotta believe me!” 

“I do, Cole!” 

Cole narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. 

“Fine. I don’t. Can you just-” Jay groaned, running his hands over his face. He was too tired for this. “Explain it to me? Slowly?” 

The man on the couch sighed. 

“Fine.” 

* * *

Having spent the majority of his life running and hiding, Jay wasn’t sure _how_ he had gotten here. He had sworn the minute Skylor got captured he would never even _look_ at that damned fortress again, but now here he was! 

This was all _Cole’s_ fault. 

Even from the moment Cole had told him Jade was supposedly the heir to Ninjago’s throne, Jay had still put his foot down. With Cyrus Borg dead, going back into Garmadon’s systems would be suicide. Just another target on his back! And yet Cole had spent a whole week _insisting_ they help Harumi, to give her a chance, to maybe see a new era for Ninjago. 

Jay still saw absolutely no point in this. 

He eventually caved. 

Because it wasn’t _impossible_ for this mission to work. The increasingly odd trio had the dragons and seemed to know what they were doing... kinda... 

Anyway, it was rather hard to make money when you lived under the radar. Working at that Pizza place wasn’t meant to give him a reliable source of income rather a believable cover. But _this_ mission... Princess Harumi was desperate, that was for sure. With the amount she had offered to pay, Jay figured he could do this one last job, and finally hightail it out of Ninjago City for good. 

Piece of cake. 

“Does anyone need a review?” The boy stressfully ran a hand through his auburn hair. Already they were one hour behind schedule because _someone_ couldn’t listen. “I’m looking at you, _Red_.” 

Harumi- or Jade as he needed to start referring to her as- shook her head, securing her bag around her shoulders and giving Red a significant look. The addressed brunette just growled, crossing his arms. 

“I’ll figure it out.” 

“Great!” Jay declared. 

“-but with all due respect, I think the ladies should stay here.” 

Both X and Jade made sounds of clear offense, looking at Red with expressions of disbelief. 

“ _Seriously_?” X hissed, her usual sour manner ever prominent today. In the brief course of knowing her, Jay had usually tried to come prepared for said manner, as it was rather obvious she didn’t care for him. He couldn’t say he felt any differently for her though. 

Red set his shoulders, staring them down. 

“I’m just saying that the more people we bring to the Underworld, the more of a chance we’ll get caught. I think me and Coal could handle ourselves just fine.” 

Cole rubbed his neck, sucking in through his teeth. “I kind of agree there. It usually doesn’t end well when there’s more than two people trying to sneak in. And we’re not exactly sure what’s in the Underworld... I say the stealthier the better.” 

_Great_ , so it seemed they wanted to change the plan last minute. 

“So then they stay with me,” Jay sighed, trying to improvise with their requests. “Which will make it easier on my end. I’ll get the security systems down while X and Jade, you can keep an eye on their monitors and work the coms. _Now_ are we good _?”_

Jade scoffed. “Absolutely not! This was all my plan to begin with!” she turned to Red, who seemed rather unconcerned with her sudden agitation. “I’m going with you.” 

“No, you’re not,” he argued. 

Jay hated the tenseness, and he hated Jade’s look of expectation being shot at _him_ now. He was the one in charge of the plan here, so he could easily let her at least have her way... but he didn’t really want to get on Red’s bad side. If looks could kill, Red’s could certainly set him on fire. 

Jade huffed. 

“I’ll double the payment if I get to go with.” 

Red’s mouth hung open. So did Jay’s. He had to do a double take with her words. 

_Double_ the payment? That was four thousand credits! That could get him _well_ beyond Ninjago City. 

“Deal!” he agreed immediately, eyeing Cole. The man gave him an ecstatic thumbs up. This was going _way_ better than he could have thought. Maybe all his worrying was for nothing. 

“Are you _serious_?!” Red scowled, irritation plastered all over his face. Jay didn’t know why, though. Jade was small and innocent looking, but she was clever and cunning. Not to mention that hellfire of an iron will. She had methods of getting her way that always seemed to irritate Red more than anyone else. It always made Jay wonder how well they knew each other. With the way they argued... it was hard to tell. 

“Very,” Jade replied, straightening herself. “Now, Walker, is that all we need to discuss?” 

“I believe so,” he grinned, finally sitting down at his makeshift desk and pulling out his laptop. “I’ll set up here and try to work my way in again. I know the code like the back of my hand, just need to double check that it’s good to go in order to infiltrate. Garmadon won’t know what hit him.” 

“Now wait a minute,” X started, clearly still upset. “I still want to help too!” 

Red looked like he was about to say some other dismissive comment, which likely wouldn’t have blown over well with the raven-haired girl, but Cole was the first to step in, friendly with the clients as always. 

“Actually, some extra help here with Walker might be _pretty_ beneficial. He gets _performance_ _anxiety_.” 

Jay flushed beet red, kicking Cole’s shin with annoyance as his friend started to cackle. He briefly looked up to see that X was no longer frustrated but... blushing? 

_Oh great,_ he realized at that, turning back to his computer bitterly. _Another Cole admirer._

_“_ A-Alright...” she agreed, ducking her head in an uncharacteristically shy manner. Jay shook his head, tuning back in to the numbers and letters on his screen. He had spent years memorizing their pattern, and they looked as familiar as always. Garmadon hadn’t changed a thing yet. This was going to be a breeze. 

“I’m in,” he declared, standing back up to eye the group seriously. “I’ll draw their attention to the systems with a few well-timed attacks. It should give you guys enough time to get to the Underworld, find the weapons, and get back out without being detected.” 

“Fingers crossed,” Cole muttered. 

“I still have a bad feeling about this,” Red sighed, closing his eyes with a heavy breath. 

But Jade was always there to make up for the lack of enthusiasm. Without warning or hesitance, she embraced him. 

"Thank you, Walker. I know this will work.” 

Jay was taken aback by the gesture; Her words gave him that fluttery feeling of goodness that he tried to squash every time. He was no better than any other criminal but the way she talked; he was like some sort of hero to her. He appreciated her gratitude more and more these days as he himself started to wonder if this was worth it. 

Jay nodded, trying not to get distracted. His attention was now solely on making sure they would make it out of this alive. That’s what he did best.

* * *

“ _Double_ the payment, Harumi?!” Kai hissed under his breath as they were preparing the dragons for their trip. Harumi set her shoulders, having avoided addressing him since the moment he suggested she stay behind. “Do I look like I’m made of _money_?” 

Always so condescending. Harumi sighed in frustration. “I wouldn’t have _made_ the offer if you hadn’t made that ridiculous request, _Kai_.” 

He swore with a stubborn shake of his head. As if _he_ were the one that should be feeling angry right now. 

Harumi didn’t want to talk about it. She breezed past him and made her way to the black dragon; Rocky, where Coal was already starting (and struggling) to get on the saddle. 

“ _Nice dragon...”_ His usually calm voice wavered, which gave Harumi something to giggle about in light of all the tenseness. Even knowing Coal for some time now, Harumi still marveled at how the man was quite soft at times. It was funnier that Coal still put Kai on edge at times. 

“He won’t hurt you,” the princess assured him, approaching the dragon with ease. Her hand rested on the dragon’s snout, and the beast growled with contempt. “Rocky might look big and scary, but he’s the softest of them all.” 

Coal eyed her quizzically. “Rocky, huh?” 

Harumi nodded with an easy smile. “Do I have stories to tell you.” 

“Well I’d love to hear them after this whole mess,” Coal grinned back. 

Harumi hopped up on the dragon’s back first, using her spare hand to help guide Coal into a secure position behind her. She gripped the reigns tightly, preparing for flight. 

As they took to the air, following Kai’s lead, Harumi tried not to fall into worry. Somehow, she just couldn’t shake the feeling that despite all their preparation, something was wrong. Something wouldn’t work. They weren’t going to make it out of there. 

Out of habit, she looked to Kai for some sort of validation, knowing it was a long shot if he’d even acknowledge her when he was angry. 

It soothed her when he did. The second her eyes landed on him, he tore his gaze away from in front of him. He still had that look of regret, but Harumi couldn’t care less. 

When he gave her that firm nod, hints of his caring nature bleeding into the brown of his eyes, Harumi knew it was going to be okay. 

Though, she wished she could say she knew what to expect. 

It was a well-known fact among them that the dragons had unnatural abilities; one being travelling between realms. At times, it amazed her, and among other things, she’d daydream about being able to do _that_. 

Never again. 

Harumi’s stomach clenched as Rocky began to spin uncontrollably. The wind rushed at her harshly, and a shrill ring settled in her ears as the pressure increased. She yelped, trying to yank the reigns back before he flung them off, but to no avail. Rocky was taking control. 

“WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” Coal cried, clinging onto her. Harumi didn’t have a chance to comprehend an answer. A growing flash of light blinded her, and she shielded her eyes, crouching low to hang on oi the dragon’s neck as tightly as she could. 

“HOLD ON!” she called. 

It was as if the sky had opened; the rift swallowing them as the dragon barreled into it, flying full speed. 

And then it was gone. 

Harumi opened her eyes when she found that the wind had resided and no collision had occurred. And she was in _awe_. 

Bright colors hit her from every direction, glowing all sorts of shades, and illuminating the tunnels in which the dragons flew through with ease. The princess laughed breathlessly, reaching out to touch it. The colors wisped through her hands like clouds, creating an artistic ripple. 

“ _WOOHOO!”_

Harumi turned her gaze to Kai, finding his reaction to be similar to hers. He reached out his arms to either side, enjoying the thrill of letting the wind blow against him. Seeming to share his excitement, Flame did an enthusiastic whoosh through the air, careful as to not drop his rider. 

“THIS IS _EPIC_!” 

“I wanna do that...” Harumi muttered in the tiniest bit of envy, watching from the side as Flame did more and more flips. 

“Wait, _wait_ -!” 

Before Harumi could register Coal’s protest, Rocky had already started mirroring the Fire dragon, barreling into a series of majestic and smooth twirls. The girl cheered, throwing her arms in the air and- 

Coal’s arms slipped from around her torso, and he yelped as their increasing momentum started to send him flying. 

“ _PRINCESS_!” 

Her eyes widened with terror at the realization, and she tried to turn around in time to catch him, but it was too late. Her hand just barely grazed his as he was sent flying back. 

“COAL!” 

Relief overtook her as Rocky’s tail sprung upwards enough for Coal to latch onto. He hollered, gripping the dragon for his life. 

“ _HELP ME!”_ His eyes clenched tight, their acceleration threatening to peel him off at any second. 

Harumi quickly glanced ahead of them, only to find the tunnels spiraling upwards. 

_Oh no..._

They were nearing the Underworld. And that meant... 

Panicking, Harumi turned around, meeting Coal’s terrified eyes. She reached out as far as she could, having to let go of the reigns in order to stretch. 

“ _Hurry_ !” She called as they got closer to the bend. “ _Reach Coal_!” 

“ _I’m trying_!” 

With one arm struggling to secure him around the dragon’s tail, Cole stretched out his other, barely coming close to meeting her hand. 

“ _You’ll have to climb closer!”_

_“I can’t!”_ The man protested. 

_“You have to try!”_

Cole took a deep breath, eyeing the distance he had to make. He was petrified; barely able to move as the wind forced itself against him. If he slipped... he didn’t know _what_ would happen. And he didn’t _want_ to know. 

But gathering what little courage he had, Cole extended an arm to grip the dragon’s scales, using the new hold to push himself forward. 

“F _aster, Coal!”_

Cole grunted, working his way forward as quickly as he could. He could see ahead of them now and- 

_Oh._ That was not good. 

Both of them cried out as Rocky changed direction, racing upwards at a speed that Cole didn’t know was possible. The force of their air began to push him back, despite his progress to climb the dragon. He wasn’t strong enough to do this, he-… 

_No_. 

Resolve settling in, Cole lurched himself up the tail one more time, fighting against the push of the rushing wind. His muscles burned for relief, but he latched on, finally able to meet Harumi’s hand. 

“ _Pull me up!”_ he yelled, heart racing faster and faster. 

Too late. 

The dragon began to spin. 

Cole had never felt so sick in his life. The feeling in his body weakened him, but his hold on Harumi’s hand pulled through. He closed his eyes before the rapid motions could dizzy him further, praying to the dear First Spinjitzu Master to let him _live_. 

Harumi’s screams mixed with his, and the agony and fear of holding on for dear life felt as though it lasted forever. 

Until the winds stopped, and the dragon roared, colliding with the ground and sending them flying. Cole collapsed against rock, head knocking into its jagged surface. FSM that hurt like _hell_. 

Harumi had rolled across the ground from where she was flung, landing a few meters away from him. Despite the ache in his head and arms, Cole’s concern for her grew when he found she wasn’t moving. 

“Princess!” 

The man rushed over to her as soon as his dizziness subsided and he could see. He hoisted her figure onto his lap so he could get a good look at her. She coughed weakly, holding her side. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

Harumi made an odd noise, laying her head back with a groan. 

“Yeah... yeah, I’ll be fine...” 

Cole let out a breath of air he had been holding in the moment he climbed onto that dragon. 

He was _never_ doing that again. 

A crash sounded somewhere further. Cole could barely see a thing, it was so dark, but he could make out the sounds similar to that of a cave or cavern. Everything echoed, and tiny droplets of water would drip onto the dampened rock. It was safe to say that they were underground. 

Could they really be in a different _realm_? 

“ _Coal! Do you copy?! Can anyone hear me?!”_

The voice rang in his ear ever so faintly, and Cole gasped. The comms! 

“I can hear you, X,” Cole replied. Harumi groaned from where she still lay in his lap. 

“ _I read you loud and clear from where I am. Wherever that is...” s_ omeone else confirmed. More relief hit him, as he recognized Red’s voice. 

“ _Red!”_ Cole exclaimed, “Stay where you are. Harumi and I will come find you.” 

_“Yeah, well you better hurry. I have a feeling I’ll be getting company here soon.”_

The com crackled, as Red tapped out, and Cole turned his attention back to the Princess. 

“Can you stand?” 

She winced. 

“Yeah. Might need a little help though...” 

Cole nodded, steadying her figure against him until they were upright. The girl leaned into him, trying to steady herself. 

“Thank you...” she whispered. 

Cole looked to her, softly. “You’re the most important person in all of this. I would hate to see you get hurt...” 

Making a quick recovery, Harumi detached herself from him, walking on her own. She stumbled a bit but continued to move onwards. Cole felt more at ease, having made sure she wasn’t injured. Thank the FSM. 

“Do we know where Ka-… Red is?” 

Cole shook his head, holding a hand to the cave walls. “Not for sure. But, I heard a crash shortly after we arrived. It wasn’t too far away. That’s probably our best bet.” 

She gulped, nearing him in the dark, and trying to collect herself.

Now was the time to _not_ be scared.

"Alright," she said, as firmly as she could. "Lead the way."

* * *

 _“I’ll draw their attention to the systems with a few well-timed attacks. It should give you guys enough time to get to the Underworld, find the weapons, and get back out without being detected...”_

Lloyd fastened his favorite knife to his belt, tucking another under his black sleeve. Turning to his desk, Lloyd picked up the six small metal stars that lay waiting to be used, carefully slipping them into his pouch. 

He took a deep breath, eyeing himself in the glass. 

Why was he so uneasy about this? He’d done much worse before. Killing was the easy part... 

But _knowing_ who he was killing... that made it more difficult. 

“ _Thank you, Walker. I know this will work.”_

He had been watching the footage with Mr. E when she moved into the frame, hugging Walker with what looked like a mixture of excitement and gratitude. Lloyd was drawn to her for a few seconds then, trapped in some sort of daze as he wondered how receiving such a genuine gesture must feel. 

Lloyd sighed, turning away from his reflection. 

He didn’t want to do this. Not with her involved. 

It’s not like he had much of a choice, though. His father’s threat still echoed through his head, fresh in his mind despite how many days had passed. Lloyd needed to make up for letting her live. Tonight, he’d prove his loyalty. 

Finally... one more item. 

Lloyd’s hand hovered over the stone cuff in hesitation. He hated wearing it. It made him feel cold... 

His prized possession... the only gift Garmadon had ever given him. The item that made him most dangerous. 

Lloyd picked it up, securing it around his wrist, and trying to ignore the chill that always reverberated through his entire body. The feeling always set him on edge, but eventually it died down, leaving him with just a remnant of that hollowness. 

He knew it worked because of that fact alone... but he still had to test it, just to make sure. 

Getting his powers to work on his own was no easy feat. Before Garmadon had given him the bracelet, those abilities were hardly there in the first place. The cuff made it easier to control; it made his powers stronger. 

With a bit of concentration, Lloyd’s hand sparked; blue crackles of electricity forming a small ball for him to control. Lloyd smiled with the assurance that his powers were still functional; it had been so long since he had used them. There had never been much need. 

Until now. 

All thanks to E, they had all the information they needed to apprehend the targets; They were going to the Underworld, hoping to find the Golden Weapons. A valiant effort to make, but unfortunately, they’d be out of luck. And by the time they realized _that_ , they would be cornered. 

And then hopefully this would all be over. Hopefully, Lloyd wouldn’t ever have to think about this again. 

Solemnly looking to his wrist, Lloyd untied the makeshift bracelet he’d made with Harumi’s gift. It fell into his palm, where he closed his fingers around it with a sigh. 

He told her to never come back here again. She didn’t listen. Now he had to do this... 

Lloyd concealed the bracelet in a pocket, sealing it closed. 

Giving himself one last look, the assassin pulled up his mask... then his hood... and set out into the night. 

* * *

Nya didn’t like this one bit. Her brother and best friend in another realm with who knows what? With only three people, if something went wrong, there’s no way they’d be able to get out safely. 

It sucked to be _here_ when she could have gone along. She could be _stealthy_ ; she was at least ten times better than _Kai_ at, like, everything. With him going on the mission, the last thing they were going to be was invisible. 

She was salty, sue her. 

Succumbing to boredom, Nya fiddled around with her com, feeling more and more useless by the minute. Last she had heard from the group, they were going to find Kai. It had been almost two hours since then and no word on their progress. 

She hoped they found those weapons soon. 

“Don’t touch that,” Walker deadpanned, without so much as a glance in her direction. His eyes were still glued to that dumb computer where he’d been typing some code this entire time. Nya didn’t really know much about hacking, but she was sure it was easier than it made him out to be; It was just numbers and letters. Didn’t make him all high and mighty, and it _certainly_ didn’t give any authority to boss her around. 

“Why?” 

“It’s pricey tech, and it took me forever to get them strong enough to catch onto a frequency from a different _realm_.” 

Nya released an annoyed sigh. 

“So?” 

“ _So_ , they’re worth more than your life and I don’t feel like buying parts to replace it.” 

The girl rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” 

Crossing her arms, Nya sat back in the rickety swivel chair Walker had given her last minute. She eyed the so-called base for probably the 200th time, trying to find _something_ interesting to keep her occupied. 

Nya almost couldn’t believe it when Harumi had led them to Ninjago City’s harbor of all places. She hadn’t known Walker for that long, but she knew he was popular; with his supposed reputation, she’d been expecting somewhere a bit nicer at the least. Certainly not a beat-up ship that reeked of mildew and mold. The smell had long since given her a headache. 

In the window of the room, she spotted a bird perched on the sill. A falcon, she concluded, recognizing the black feathers. The girl tilted her head, curiously examining it. It wasn’t moving just... staring at them. 

Walker sucked in through his gritted teeth, seeming to type faster. That drew Nya’s attention away from the window. 

“What?” 

Walker shook his head, narrowing his eyes. 

“Something’s not right. I think they caught on...” 

“Well wasn’t that the plan? To draw their attention to the security systems as a distraction?” 

“Yes but...” 

Walker stopped typing, finally looking up to eye her. 

“They’re not _doing_ anything...” 

She blinked... unable to comprehend what he was talking about. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I _mean_ ... they _know_ . I’ve never hacked into the systems this long. They would usually discover me by now and would be trying to shut me out, but they _haven’t_ . It’s like they know what I’m trying to do and they’re _letting_ me do it.” 

Nya scooted closer to him, trying to look at the screen. She couldn’t make any sense of it. 

“Well why would they do that?” 

Something seemed to click in his eyes, and he gasped. 

“Contact the others! Now!” 

Walker jumped out of his seat in an instant, moving to shut the laptop closed, and unplug it from the desk to shove it in his bag. 

“What? Why?” She asked, flooded with more and more confusion. “What are you doing?” 

“They’re trying to distract _us_. By making us think they haven’t caught on yet, our attention would stay on the security systems while-” 

“While they pick off our friends...” Nya finished for him, eyes widening. She grabbed the microphone of the communicator, panic flooding over her. “GUYS! Are you okay? What’s going on?!” 

All she could hear was static. She looked up at Walker, horrified. He stared back with equal amounts of distress. 

Something seemed to set in him, however, like a harbored fight or flight response, and he took her hand, running out of the room and dragging her with him. 

“Wait!” She called, trying to tug herself out of his hold. “Can’t we do something?!” 

Walker didn’t let go, just kept running, until they were on the deck of the ship. It was pitch black; the only light coming from the city. 

“No,” he replied, looking back at her anxiously. “If they’ve known for this long then it’s likely that they’ve already traced _us_. Which means they could be here any minute now.” 

Nya could feel that cold paralyzation hit her, as she realized how much danger they could _really_ be in. 

That was only heightened when Walker came to a stop, protectively holding her behind him. 

In front of them stood a man, concealed with a biker helmet, red swords gleaming in his hands. Nya immediately recognized him as the same soldier that tried to take Coal a few weeks back. 

And now he was here. For _them_. 

Nya could feel Walker tense up, as his hold on her hand tightened. He took a step back, brushing against her. Normally she would have backed away, but she was still frozen with fear as the soldier stared at them... unmoving. 

She heart sped up, as she took a wavering breath. 

“ _What do we do_?” 

Walker was silent for a moment, staring down the man. His eyes scanned the area, looking for a way out. 

_Dammit._ How did he not see this coming?! 

Jay squared his shoulders, turning his gaze back to the man. He had a weapon stash on the ship in case of an emergency like this. If only he had thought to grab _something_. 

He gulped, gazing at the freights filling the harbor in the distance. He thought of one possible way to get out of here. It would put X in a lot of danger, but... 

“ _Can you fight_?” He whispered. 

“ _Yes_.” 

That was enough for him. 

“ _Distract him. My ride is just behind one of those freights. I’ll come back around and get you...”_

Before she could even agree to the plan, the soldier lunged towards them, blades aimed to kill. X screamed, and Walker swiftly threw them to the ground, narrowly avoiding the attack. He exhaled, feeling a brief moment of relief. 

“ _Go_!” She yelled, pushing him off of her. “I’ve got this.” 

Jay didn’t argue, just fumbled to get up. The masked man was already approaching them again, but Jay was already running now that the entrance to the ship was open. He couldn’t look back to make sure she was alright, but he prayed to the First Spinjitzu Master that she wasn’t lying about being able to fight. 

He couldn’t live with another death on his conscience. 

Jay _ran_ , as fast as he could. His legs burned the faster and farther he went, and his chest tightened, aching for the air he couldn’t provide. He couldn’t focus on that, though. All he could think about was finding that freight he’d hidden the bike behind. Damn, why did they all have to look the same?! 

He must have passed at least ten before _bingo_. There it was, hidden in the shadows. 

Jay hopped on the motorcycle, kicking the stand up and slamming the gas pedal. The engine flared, roaring to life and Jay wasted no time in accelerating, trying to get back to the ship as fast as possible. He sped past the freights, eyes locked on the deck and trying to spot X. 

Thank god she was there, ducking under the soldier’s blades over and over, trying to dodge his attacks long enough for Jay to get back. He secured his grip on the handles of the bikes, speeding up. 

X must have heard him coming, as the next time she dodged, her eyes locked on his figure. Smart as ever, she seemed to understand the plan and kicked the soldier’s stomach to push him back a few paces. With distance between them, X quickly started to run off the ship, rushing to where Jay was pulling up. 

The man was right behind her, clearly faster. Jay took a deep breath, not slowing down. 

This was going to be close. 

“X!” He called, as soon as she was close enough to hear him. “Duck!” 

X did as he told her and threw herself to the side, rolling across the ground. The mysterious man didn’t have time to register why she had done so, and at that point, it was too late. Jay slid the bike to the side, colliding with the man and throwing him back at the impact of the vehicle coming to a halt. X had recovered and swiftly hopped up on the motorcycle behind Jay. 

“Drive!” She yelled at him, voice frantic. Her hands anxiously gripped his shoulders, shaking him back into reality. 

Still in shock that that had _worked_ , Jay hastily started to accelerate, heart now set on making it out of the harbor and escaping into the city. 

“Oh my god!” Jay yelled as the distance between them and the ship grew. A giddy smile plastered on his face as he took in the heat of the moment. “Did you see that?!” 

“Yeah, you almost _ran me over_!” 

He laughed. “I _know_!” 

Nya scowled at that (though frankly, she was quite amused. That was pretty badass, but she wasn’t going to tell him that), and tried to relax. That man was no joke, and any second longer, she was certain that she wouldn’t have been able to dodge any more plunges to the heart. The girl held her arm, which had been scraped; her only injury, thank goodness. But it did hurt. She sucked in a breath through her teeth. 

They were safe. 

Something funny sounded in her ear, though, and Nya’s heart stopped. 

The com crackled, static filling her ear. Until a voice pushed through. 

“ _-they found us! He’s here! H-HELP!”_

Coal's strangled voice sent a chill through her spine. But Nya didn’t have time to worry about them for more than a _second._ Something roared behind them, and Nya turned around to see a motorcycle trailing right behind them, growing _way_ too close for her comfort.

And then another joined it, appearing from behind a freight. And another. And another...

 _Five_ bikers, in close pursuit. 

Nya’s blood went cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've adopted KaixHarumi now. I'm calling it Greenflame 2.0. Actually starting to like it more than I should *intense author sweating*
> 
> Um, I'm not good at action-y stuff when it comes to writing, so I'm sorry if it's bad. I struggled and tried my darn best.
> 
> And due to my being in quarantine, my non-existent social battery hasn't been used, so I reaallllyyyy need to write. My only motivation for doing so was the support I've been getting. So thanks for reading my crap past your bedtime instead of getting, y'know... A life.
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night, guys! Apple out~


	8. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeses, this took longer to finish than expected! It’s been a while since I’ve properly sat down to write without guilt over late schoolwork endlessly plaguing me. But here we are now lol; a new year which means a fresh start for the new semester. 
> 
> Ehhhhh action isn’t my strong suit. You’re gonna hear me say this a million times over until it's drilled into your heads. It slows down after this for a bit so fingers crossed chapters will be released left and right. 
> 
> (Hey if any of you need a new song to check out, I highly recommend Are You Bored Yet by Wallows which instantly cured my writer's block. I’ll be honest, it’s only because of good music that I’m able to write at all) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy whatever crap I've cooked up!

Purpose.

All her life she’d always had one; to one day sit upon the throne of Ninjago and lead her people to greatness. To rule wisely and justly. It’s all she’d ever known how to do.

When you take that all away... what’s left?

Past the crown and the mask and the fabric was just a girl.

A girl who’d been promised power and who had promised the nation’s flourish in return now had no purpose. No meaning to life. Her eight years of wondering why and wandering aimlessly had brought her to what she thought was rock bottom. Where do you go from there?

Up.

Harumi’s outstretched arm burned for relief. The surface for which she  grasped on to dug into her skin. She was beyond worrying about that. She just had to make it to the top.

Her foot slipped and she gasped, quickly reorienting herself before she fell. Her reflexes had yet to fail her; she secured her footing, watching as the small ledge beneath her crumbled. She let out a breath of relief.

“You alright?” Coal grunted, pulling himself up much further than she was. Harumi nodded, trying not to take her focus away from climbing. Which was... difficult. A droplet of water fell from a stalactite onto her forehead, rolling down her nose. She growled, trying to shake it off. Coal watched as she did so, chuckling to himself before heeding the warning  look she shot in his direction. “Just a few more feet, princess. I can already see the top.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re strong.”

Coal too turned back to his climbing, trying to find proper footing for his next lurch. “It’s not just about strength. It’s about losing control...”

Harumi glanced at the darkened abyss below them, which seemed just as unappealing as the last few hundred times she’d looked. “Yeah... I’ll keep my control, thanks.”

Coal released another small chuckle. “That’s not what I mean... you shouldn’t try to control the Earth. It won’t get you anywhere.” He extended a hand, gripping onto a narrow platform to pull himself up. “You have to work  _ with _ it.” He reached again, “And sure you need strength, but you need the flexibility to go where the earth takes you,” and reached, “Let it guide you,” until he came to the top of the cliff. 

Harumi narrowed her eyes, trying to match his pace. Though kindly, her companion extended a hand to help her up the last stretch. She took it, ease washing over her as she set foot on secure land. 

“You’ve definitely done this before, haven’t you...” she said, falling to her knees to catch her breath. Coal sat beside her, patiently waiting.

He shrugged, almost shyly. “It used to be a hobby before my dad thought I could do better with my life.”

Harumi felt odd, listening to him reveal something that sounded... personal, much to her surprise. Coal was usually adamant on keeping the details of their lives secret... it always made her think if he was discovered, he had something to lose. As such, the girl could never fault him for wanting to remain as hidden as possible.

It wasn’t like he had some big destiny to protect Ninjago like Kai. It was rather generous of him to help them this far into their quest.

“And what’s that?” She asked, dangerously pressing further. She couldn’t help it. Though she respected his drive to remain strictly business partners, Harumi got curious from time to time. Both Coal and Walker were an utter mystery.

Even more to her surprise, he answered. “My father’s a dancer. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps.”

If Kai were here, he’d be laughing, Harumi figured. She managed a small smile, thinking about how that didn’t seem to match up; Coal was buff and strong. He didn’t have a single ounce of the poise it required to be a dancer. Though, as she pondered further, she realized he had his moments where she didn’t doubt it. Coal had a certain lightness to him; a balance that didn’t come easy to just anyone. Picturing him in that field was bizarre, to be frank, but  it worked. 

However... watching Coal’s expression, Harumi felt odd. He didn’t say that very enthusiastically... it was almost as if he was sad for it.

Unfortunately, before she could inquire, Coal had moved on. Picking himself off the ground and heaving their bags over his shoulder, he pointed onwards. 

“Let’s keep going this way. With luck Red’s holding his ground alright.”

“Yeah...” Harumi murmured, still on her knees. She looked up at her comrade, trying to figure him out. 

Shaking her head, she pushed it to the back of her mind. The Underworld was no place to wonder about the past... she had bigger things to look forward to. Her new purpose. 

* * *

Turns out, finding Kai was the easy part. 

Getting to him...  ehhhhh not so much.

Presumably, he’d been knocked out and dragged to the massive fortress which took up a good amount of space in the vast cavern. Harumi looked on, trying to zero in on where he was being taken and simultaneously attempting to squash her disbelief. 

So much for the element of surprise. 

And to think, he wanted  _ her _ to stay behind.

“ Y’know , I can’t tell who loves danger more: you or your pal down there.”

Harumi set her teeth, narrowing her eyes at the scene. It seems the two  skulkin were arguing over what to do with him. That set her a  _ bit _ on edge as she watched the gruffer one grip his sword, ready to use it at any moment. The scrawnier one seemed to want to wait to take action. She held her breath, hoping logic ruled out over impulse.

“I can tell you who’s the dumber one.” She replied with a roll of her eyes. So long as they didn’t hurt Kai, this could still work. “Okay, new plan. While they’re distracted with him, you and I can sneak in, steal the weapons, rescue Ka- _ Red _ on the way out and then get back to Flame and Rocky.”

“Don’t you think they’re going to be on high alert now?”

“As far as I can tell, they’re too dense to be alert without instruction.”

Coal shrugged. “Fair. How are we getting in though?”

_ That _ was a good question. Harumi bit her lower lip (something she didn’t normally do. But heaven only knew how stressed Kai could get her, dammit), trying to think of a solution. 

Finally, it caught her eye. 

“There,” She pointed not too far away at a stack of crates. There was an emptied one at the bottom of the pile that appeared large enough to fit both of them. They’d have to take it slow but with luck, it could conceal them long enough to get past. 

“I like  your thinking, Princess,” Coal grinned, already army crawling forward to start making his way over there. “I’ll go first. Watch my back.”

“Got it,” Harumi gave him a curt nod, smiling after him, feeling triumphant that  _ someone _ finally trusted her enough not to question her every order.

Now,  _ this _ was the respect a princess deserved. She’d have to have a talk with Kai about actually trusting her plans, especially since she was the one that was going to save his sorry ass. 

If he wasn’t  _ dead _ by then.

Coal made haste as quietly as possible, sticking low to the ground as he shuffled his way to the crates. As soon as he did, he pressed his back against them, looking out to survey the area. Confirming they were good, he flashed Harumi a thumbs up to which she held her breath. She slid down their hidden ledge, reaching out her left foot to stop once she’d reached surface level. Coal helped her up, pulling her behind the crates with him. Together they exchanged a firm nod, moving to the empty crate and flipping it over so that they were concealed in the empty part. 

“Aw, great, now we can’t see,” Coal whined from behind her. 

“Not quite,” Harumi whispered, closing one eye so that she could see through a thin crack of the crate. “I can see well enough to navigate... just follow me.”

“Got it.” 

_ So  _ _ compliant _ , Harumi mused to herself. This would have been so much easier without Kai. She was almost tempted to say good riddance...

But then Nya would hate her. And poor Flame would be left without someone to bully. The princess supposed saving Kai would have to be part of the plan.

They were just about around the pile. By now she could see the two  skulkin still arguing. It seemed they had drawn a crowd, however, only adding to the squabble. She stopped, trying to  assess how they were going to get around this. 

And that’s when it got more complicated.

Both Rumi and Coal had to shield their eyes as the cavern was filled with a blinding light, and a slight whistle, as some kind of portal similar to theirs had opened up right in the midst of them. When it ended, she craned her neck to see what had happened and found a faint outline of a man standing in the middle of the hollow, already brandishing his blade. 

Could it be...?

Her heart stopped, remembering Walker’s  words . He had only witnessed two people traveling to and from the  Underworld , one of which was...

“Master  Garmadon !” the group of  skulkin shouted in shock, sloppily maneuvering to bow in their  superior's presence. 

It seemed Garmadon had no time for their antics.

“The intruders. Have you located them?”

Rumi had to hold back a gasp.

_ They knew we were here?! _

The  skulkin looked  amongst each other as if daring one another to speak up. Finally, the skinny one that Harumi had noted earlier was pushed forward, trembling in terror. 

“Uh-Uhm, yes, Master. We have this red one here.” 

At the word, Kai was pushed to the ground at  Garmadon’s feet, and despite Rumi’s frustration with Kai, she started  to mentally panic. This was  _ Garmadon _ ; Kai was not going to last a second if he found out who he was. 

FSM what were they going to  _ do _ !

_ Damn  _ _ it _ _ Kai, if you die, I’m going to kill you _ , the girl mentally cursed, reaching to her belt to grab a knife. It wasn’t going to do much against the Dark Lord himself but she would be damned to let him hurt her friends.

‘Master’  Garmadon chuckled darkly, bending down to Kai’s level, where he was groggily trying to sit up. 

“ So you’re the Emperor, huh?” Kai said, assessing his captor. He gave his signature smirk. “Gotta say, I thought you’d be taller.”

Garmadon had no reaction, and Harumi worried that to be a bad thing. Here Kai was face to face with an enemy in a situation that was  _ not _ in his favor and he was  _ insulting _ him. It was the stupidest, most Kai thing she had ever witnessed and she hated it!

“So, are you going to kill me or what?”

“Tempting. Depends on what you can tell me about your  _ friends _ .”

Kai  pursed his lips, pretending to think that through. 

“ Yeahhh , can’t help you there. I don’t know where they are and even if I  _ did _ , I wouldn’t tell you.  _ So, _ _ go to hell _ .”

Garmadon tilted his head, seeming almost unfazed. Harumi watched, heart beating slower and slower as he reached out a hand to pull Kai up by his hair, hanging his head back so that Kai could only look up at him. “You are an elemental.”

Kai growled, trying to shake free of the hold, to no avail. He’d been cuffed ever since he was captured. 

“ _ Fire _ ...”  Garmadon continued, curiously. “I thought you to be killed a long while ago...”

“Yeah, stubbornness runs in the family,” the brunette hissed, glaring at the man. “However, you’ll find my company worse than my ancestors.”

The Emperor paused, seemingly taking this information in, before releasing Kai to fall back onto the ground. His cheek collided against the rock and the Master of Fire let out a groan, unable to support himself with his hands behind his back. 

“Take him to the dungeon. I’ll bring him to the Emperor along with the Princess once we capture her.”

_ Bring him to the Emperor? _

_ “ _ _ Oh, _ _ this is bad...” _ Coal whispered. 

“ _ What _ ?” Harumi asked. 

“Remember the assassin dude we talked about? That’s  _ him _ !” Coal quietly explained, panic clearly evident in his tone. “He’s been tracking Walker and me for a while now-”

“When we were ambushed?” She interrupted,  connecting a few of the pieces based on what  he was implying. 

“That’s my best guess! Princess, if he finds me-”

Harumi shushed him, holding a hand to cover his mouth before he even got to thinking that far ahead.

“I promise, Coal. He’s not going to find you. We’re going to get out of this...”

His expression fell into doubt. “I wish I had your optimism.”

“No.” Harumi insisted. “Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to lay low; find Red and meet me back here. I’ll go ahead and get the weapons.”

Despite clearly liking the plan where he was safer, Coal shook his head. “That’s too dangerous for you...”

“Well...” Harumi took a deep breath, trying to steady her racing heart. They were already starting to drag Kai away. She peered through the cracks again, watching him thrash to get out of their hold. She pulled up her hood, preparing herself. “Deal with it.”

She was just about to duck out of the crate and sneak around into the entrance before Coal suddenly yanked her back, holding a hand to her mouth. Just as suddenly, the assassin’s gaze had turned in their direction, scanning the area. Harumi’s heart skipped a beat, and she could feel the cold sweat start to form. 

He was so  _ close _ . One wrong move and they’d be dead...

“Master Garmadon?” one of the skeletons croaked, shyly approaching the assassin. “Is something wrong?”

And then she saw it...

The emerald green eyes of a boy behind a mask, eerily looking right through her until she felt nothing but hollow dread. She wanted to scream, but Coal’s hand prevented her from making any slight sound. All she could do was stare right back. 

Until his gaze turned away, just as quickly as it had found her.

“There’s another one.”

“Um...” the  skulkin looked a bit lost. “Another what?”

The assassin put away his sword. “Another elemental... search the caves. I know they’re here.  Garmadon won’t be merciful if he finds out they escaped. I suggest you make haste.”

“Y-Yes, Master Garmadon!”

With that, the  skulkin rounded up a few of his buddies to go searching the caves in which they had just come from. Harumi let out a breath of relief, finding that they were safe. 

For now. 

The assassin then grabbed one of the scrambling skeletons, harshly yanking it in front of him. 

“You. Take me to Samukai. We need to talk about the weapons.”

“Yes sir!” he replied, quickly trying to reorient himself, despite being consumed with terror like the rest of his kind. “Right this way!”

Harumi and Coal watched on as the assassin stormed off, with several  skulkin in tow, leaving them safe to move. 

One last time, Harumi looked to Coal, knowing they didn’t have much time before they were caught. That high alert was now in full play. 

“Remember; find Red and stay as hidden as possible. They shouldn’t be looking for you two, so you should be safe to make it back here. Whatever you do,  _ don’t _ follow me. It’ll only draw more attention.”

Coal’s brows furrowed with genuine concern. “Are you absolutely sure? If you’re captured, he- well he might...”

Harumi frowned, nodding. “I know. But... it’s a risk I have to take.”

Coal looked like he wanted to argue more but hesitantly decided against it. 

“Alright then, Princess. Stay, uhm... stay safe out there.”

Harumi smiled, enveloping him in a hug. 

“You too, Coal.” She pulled back, securing her hood again. “I’ll see you back here.”

Coal gave a significant bow of his head, gesturing for her to go. 

Her fingers curled around the edge of the box, and she lifted it. Taking one last deep breath, Harumi exhaled as she came face to face with the Dark Fortress of the  Underworld .

* * *

As far as crazy chicks who had a death wish went, Cole had to conclude that Harumi took the cake. He admired the courage, but he also wondered how dense she had to be to risk her life for some  _ weapons _ . They couldn’t just call it a day and make it out of here alive if she had anything to say about it. 

And here Cole thought this was going to be simple. 

Now he had a black scarf covering the lower half of his face and his black hood covering his head as if that could prevent anyone from recognizing him. He was sneaking through the shadows; him! The biggest person in their makeshift team trying to be stealthy!

Red better be goddamn grateful for his efforts or else he was going to beat someone into the ground. 

He nearly had a heart attack turning a corner and finding a round of skeleton guards coming his way. Quickly, he pressed himself against the other wall, as if that could make him disappear. They passed, completely unaware, and he let out a breath, looking left and right. 

_ If I was a pile of bones, where would I put a dungeon? _

He decided on left for no reason at all other than random judgment, and continued his way down the hall, feeling like shrinking into himself the further into the structure he got. 

Until he got to the point where it seemed quiet. Cole relaxed a bit, figuring this wasn’t so bad. Harumi was right; they really were so focused on finding them that it was just easy to slip in and out!

He came to a corner. Knowing better than to just walk around, Cole silently peeked around it, surveying the area. He found a half passed out guard in front of a door and- BINGO!

On the guard's belt was a set of keys. This had to be the right place.

Hooray random judgment. 

Figuring this could be much easier than he  originally thought, Cole attempted to tiptoe his way to the door, however came short upon finding that the guard wasn’t  _ that _ asleep. 

The  skulkin jolted awake, bowing to Cole as soon as he saw him near. 

“Master Garmadon! Are you here to collect the prisoner?”

Confused, Cole blinked. It took him a second to register that he was being addressed as someone else. After taking a quick glance at his surroundings and then  _ outfit _ , the man concluded why. 

These numbskulls couldn’t tell the difference between a dude in black and their  _ leader _ in black. 

Talk about dense.

“ Uhhhhhm , yes!” He cleared his throat, trying to stand as a menacing assassin would. “I will require your, uh, keys and um... you can leave. Please.”

The  skulkin glanced up, a bit confused. Cole started to sweat, realizing villains didn’t say please. 

“I mean, uh,  _ now _ . You can leave  _ now _ . Go eat lunch or... something.”

At that, the guard’s stomach growled, almost as if on cue, and the skeleton looked up, utterly sheepish. 

“Thank you, my lord. I haven’t eaten in days.”

Cole pursed his lips. “Well... then make haste little bone man!”

The  skulkin soldier rapidly nodded, shoving the keys into Cole’s hands. “Of course, Master! You are too kind!”

And with that, he was just... gone. 

Cole stared after the skeleton in disbelief, looking to the set of keys in his hand. 

“Huh.”

Despite the turn of events, he wasn’t about to stick around for his luck to do a 180. Going through the keys as discreetly as possible, Cole made his way into the dungeon, closing the door behind him and looking back to make sure no one was following him. 

Geez, it was dark in here.

“ _ Red _ ?!” He  whisper yelled, trying to squint in the dark. 

This must be a depressing place to die. 

His relief was indescribable when he heard a faint “Over here!” down echoing down the hall. Cole jogged over there, pressing against the bars.

“Oh, thanks the First  Spinjitzu Master! You’re alright!”

Red groaned, picking himself off the ground and shuffling over to where Cole stood on the other side of the cell. “For better or for worse. Think I got a black eye.”

“Hey, black eyes are badass!” Cole laughed, going through the keys again. 

Red let out an annoyed huff. “I’ll be sure to  give you one sometime then.”

“AHA!” Cole announced as he came upon the right key. The cell door creaked open, and he pulled down his hood with a smile. “You are now rescued!”

“What, do you want me to kiss you, my  _ knight in shining armor _ ?”

Cole chuckled, wrapping an arm around Red to support him. The poor dude was gripping his side like his insides might fall out if he didn’t. 

“First, let’s make it out alive.  _ Theeeennnnn _ -”

“Don’t.” Red cut him off, trying to hide his obvious smile. “Don’t go there.”

Ah, the classic tough guy. Cole snickered to himself, wondering how long that act could be kept up with.

Red was obviously a softie. He just had to get through that prickly exterior and he’d probably find a hugger who was a sucker for cheesy rom coms. He knew because he’d seen it before. This guy was Jay all over again, just a hundred times more unbearable.

A hundred times more unbearable and two hundred times more of a stubborn a-hole.

“Wait... where’s Rumi?”

Cole stopped, inhaling. He hadn’t thought of how to break that news. 

‘ _ Hey your probably-girlfriend ditched me to go after the magic weapons all by herself, don’t worry about it, she told me it will be alright so obviously it will’ _

He  _ would _ have said that if Red hadn’t read his mind first and insist on storming after her. 

“Wait!” Cole called as they reached the hallway he was in before. “The Princess said not to follow her!”

“Yeah, well your  _ princess _ is not really a  _ princess _ right now, ergo, I’m not listening to a damn word she says!” Red huffed, pulling his red hood over his head. “FSM what is she thinking?!”

“Red, wait,” Cole tried again, grabbing his arm before he could go further and potentially get them  _ both _ caught. “Think about this. If we go after her, we risk her being seen. It’s going to be a lot harder for us to sneak out of here as a group as opposed to one person!  _ Especially _ if they find out you’re gone.”

Red tried to yank free, obviously not caring enough because who would care for reason? It had been thrown out the non-existent window the moment Harumi convinced them to go along with all this crap. 

“Red, let’s go back and wait out the chaos. If Rumi isn't back by then, we’ll go back for her. We have to  _ trust _ her.”

He wasn’t sure if Red had just given up or if he finally understood Cole’s reasoning, but either way, the brunette sighed, slumping his shoulders. 

“Fine. But if she’s not back in ten minutes, I’m going after her.”

Cole nodded, seeing that as fair. 

“And I’ll join you.”

Thus they were finally in agreement.

It was all up to Princess Harumi now.

* * *

Harumi had dreamed of many things in her life.

Her old life back in the palace, the horrors that had brought that life to an end, the dragons carrying her from realm to realm... wearing a green gi. Holding a weapon of gold...

Harumi couldn’t believe how it felt to finally be standing here, facing the legendary elemental weapons. It took all her strength to avoid reaching out. Her awestruck almost made her forget that touching such a powerful relic could have disastrous consequences. But she could  _ feel _ it... they sensed her. They longed for her just as much as she had longed for them all these years. And one day she would be able to hold weapons such as these; one day she would be the most powerful warrior of all. 

These weapons were the key to proving her destiny. It was only a matter of time before they verified her worth.

She had come prepared, pulling out a secure wrap to conceal the weapons in, as to ensure she wasn’t directly touching them. They were a bit heavy if she was being honest, but she could at least make it back to Kai and Coal. They could help her from there. 

This crazy day was almost over. 

Pulling up her mask, Harumi began her trek back through the halls, wondering which way she had come from. She watched from behind a corner as a round of skeleton guards walked past, and decided to follow them. They would most likely show her the way. 

She kept her distance, watching their path before pacing after them. All was going well, and her heart leaped for joy when she saw the exit unguarded. She secured her grip on the weapons and began to sneak her way out, almost there, almost free...-

That leap for joy was a bit premature. She stopped dead in her tracks as she came face to face with a killer.

The very one that haunted her nightmares.

She had dreamed of this confrontation many times leading up to this mission... and now it was here. The only thing standing between her and her destiny.

* * *

“Let me guess... the Emperor sent you to do his dirty work.”

Lloyd clenched his fist, trying to focus on the malice in her voice. Certainly not the way she shrunk when she saw him, or how innocent her eyes looked, or how her hand wavered when holding her knife.

FSM she was scared of him, and that made it so much harder. 

Trying not to reveal how much it got to him, Lloyd grabbed his stars, preparing to get it over with. 

“I didn’t want to fight you.”

“Seems to me like you’ve been trying to since day one,” she spat, sounding so much unlike that girl he had saved just a few weeks back. She placed the golden weapons on the ground, getting into a rather amateur position to fight. The boy could pick out at least five weak spots right now. He could get any one of them in a fraction of a second and this would all be over. 

But the words rang in his head.

_ Since day one... _

She didn’t remember him. She didn’t remember him as the boy who saved her from the palace massacre... or recognize him as the boy who saved her in the streets...

All she could see was a mindless assassin for Garmadon.

_ I’m more than that _ ! He wanted to scream. He wanted her to  _ know _ he had been trying from day one to avoid this! He wanted her to know that  _ she _ chose this fate! It wasn’t his doing!  _ She _ was making him do this!

He secured the stars in his hand, inconspicuously aiming them to kill. There was a major carotid artery in the throat; he had a perfect shot. She would die instantly and wouldn’t have to feel any of the pain.

He took a deep breath, and...

Was caught off guard.

He was tackled to the ground from behind by the fire master. Both of them grunted, rolling across the ground. Lloyd cursed as he realized he lost hold of the throwing stars, hearing them clatter across the floor. 

“That’s  _ my _ girl, you’re messing with. And if you want to get to her, you’ll go through me,” His opponent growled, scrambling to get up. He grabbed a star, and lunged, trying to get a hit on Lloyd. His reflexes kicked in as soon as he saw the other reach for the weapon, and Lloyd rolled out of the way, picking himself back up. Quicker than the fire master could process, the assassin had exchanged his stars for a sword, aiming it defensively, and trying to find a weak spot. 

“Oh. You brought a sword.  Ummmmmm ...” the man looked around, seeming panicked. 

Until their attention was turned by the princess. 

“Kai!” she called, throwing something his way. 

Lloyd rolled his eyes as ‘Kai’ caught the flash of gold that flew in his direction, looking at it all heroically.

“ aHA !” he said, a misguided smirk showing through the cloth of his mask. “You were right. I am the fire master. And you’re about to be  _ toast _ .”

He could practically hear someone facepalming in the distance.

Not even entertaining the thought of being amused, Lloyd struck quickly, aiming for a blind spot of Kai’s exposed stomach. His opponent dodged, rather slowly, and Lloyd took a mental note of that assessment. By his stance, Lloyd could tell he knew his swords, but his skills weren’t as sharp as the blade he brandished. 

With that weakness in mind, Lloyd made a purposeful attempt to glide past Kai, taking him by surprise. Before he had time to react to Lloyd’s little maneuver, the assassin was already behind him, sliding the blade across his back. 

Kai cried out at the contact his skin made with the blade, falling to the ground at the force with which Lloyd pushed. He screamed, unable to move as the sting of the cut set in and the blood seeped through his clothes.

The sound of his pain disoriented Lloyd a little, but he was in his element now and was pulled back in as he watched Harumi step in between him and the kill. 

She held a golden scythe, knuckles white in fear as she stared at him, unblinking. 

“You’re here to kill  _ me _ ...” She said, with as much confidence as she could. However, none of that could distract from how small she was. “Why don’t you do that first...”

Lloyd stood frozen, trying to figure out how he was supposed to kill her. Because her eyes... he could see it now...

They were his mother’s eyes.

Misako’s loving eyes that glistened with tears when she looked at him... except now they were scared... 

He was doing that. And he couldn’t get the horrified image of his mother seeing him now out of his head.

And  then t hat’s when it stabbed him in the heart.

His moment of vulnerability rendered him weak, and his sword clashed on the ground helplessly. His heart stopped; that horrible feeling settled into his chest, replacing every good thing he thought he had.

Gone went that feeling of warmth every time he was around his mother; the hope that she gave him that everything would turn out okay; the assurance that no matter what he did, she still thought he was  _ good _ . That he was worthy of love... her love. Her love that was supposed to last.

Except now he felt it end. It faded at the hands of that painful and heart-wrenching feeling. 

That horrible feeling... of death.

Harumi said something, but he couldn’t hear it... it was all just useless noise. He couldn’t grasp onto it and what he was meant to do; only succumb to that hollowness. She was pulled away by her friend, as was the red one, blood trailing behind him as they tried to get away.

He had to get to them... he had to finish what he started...

But he couldn’t. No matter what Garmadon threatened him with, it couldn’t be worse than this...

Lloyd’s shaking legs failed him and he dropped to the ground, clenching his chest. The aching was spreading, all the way up to that lump in his throat and the cold numbness in his head. 

He saw her then; unmoving... eyes closed... all hope lost that her son would return to her one last time... alone...

_ Dead _ .

He was swallowed whole by the feeling. He couldn't control it now; his bracelet which was supposed to prevent this burned at his wrist, doing its best to stop the fluctuation of untamed and dangerous power. But against the battle of internal guilt and remorse, his mind failed, and he stopped trying. He let the feelings and the power take their course. 

Lloyd cried out, tears making their way down his face, eyes glowing green like they had that fateful day at Darkley's... losing all control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the depressed train! All aboard, you lonely souls!  
> Someone volunteer to give Lloyd a hug, I promise he won't kill you. He kinda needs it, if you can't tell. Darn it, where's the ship when you need it T_T
> 
> As I said earlier, it kind of slows down after this. But I promise you it's still good stuff. Mostly wholesome FLUFFers and angst, but ya know what, we need that teambuilding. Shouldn't be too long after this chapter goes up (*author aggressively knocks on wood*)
> 
> And awwww guys, what kind of support is this?! It's been what, 8 chapters and I've already got people begging me to come back? Imma go cry in a corner, I was not expecting this fic to take off in the slightest. Thank you all so much T-T i promise i wont let u down
> 
> Peace out, my golden apples!


	9. Recovery... and Setbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heckin cheese and crackers, a lot of you are reading this fic- stahppit it’S NOT THAT GOOD, GUYS 
> 
> Lots of ya are probably wondering where Wu is since he’s only been mentioned thus far. Relax. Chill. Patience. I got him right here for you. With lots of backstory mysteries to go along with it! 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

“How much longer does she have left?” He dreaded asking, but couldn’t hold off any longer. At any moment it could be her last. 

Mistake shook her head, graver than Wu had ever seen her. She loved Misako almost like a child... and now here she was... 

“Herbs and medicine can only do so much... I would say she still has a long stretch to go before it gets that bad, but...” 

“You can heal her,” Wu tried to console her as best he could, despite not feeling too hopeful himself. Sometimes it was easy to ignore the reality of this pain... but being here, he could feel Misako’s overflowing guilt that was slowly taking her will and her health. 

How did it come to this? 

He entered the room with a brief nod to Mistake, closing the curtain behind him, watching his ever-beloved stare out the window almost... longingly unaware. Stuck in her world where everything turned out fine. 

The one where she always turned a blind eye towards him... even when banished to the Underworld, her thoughts still dwelled on Garmadon. 

Her once beautifully sunkissed skin was ashen and sickly, brown hair graying at their frayed edges. This was the toll the years had taken on her... and it was not kind. 

“How do you feel?” Wu asked, trying to grab her attention. Her gaze never turned from the window. 

“I don’t know...” 

Her eyes jumped from utterly lost to jaded and clouded... all of a sudden, her attention turned from her imaginary world to the harsh reality that Wu was all she had left. 

She couldn’t even look at him. 

He tried to grab for her hand, thankful that she didn’t pull away. Perhaps she was too lost in her consuming thoughts to care. 

“You know what this is a result of...” he said, calmly, thumb tracing over her soft, bone-thin hands. 

“Of course...” her voice sounded hollow, no longer resembling that bell he loved in his youth. “My own remorse has come back to finish me... I’ve decided to let it.” Her voice broke as she finally stared right into his eyes. “Why should I deserve life?” 

Wu shook his head, trying to reason. “No, don’t talk like that. Ninjago owes you a great deal; you were once a mighty protector... and for that, I owe you as well...” 

“Mighty protector,” she whispered, nearing a laugh. Her eyes found their way back the window again, getting lost in that train of thought. Wu sighed, fearing he would lose her to this before the sickness. “What protector has done what I’ve done?” 

Squeezing her hand, Wu touched the side of her face, turning her gaze back to him. 

“I have,” he told her, releasing some of his own guilt and mourn for the brother he lost five years ago... She forgot that he was the one that did it... He was the one that had to watch his brother turn. “For the good of Ninjago... that is a burden we share...” 

And suddenly there was a shift. Her expressionless face broke down, and he watched on, heartbroken, as she started to cry. 

“I betrayed my own husband... and my _son_ ... _I left him_ ...” She crashed into him, and he happily embraced her, stroking her shoulder as she cried... “ _What kind of a mother am I..._ ” 

The words hit Wu a little too close to home. After all, what kind of a _brother_ was _he_? Fighting his own blood over something as trivial as love. It tore them apart long before the golden weapons did. 

He had nothing to say to comfort her when he couldn’t even comfort himself. 

“Lloyd is leading a normal life, now... that’s what you wanted. And I believe it to have been a wise decision.” 

Misako pulled away, looking at Wu with broken eyes. 

“I want my _son_ back, Wu.” 

“I-” 

Her lip trembled, as she shook her head, so disappointed in him as if _he_ of all people couldn’t understand where she was coming from. She assumed that he didn’t love that child like his own. Like he wasn’t willing to love him from the start of this mess. “It doesn’t matter who his father is or what love he came from... he belongs _here_. With _me,”_ She choked on the word, "With his _mother_...” 

“ _Misako_...” he said, lovingly. 

But Misako was once again out of his reach. 

“He’s hurting, Wu. I can feel it, something’s wrong. Something horrible.” 

Her eyes closed as if haunted by the nightmare of her past in this very moment, body shaking with tears. Wu could feel himself wilt, seeing her like this. 

“If this is how my time will come, I need to see him one last time.” 

And then there it was; the one request he’d been avoiding since she started to regret leaving Lloyd behind and starting over with Wu. The one request he couldn’t see himself ever being able to carry out. Had it been anything else, _yes_ , he would have done it for her. 

But bringing her the child whose father he’d betrayed? He could never sleep still at night, knowing what’d he’d done. He couldn’t look at Lloyd and not see Garmadon. Someone he’d wronged very deeply that no one else knew of. Someone who still held all of Misako’s love. 

Would he ever be sane, seeing that child? 

Wu nodded. 

“Alright...” he said, lying behind his teeth as he said it. She couldn’t care to notice, though. “I promise. I’ll bring him back to you... to us.” 

“Thank you...” she whispered, falling back into her dream world. 

He didn’t know then those would be the last words he ever spoke to her. 

He disappeared as he should have all those years ago. He left Lloyd where he was rather than taking him back to his mother. He was safe at that school... he had to be. 

He ran away from it all, shutting the doors to his monastery as well as shutting out all the pain, misery and guilt of his past. Eventually, he opened up his heart to a possibility; three new possibilities. The children who had needed his rescue when the whole world started falling to pieces. One of which would take his place in the prophecy... one that offered peace and a new era for Ninjago. 

And then he saw that beloved child with snow-white hair turn her jade eyes to power. One which was not hers. He tried to conceal it... to not let her ambition grow- he’d seen it before and it terrified him. And yet... she kept longing. 

And it continued to haunt him. He turned his back on the prophecy. He stopped training Kai, stopped telling the child stories, watched them grow from afar, watched them stop believing in destiny, watched them lose hope of Garmadon’s defeat. 

He thought he did well... that his cautious measures could keep them safe. But they hadn’t. Not as he realized how far the child wanted to go. How far she had gone already. How far she was right _now_. 

It came to him in a vision; the death of a dear one. The raw power of a child he thought to be lost. The agony of that child burning through him and everyone around him. The children he’d tried to protect in mortal danger... being pursued though they attempted to escape. 

He awoke, drenched in cold sweat. Before he knew it, he was running to their rooms, each one as empty as the last. The dragons were missing two of their brothers, leaving only Lightning and Ice. 

It was about to happen... through the haze of his panic, he knew he had to help. He set the winged creatures free, yelling at them to find his students... to bring them home, safe from harm. 

But would it be enough? 

He collapsed, his old age failing him. Somewhere far away, someone cried for the same loved one he had mourned every day since he’d left. 

And in his distress... he saw what he had created. 

One child he tried to push away from the start, living in the agony of losing the mother he ought to have known sooner. That same child living in the constant fear that he was never enough... never wanted... trapped under an entity of the past for 8 years. The child that had stolen those weapons, bringing about this Empire; something he did not foresee the start of. 

And another child... one he had tried to nurture as a replacement for the other he’d left behind; one he’d tried to bring out the good in, and whom he had lost to her ambitions regardless. And now she had gone to another world just to reach a bit further and unknowingly starting something that he could not foresee the end of. 

In the midst of the tumult, Wu could only wonder... what would have happened had he had kept his promise to her all those years ago?

* * *

Ninjago was at a standstill. 

The night sky was comforted with a blanket of stars that stretched to infinity, the pale crescent moon shining like a silvery claw in the center of the canvas. The wind went slow, ridding the beautiful twilight of angry howls and forceful gales. 

It all seemed at balance... peace... tranquility. 

But as many stories go, death also lingered. 

A gateway extended across the stars, quicker than a single blink, allowing for the fabled beast to shoot through. It came through with a roar, wings stretching to avoid impact amidst the mountain range. The dragon hovered for a moment, reorienting itself, and waiting for its rider’s instruction. 

Harumi set her gaze upon the top of the mountain, where the lights of the monastery awaited their arrival. 

“Flame!” She shouted, pointing up the stretch. “Take us home!” 

Kai groaned helplessly from where she had sloppily supported him against her. They needed to get him treatment; she hadn’t gotten a good look at how deep that wound was, but she could understand quite clearly that it was painful. The man in question hadn’t said a single word since they’d made their narrow escape, which on its own terrified her. He would most certainly be having some words with her right now if he were alright. 

Maybe Harumi was thankful for that, but she hadn’t quite had the time to ponder it. 

“Don’t worry,” the princess assured him with a flash of a glance at him. “Wu will fix you up...” 

She cast another brief glance behind her to find Coal emerging from a portal, haphazardly trying to steer the earth dragon every which way he could manage. If she had time to be amused, she would. But for now, she was just relieved he was okay, turning all of her attention back to making sure Kai was alright. 

The fire dragon had almost stuck the landing when Rocky roared, barreling into them with Coal’s misdirection. Harumi screamed, feeling herself project off the saddle at the impact. A pain shot through her shoulder as she rolled to a stop across the jagged rock surface. 

“Kai!” She immediately came to, looking for where the boy fell. He lay limp several meters from her, and the princess stumbled over to him, rolling him onto his stomach to look at the wound. 

She inhaled sharply, trying not to gasp when she got a good enough picture of it. It was deep, speckled with dirt around the edges that mixed with the ooze of blood. Kai whimpered, somewhat curling into himself. 

“Coal!” Harumi cried, trying not to panic. “We need to carry him inside!” 

Coal yelped from farther away, and she looked to find him tripping off of Rocky’s saddle and attempting to untie his foot from where it got caught in the ropes. 

Finally recovering, he jogged over, golden weapons secured in the wrap. 

“Sorry princess,” he sheepishly muttered. “Not the smoothest landing.” 

Harumi hastily grabbed the weapons from him, waiting for Coal to kneel down and secure Kai’s frame against him. Kai groaned again with the movement, sagging against Coal for support. 

“I’ve got you,” Coal smiled, though Kai wasn’t looking. He hoisted the boy’s arm around his shoulder, carefully starting to make his way towards the princess. Frantic from the action that had taken place, Harumi rushed up the stone stairs engraved in the mountain, struggling to open the door. 

She didn’t have to. 

As the girl arrived, the doors unlatched, giving way to an old man. His blue eyes worriedly scanned over her, asking a million questions that Harumi _knew_ she would answer soon but just not _now_. Finally, his gaze rested on the weapons cradled in her arms. 

“I’ll tell you everything, Wu,” Harumi said, trying not to cry at the wounded look in his eyes. “We need to help Kai first.” 

Out of instinct, Wu’s attention turned to the two men fumbling to get up the last stretch of stairs. 

“Of course,” he agreed with a firm nod of his head. Whatever questions or incentives he may have had at the moment were now pushed to the back of his mind. Their safety was his priority. Staff in hand, he pulled the doors open completely, allowing them through. 

Harumi darted through, finding the dining room first to lay the weapons out, then trekking her way through the dojo to Kai’s room. She lit a candle to provide light, cleared his bed to prepare a space for him to be laid out, and hurriedly dug through his bathroom for any sort of medicine or bandage. 

With a sufficient amount in hand, she exited the small room, finding Coal and Wu gently laying Kai down on his bed. 

“How is he?” she sucked in through her teeth as Wu surveyed the damage. 

Poor Kai was going to have one nasty scar from that cut. 

“Fixable,” Wu confirmed, looking up gravely. “It will need cleaning. I cannot say that will be pleasant.” 

Coal fidgeted nervously. 

“It’s my fault. I should have stopped him from running in.” 

“Don’t blame yourself. He’s just a _dunderhead_ ,” Harumi stated blatantly, sitting next to Kai on his bed. 

The boy grumbled, angrily. 

“I’m injured not _deaf_.” 

Wu presented a watered-down cloth from the bathroom, wasting no time in dabbing at the wound. 

Kai hissed, clutching the sheets, and arching his back as the sting settled. 

“Could you lay off the pressure?” 

“ _No_ ,” Wu said, tone sharp as he pressed down again. “You’re all lucky you didn’t _die_ retrieving those weapons. A few cuts and bruises are warranted, and as painful as their treatment will be, I will not tolerate _complaints_.” 

“OW!” Kai whined again, tensing. 

Harumi comfortingly brushed his shoulder. 

“It’ll be okay, Kai...” 

“ _Brat,_ ” the brunette grumbled under his breath. Harumi smiled. 

Yeah. He’d be alright. 

Coal cleared his throat, and Harumi glanced up towards him, standing awkwardly to the side. He pursed his lips, looking at the scene. “Anything I can do to help?” 

Harumi kindly shook her head. “I think we’ll be good in here.” 

Wu made a light hum, which she knew meant some degree of annoyance. Harumi ignored it, standing. 

“Do... you want something to eat? Just until we can sort things out...” Kai howled in pain once more, and Harumi winced. “It’s... gonna be a long night.” 

Coal nodded, clearly uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere. Harumi couldn’t blame him. They were all but strangers who owned dragons and just nearly risked his life to get four weapons, only to return to _their_ home, high atop the tallest mountain in Ninjago, far away from the city, where an old man was clearly _not_ happy and looked ready to explode any second now. 

She’d want to get out as soon as possible. 

Harumi led him away from the bedroom, solemnly closing the door. 

The man shook his head. “This is crazy. I can’t believe we’re _alive_.” 

Harumi hung her head in dreadful agreement. 

“I thought we were done for. I _still_ don’t know what happened... the assassin just... _froze_.” 

Her heart still pounded each time she had brought herself to think about it. Harumi’s skin had been crawling with chills, and she had been so certain it would have been the end when it was just him and her. Still, she had stood strong, ready to defend until her death. 

Except... there was no fight. 

His sword had clanged to the ground, and he gripped his head, crying out in pain. 

What monster like him could feel _anything_ like what they had? 

All that she could remember after that was his scream, following which was the brightest flash of light she had ever seen. It had blinded her, and some force had promptly knocked them to the ground, like an explosion of luminescence. The distress and display of power were like nothing she’d ever seen. 

In the course of events, she really hadn’t thought through it. Her mind was on making it out alive, not whatever was behind her. 

Now, thinking back to it... she had this odd feeling in her stomach that she was missing some piece to a giant puzzle. 

Harumi shook her head, white hair whipping around her neck. 

“But Wu is right... we’re lucky to be alive. I'm... grateful that we got out with just an injury.” 

They walked in silence to their kitchen, which was nothing impressive by any means. Still, she hoped there was _something_ to eat. 

“I wonder if Ja-Walker and X are alright...” he mumbled softly, thoughts elsewhere. 

Harumi offered a hopeful smile, opening the fridge to rummage through it. “If I know her, she’s tough. They’ll stick it out, I know it.” 

Coal stood beside her, head tilted in thought. 

“You have a way of making things seem like it’ll all be alright.” 

Harumi shrugged, pulling out a carton of eggs and some spinach. She could work with it. 

“I guess I’ve always had to be the optimistic one. Kai’s been a realist for as long as I can remember. He needs someone to balance it out, or he would have gone insane from stubbornness a while ago.” 

As he watched her prepare to cook two of the eggs, Coal made a thoughtful hum 

“Don’t be weirded out, it just... reminds me of my mom.” 

Harumi paused, looking over at the boy. He was peering down at his feet, black waves of his hair covering his eyes. She blinked at the image of him being saddened?- before turning back to her task, cracking the eggs against the side of the saucepan. 

“It’s not weird. I’m honored you think of me so highly.” 

The eggs sizzled when she stirred them with her chopsticks, and she tossed in a few of the spinach leaves. They shriveled up, mixing with the eggs after a few minutes of preparation. To top it off, Harumi sprinkled some basil over the small portion of food, pouring it into a small wooden bowl. 

She handed the food to him, a soft grin pulling at her lips. 

“For you. Thanks for your help tonight.” 

Coal's eyes practically lit up with exuberance when he took the bowl, smelling the freshly cooked eggs. He spooned a few into his mouth, letting out a sound of satisfaction. “Could do without the vegetables, but this is great!” 

“Glad you like it...” Harumi inwardly beamed at his praise, trying not to lose her beloved composure to a stranger. These days, she didn’t exactly get much. Kai was much too prideful to willingly boost someone else's ego, and Nya wasn’t really a compliment kind of girl. 

“I’m somewhat of a professional cook, myself,” Coal jokingly boasted, eating some more. “I know good food when I taste it.” 

Harumi suppressed a laugh, hopping up on the counter next to where he was leaning. 

They talked a good bit, getting to know each other without exactly going into backstories. Harumi quite enjoyed the company. It was something new; something refreshing. It took her mind off the fact that they nearly died, and Kai was in pain, and her best friend was still in Ninjago City... 

Harumi felt herself relax, forgetting the tension for a few much-needed moments. 

Kai sauntered in about an hour later, bandages wrapped around the length of his torso and bitterness radiating off of him like heat. He took a look at the kitchen, and then at Coal’s empty bowl and scowled. 

“I’m hurt, Harumi.” 

She rolled her eyes. All he had to do was ask, but _no_. 

“I’ll make you some, stop whining.” 

“No respect around here,” the brunette semi-sarcastically grumbled, limping over to take her seat as she stood. He clutched his side as he sat, grunting. “Next time save yourself.” 

Back turned to him, Harumi glowered, clenching her fists and imagining Kai’s face if she were to call him out on his bad attitude in front of their guest. She decided against it, as an act to protect her dignity, releasing her annoyance with an exhale. 

Still, she sprinkled _some_ chicory on his eggs, knowing he _hated_ bitterness (which was odd since it was basically the hallmark of his personality). He shot her a look of indignation when he bit into it, but continued spooning the food into his mouth regardless, either to spite her or because he was that hungry. Probably both. 

“So where’s my sister?” Kai asked, finishing up with a pointed look at Coal. 

Coal blinked, registering that. “X is your sister? You two look nothing alike.” 

“I know, I know, I’m actually attractive,” Kai brushed the statement off, to which Harumi smothered a snort. “And despite her being a grade-B pain in my ass, next to _grade-A_ here, I prefer her alive, so what’s the status on that?” 

Coal looked a mix of bemused and appalled, offering a chuckle. “Well, I called in when we were being attacked, but they didn’t answer. Probably because everything was happening so fast on our end, I might not have heard it.” 

“Is that the last contact you made?” Harumi asked, eyebrows knitting in growing worry. 

They would have said something in response if everything was okay. She _knew_ Nya would have been panicking over the comms. 

“Nah,” Coal brushed it off so easily, shrugging. “I let them know when we were making out escape on the dragons.” 

“And... did you get a response?” Kai pressed, voicing exactly what Harumi was going to. They locked eyes, apparently on the same page of concern. 

Coal opened his mouth as if to confirm, but then closed it, rethinking his response. 

“Actually... I don’t think so. I’m sure it’s... fine though...” his sentence carried away, as he watched the two spring from their seats, aiming for the door. “Wait, you guys are actually worked up about this? Walker woulda said something if they were in trouble! I know him, he panics and blabbers... a _lot_.” 

“X was on the comms,” Harumi corrected him. “And she would have said something the _second_ she knew we were in danger.” She turned to Kai, eyeing his condition. “You can’t be flying like that. I’ll take a dragon and pick them up.” 

“Like hell you’re going without me.” Kai near growled, collecting himself. 

Thunder rolled through the air outside. 

Harumi grabbed his arm, yanking him back. 

“No. Last time, you didn’t listen to me or my plan and you got hurt.” 

“Then we’re even, _princess_.” 

They were unmoving as they stared each other down, their glares getting more and more intense by the minute until a thud in the courtyard caught their attention 

Coal was the first to speak, breaking the tension by cutting through them. “What was that?” 

They all made their way outside, and Harumi drew in a gasp, taking in what little she could see. 

She screamed, running into the arms of her best friend. 

“ _YOU’RE ALIVE_ !” they shrieked in unison, holding each other tightly. Harumi’s relief was immeasurable, and she melted, relishing the fact that they were _okay_. No one _died_. 

They did it. 

“How did you escape?!” Nya questioned, pulling from the hug. Her hands still gripped Harumi’s shoulder, as if she was just grateful for her health. 

“We managed to slip out on the dragons before we were caught,” Harumi explained, skipping over some details. They could get to that later. “What about you?! We were about to come for you when we didn’t hear from you!” 

Before Nya could answer, Walker cut in. 

“I’ll tell you about _us_. We were almost _killed_ that’s what. It was all a trap!” 

Coal sighed. “We figured that when an assassin showed up, looking for us.” 

“Well peachy!” Walker yelled into the night, clearly frustrated. “How do you suppose they found us, huh? We were tracked and it’s _your_ fault!” Walker accused, jabbing a finger into Harumi’s shoulder. 

“Walker, I didn’t mean-” 

Lightning crackled throughout the sky, and Harumi looked up, met with a raindrop on her forehead. It started to sprinkle. 

“No! Don’t you get it! They _found_ us! We can’t return to the city now because you just _had_ to have your- your- UGH!” 

The man threw his hands in the air, storming away. Harumi turned, meaning to retort with _something- anything-_ but came short on an answer. She watched him walk away, followed by Coal, who shot her an apologetic look. 

Nya placed a hand on her shoulder, meeting Harumi with a compassionate gaze. 

“Don’t worry about him. We’ve all had a rough night. We have the weapons at least, right?” 

Harumi almost forgot about the weapons. She lit up, smiling from ear to ear. 

Kai cut in, throwing his arms around the both of them. 

“We sure did! Thanks to my skill and determination.” 

Harumi laughed, jabbing his side. “ _Stupid_! You were sitting in a cell waiting for _our_ rescue.” 

“Kai?!” Nya stammered, looking at the bandages covering Kai’s entire chest. “What _happened_?!” 

“He made an oopsie.” Harumi teased. 

“Uhm, I made a _noble stand_ to defend my fair lady,” he raised his brows, giving Harumi a meaningful look, that would have made her blush if her hair wasn’t getting soaked at the moment. “I’m starting to regret it, I've heard absolutely no thank you thus far.” 

Harumi let out the most genuine laugh she had since this whole mess started. 

Because for once, she actually believed everything was alright.

* * *

“They’re fake,” Wu said, solemnly, looking over the weapons where Harumi had left them in the dining room. 

“ _WHAT_?” 

The news had blown over well with any of them, shaking them all in different ways. Some were angry, some were exasperated... some were disbelieving. 

“What do you mean they’re fake!” Harumi yelled, coming to Wu’s side by the weapons. 

She had been so _sure_. She had felt it! They _had_ to be real! 

“I mean these are _not_ the Golden Weapons. They were bait that you so _foolishly_ took!” 

Harumi felt pale, as all the attention in the room was turned to her. 

“How could I have known!” She tried to reason, looking around the group. She was met with only disappointed and uncomfortable stares. Harumi could feel her eyes begin to sting, as tears fogged her vision. “I took a chance! Can you fault me for that?” She looked around again, almost hysterically hoping they’d agree. No one seemed to. 

Her face fell, and she gave up, shrinking. 

“You deliberately went behind my back! Sneaking around, risking the integrity of this monastery, _stealing_ those dragons; I allowed you into my home and you abuse my trust and charity by doing as _you_ please! I cannot stress how disappointed I am in you- In ALL of you!” 

All of a sudden something seemed to click, and Harumi felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up, expecting to find Nya who had her back. 

But she looked up to find _Kai_ instead. 

“No.” The boy said, gripping her shoulder tightly, and staring at Wu intensely. “We gave it all we had; we took a stand. That’s what we were raised- and _trained_ \- to do.” 

Harumi cautiously glanced up, finding Wu’s expression to be no less angry than he ought to be. He opened his mouth to say more, clutching his staff angrily but was stopped short. 

“Kai’s right,” Nya agreed, exhaling deeply. “We did what we had to do. And...” she gave Harumi a meaningful look, “we’ll find the real ones. You can’t stop us.” 

Harumi felt her heart soar, being completely supported by her friends. 

A month ago, she was... alone. And now, she couldn’t even imagine getting this far without them. Fake weapons or not, they put in their best effort and would continue to do so until they completed what they set out to do. 

It was a promise she’d made before, but it was stronger than ever now. 

Wu shook his head, stroking his long white beard. He was still fuming but was backed into a corner that he couldn’t escape. As mad as he was... he couldn’t argue with their motives, nor convince them to abandon them. 

Her heart soared a little less, knowing that no matter where they went from here, their Sensei would never support their decisions. She remembered when there was a time when he would have... but he’d since changed his outlook on them. 

His outlook on _her_. 

Once more, her blood boiled, as she recalled his denial towards her destiny. 

_‘You will never be the Green Ninja. Not while your hatred for this Empire shatters the balance between good and evil.’_

She had done all this to _show_ him... to prove him wrong. 

And she’d failed... 

“We will discuss this later...” the elder finally said, turning away. Harumi felt helpless, standing there, wishing he could just open his eyes. 

She was back to rock bottom, with nowhere to look and no clue where to go. 

But at least this time she had her family by her side. 

“Thank you,” Harumi whispered, hugging both of them. Coal and Walker watched to the side, with Walker looking none too happy to be there, and Coal seemingly debating coming to join them. 

Instead, he offered his condolences. 

“For the record,” the black-haired man clarified, keeping his cool, “I would have defended you too... just didn’t look like my fight.” 

“Oh, sure, defend the girl you barely know,” Walker snapped, arms crossed. “Wellll _for the record_ , you may have offered a place to stay here, but we won’t stay long. And we’re certainly done with any and _all_ business. I’ve had enough of handling your mess as it is.” 

“Do you have an _ounce_ of pleasantness in you?” Nya hissed at him. “Seriously, all you’ve been doing is _nagging,_ and it’s getting on my _nerves_.” 

“Well usually you and Red do plenty of the nagging, but we’ve been _lacking_ today so _I_ have to make up for it!” 

“My name is _Kai_ ,” the Master of Fire scoffed. 

“I don’t care _what_ your name is!” Walker yelled, warning Kai with a shove in the chest. Harumi winced, knowing how well that would blow over. “I don’t care who _any_ of you are! All I know is I want my money and I want _out_ of any more field trips you’re planning on taking.” 

“You’ll get your money,” Kai took a menacing step forward, and an unrelenting Walker stood still. Though, through his determined eyes, you could tell he was starting to break against Kai’s intimidation. “In a week... as we promised.” 

“I want it now.” Walker declared. 

“I don’t have it _now_ ,” Kai stressed, irritation seeping into his tone. “I can give you one thousand upfront. By the end of the week, you’ll have the rest.” 

“If I have to wait that long, I want extra.” 

“How much?” 

“Five hundred.” 

Kai cursed, looking just about ready to beat him into the ground, when Coal stepped in, pushing the two apart. 

“Two hundred extra would be just fine. They’re offering us _housing_ until we can get back into the city, Walker.” 

Walker huffed. “And it’s _their_ fault we can’t get back into the city in the first place!” 

“It’s our own damn fault for not being careful,” Coal said sterner than Harumi had ever heard him. He had lost his sweet, soft side, facing Walker down intensely and harshly. The girl was almost thrown off when they both relented, sighing. 

“Fine,” Walker said, avoiding their eyes. “Two-fifty, no less.” 

Coal looked to Kai expectantly. 

“Fine,” the brunette tersely agreed. They shook hands on it, falling into silence. 

Nya promptly broke it, turning to Harumi curiously. 

“You never told us how you escaped...” 

“Neither did you...” Harumi said in response. 

“You first,” Nya nudged her, “You kinda vaguely glossed over why my brother almost died again.” 

“I wasn’t going to _die_ , I had it covered-” Kai sputtered. 

Harumi giggled. “It’s all a blur, honestly. Garmadon's son had shown, up, blocking my exit from the fortress. The only way to leave was through him. Kai threw himself in like an _idiot_ lasting like two seconds-” 

“-Hey!-” 

“And then it was just me and him about to face off...” 

Coal shook his head. “I should have been there to help. I just... froze.” 

“It’s alright,” Harumi smiled, reassuringly. “You helped us get out, anyway.” 

At this point, Walker was listening from the side, appearing uninterested, but rather intrigued. “Wait, you went _head-on_ with the son of Garmadon and _won_?” 

Harumi blushed, ducking her head. “Well... no, not really.” 

“The guy didn’t even strike... just fell to the floor, screaming...” Coal butt in. “It was weird... and then there was a flash of light that blinded us all... I guess it gave us enough time to get to the dragons and go.” 

“I still have an odd feeling about it all...” Harumi trailed, looking to the floor. 

There was a shuffling sound behind them, and they all turned to find Wu, distressed and panicked. 

That odd feeling intensified. 

“The son of Garmadon...” he said, repeating the title, as though it were a question. “You said he was there?” 

He looked directly at Coal, who had since frozen the moment he was addressed. Harumi answered for him, confused with his concern. 

“Yes... we fought him just briefly, but we’re alright-” 

“His _eyes_...” Wu interrupted her, grabbing her shoulders frantically. “What color were they?” 

“I-I...” Harumi blanked, unable to answer. 

“Green.” 

They all faced Kai, who had spoken. 

“They were green,” he said again. "That was about all you could see before he'd strike you."

Wu looked... disturbed. Those who had known him already thought he had peaked that level of disconnection years back, but nope. This was it. 

That feeling crept to her stomach, as she regarded her Master wearily. He clutched his staff, as though frightened, peering at her with a stricken expression. 

“Master Wu?” She said, reaching a hand out to help him. 

He shook his head, beginning to walk away. 

“I’ve made a grave mistake that I must fix...” 

“Wu-” Harumi tried to reason. The man pushed her back towards the group. 

“Stay, child. I will return shortly.” 

He closed the dining-room door, and Harumi promptly rushed to open it and ask what the _hell_ was going on but found nothing but an empty hallway. 

Wu was gone. 

“I’m sorry...” Walker said nonchalantly, “But what the hell is up with wise guy?” 

“Couldn’t tell you,” Kai chortled, having the audacity to be amused. 

Harumi sighed. 

It was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

Wu had only been to the Underworld once. Back before the world fell into war, his father had sent him and his brother to the realm to relay a message to the amicable race of Skulkin, not yet ruled by Samukai. Though the visit was purely peaceful, Wu remembered wanting to leave the second he touched the ground. 

After his eldest brother’s banishment, Wu had sworn he’d never return. 

With the fortress still faintly visible in his mind, Wu poured the traveler’s tea in a circle, stepping back to watch the portal open to his desired destination. Taking a deep breath, he walked through, standing face to face with the prison. 

The portal closed. Luckily, he had tea for a round trip. This wasn’t the first time he’d attempted something like this, and with how events were turning out now, he knew it would be his last. 

As he entered, it was empty... almost eerie. Wu dared not make a sound, only stared through the dark. 

He went left, sensing that presence he hadn’t felt in years. 

And there he was. 

Wu peered through the bars, observing the injured boy on the ground, laying limp and still. His golden hair fell to the floor in messy tufts where his head lay, covering his eyes. Wu could faintly make out the outline of several bruises around the area, and he sharply inhaled, eyeing the ragged and worn appearance of his clothes. 

Garmadon had done this. _Wu_ allowed this to happen. 

His flood of emotions in the moment was too much to comprehend. How he should have been there, how he could have prevented this, how he was just so unbothered with Garmadon reaching out to control Lloyd. 

Wu had been in denial for so long, telling himself it was Lloyd’s choice; Lloyd had chosen his father and had condemned himself to the torture and pain that had since ensued. But really, he’d been neglected since the first day. Had Wu kept his promise to Misako... 

Maybe he wouldn't feel this way; maybe he wouldn’t be drowning in this guilt. 

He broke the lock, gently approaching the unconscious boy. Lloyd’s breath ran hoarse and painfully slow as if his lungs were decaying then and there. It was clear if left with no treatment, he would die. Wu hoisted him up, surprised by the boy's light frame leaning against him, and dragged him through the cell. 

Misako was gone now. Though he’d never had the chance to make it up to her, he still had a chance to fix this mistake. Lloyd needed guidance... he needed the family he’d never had. 

And Wu was determined to make this right. 

Safe in Ninjago once more, Wu looked to the sky, where the rain was falling full force. There wasn’t much he could do to cover them, only get back to the shelter. He trudged on, arriving at the monastery no later than an hour after he’d left, and knocked. 

Of course, it was Harumi who opened the door, pale as the moon and worried. 

“You’re back?” 

Wu nodded, regarding Lloyd. “He needs assistance.” 

With no questions asked, the girl came to his aid, supporting Lloyd’s other side. Together they carried him through the monastery, laying the boy down on the cot in Wu’s room. 

Harumi watched on as Wu immediately began to prepare for the boy’s injuries, steeping his kettle and rummaging through his shelves for herbs. 

She turned her attention back to the stranger, reaching out to brush his hair away, but deciding against it. 

There was that odd feeling again. 

“Wu’s back?” Someone said from behind her. Harumi glanced behind her to find Nya ducking into the room to regard the situation. “Who’s that?” 

“I- I don’t know...” the girl said, reaching out again. Her fingers brushed over the bruises on his face, and lightly trailed over a cut on his cheek. 

Whoever this was had suffered a great deal. And by the way Wu had gone about it, he clearly had some significance. 

Curiosity getting the best of her, Harumi pushed his hair away. 

She gasped. 

It was a face she didn’t think she’d recognize. Someone she had completely forgotten about, and yet, at the same time, could _never_ forget. And it was heartbreaking to see him _here_ ... like _this_. 

“This is the boy who saved me...” she whispered, realization dawning on her. Her eyes wandered to Nya, wide with shock. “In Ninjago City...” 

Nya sat next to her, examining him. 

“What’s he doing here? In this condition?” 

Wu either wasn’t paying attention or wasn’t planning on answering, as he had yet to say a word. Nya and Harumi exchanged a troubled look. 

Harumi didn’t hear the others arrive, as her consciousness was fully locked in on the boy. She couldn’t explain it... here was this stranger who’d she’d known for all of twenty minutes, and she felt herself _care._ He’d saved her in that city, and now here he was in her home, wounded and on the verge of death. It was odd... this feeling of sympathy and compassion. She found herself wanting to stay by his side. 

Kai pulled her from that feeling, hand resting on her shoulder. 

“Who is he?” 

Harumi shook her head, void of any actual answers. 

“I... don’t know. But he’s good.” She nodded as if to assure herself of that. “yeah... he’s good.” 

Apparently, that was all Kai needed. With Harumi’s confirmation, ease crept over his face, and he sighed. 

“He’s my nephew...” 

They all gazed up towards where Wu was preparing tea, avoiding their questioning eyes. 

“Nephew?” Nya asked first, seeming just as lost as all of them. 

“You guys have some complicated backstory,” Walker muttered. Coal jabbed him in the ribs, earning a muffled yelp. 

Kai glared at them. 

Wu approached with the tea, setting the cup down by the boy’s side with a tired sigh. 

“Yes. Someone I have not had contact with in quite some time. I knew he was in trouble and needed safety. So I brought him here...” 

“Oh, so we now have _three_ new roommates,” Kai rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Peachy.” 

Harumi was perplexed. “Why haven’t you ever talked about your family?” 

Wu shook his head, solemnly, sitting down with the rest of them, opposite of his nephew’s side. 

“They are not memories I like to relive... his father is...” 

He stopped himself, clearly struggling with the words. 

Harumi almost wished he would have stopped there. 

“His father is Garmadon.” 

The collective “ _WHAT_?” that ensued right after that statement was enough, to sum up the reactions in the room; shock, anger, confusion. 

It was in that moment, amidst the ranging emotions, that Harumi swore she'd never felt her blood boiled more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda figured out that the longer I make the chapters, the worse my writing gets towards the end. I just wanted to be done, guys. I’m sorry if it’s rushed, but hey, it’s OUT. 
> 
> Fingers crossed for shorter chapters soon! 
> 
> Yeah, so this is where it kinda slows down. There's a lot of characters here, and I gotta make sure I get their dynamic right, so you’ll be witnessing some trials of bonding these next few chapters. Then I PROMISE there’s some action and plot. I’m excited! 
> 
> As always, thanks for the support! Every kudos, comment and bookmark makes me very much happy. 
> 
> ~Stay crisp, lovelies!


	10. The Same Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the support, I just- I love all you faithful and encouraging readers T-T Life ain’t easy sometimes, but I love writing this story and to see it so heavily praised just means a lot to me. 
> 
> We’re 25% done with this story. *checking notes* Gonna be aiming for around 40 chapters!  
> Huh.  
> *cue author screaming down the hallway: I’m not copying Snappleninja!!!!* 
> 
> I wanted this to be shorter, but I just can't skimp on the details darn it. This one's kind of slow, but it's important nonetheless. Hope you guys enjoy, like always!

“HE TRIED TO KILL ME-” 

“He would have killed _all_ of us!” 

“AND YOU LET HIM IN OUR HOME!” 

“You are all INSANE!” 

“He’s a murderer Wu!” 

“Hell to the _NO_ AM I STAYING HERE!” 

Harumi blocked all of it out, instead focusing only on the boiling rage filling throughout her body. The memory of her and the boy on the rooftop was fresher in her mind than she’d cared to admit, and now she saw it in a different light. Knowing what she did now, she was _mad_. She felt cheated, manipulated, misled. 

She would have _trusted_ him. 

And now all she could see was a man in a black mask, holding a sword over Kai’s wounded body. 

“ _ENOUGH_!” 

Wu’s voice overpowered them all, momentarily pulling Harumi from her resentful haze, and silencing the others. 

“You will listen to me,” the man stood, glaring at all of them with blazing intensity. “He is a guest in this household. You will keep your concerns to yourself and in return, he will _not_ harm you.” 

“How do you know that!” Kai exploded, face red with the same feelings Harumi was consumed in. “You’re trusting him when two hours ago he would have had me on my deathbed! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!” 

“He _will_ _not_ harm you,” Wu reiterated, unfazed by Kai’s accusation. Kai let out a sound of mangled frustration. 

“This is unbelievable!” Walker stepped in, throwing his hands up. “The only place we have to stay and we have to _share it_ with one of Garmadon’s minions. It’s official! You’ve all LOST YOUR MINDS!” 

As the crew began to get all riled up again, Harumi clenched her fist, gazing at Wu long enough to know that he wasn’t going to budge. He had his mind set and this- this _monster_ was going to be staying here and- 

She stood, gathering all the attention. The princess was fuming. Who was he to be so hypocritical; all that talk about putting herself in harm’s way, and then practically bringing the danger right to them! Wu couldn’t spare her an ounce of sympathy the moment she’d returned and instead was choosing to give it all to someone he’d even claimed to be a stranger. 

For years, she’d been told blood isn’t what made a family. But through this entire trial, he was defending the bloodline that burned her home to the ground and abandoning the children he’d all but _raised_. 

It was sick! Cruel! 

And she was just about to say that, when his eyes locked into hers, speaking a thousand apologies. 

Harumi lowered her guard, her exasperation slipping away in the single moment his genuine eyes had looked through her. 

“You were the younger brother... weren’t you...” she questioned, knitting her brows as she tried to piece bits of the puzzle together. “From the story about the golden weapons and the older brother. That was Garmadon... and you were the one who _banished_ him.” 

Suddenly, it seemed everyone had gone soft, as they registered her words. She saw the bewildered gazes they exchanged. Some might not have heard of the tale, some might not have remembered it... and some were just starting to make the connection themselves. 

Wu had never talked about his past. She’d heard brief snippets of his father, and some of a girl from long ago... but never a brother and never a nephew. 

Now she knew why. 

“Yes,” Wu said, gravely. “Yes. I was the one who banished him...” 

“Geez, the plot thickens,” Walker commented, earning 4 glares from the crew. Walker backed down, throwing up his hands in defense. “Alright, I’ll just... be quiet... now.” 

“Appreciated,” Nya mumbled to herself, which didn’t go unheard by Walker. He huffed as if he expected any sort of different mannerism from Nya by now. 

“Hold up a damn minute! Garmadon’s your _brother_?!” Kai exploded, disbelief pulling at him like hysteria. A hint of his previous anger remained in his tone. “And you kept this a secret, WHY!” 

Wu shook his head. “It was to protect you. The less you knew the safer you were from the people who might have tracked me down.” 

Kai seemed mildly unconvinced, about to burst into another useless rant and further embarrass them in front of their guests. Harumi stepped in then, softly grazing his shoulder in an attempt to get him to back down. 

Kai met her eyes desperately trying to see how she could be _calm_ , and she sighed, softening her gaze. 

His shoulders sagged at the look, and he exhaled, turning away from Wu. 

The man had since returned his attention to the unconscious boy lying on the ground, expression so _pained_ that it almost made Harumi feel... 

_Sympathy_... 

Her heart twisted, seeing that boy and his impact on her Master before she squashed that feeling. The girl frowned, continuing where she left off. 

“I trust you.” 

Wu’s gaze briefly traveled towards her, and he gave her a grateful nod. 

“Thank you, Harumi. Please. Situate our guests. I’ll take care of things in here.” 

Shutting out the clamor coming from the kids, the elder’s attention now rested solely on his nephew. Wu reached to graze his bruised cheek, sighing intently. 

So close to death... Wu was more than certain Garmadon’s intent had been to kill him. All for the failure in most likely capturing his students. 

And, yet... so unlike his brother. At least the one he’d known before the Emperor escaped from the Underworld. 

His words to Harumi were correct. The man didn’t like to revisit the memories of Garmadon. Perhaps they were just a reminder of his own failure... and jealousy. 

He remembered a baby boy cradled in the arms of his father. Wu had never seen his brother smile so bright towards another being... so proud and _loving_. Not even towards Misako could that smile be shared. 

Garmadon had been willing to change for that boy before Wu had stepped in. 

And maybe it was because of their betrayal that Garmadon’s hatred had turned to a helpless, willing child. 

Wu could feel himself drowning in the notion that this was _his_ fault. 

And for the second time in his long, unfulfilled life... Wu wondered what had he _done_.

* * *

When Lloyd came to, everything hurt. 

He clenched his eyes, rolling onto his side before a sharp pain struck him. He hissed, rolling onto his back once more, and blocking his eyes from the dimmed lighting of the room. 

All at once, everything seemed so unfamiliar. The air smelled of herbs mixed with the scent of the candle next to him. He scanned the room, squinting through the fog of his eyes as he tried to find where he was. It was a small compartment of sorts, with a flattened furnace installed into the floor heating what appeared to be a tea pot, and a wardrobe opposite the room. Behind his head was... 

A pillow? 

Lloyd attempted to turn to see but felt a rush of dizziness, followed by an ache in his head. 

“Gah,” He muttered, holding a hand to steady his head, as he sat up. His vision blurred, before settling clear, and he was able to gauge a good impression of his surroundings. 

It was peaceful... 

And it was definitely not a place he was supposed to be. 

Quickly, he checked for his cuff, making sure it was still secured around his wrist. He sighed with relief when he found it still hidden under his sleeve. If he’d lost it... he wasn’t sure what he’d do. 

Having the most important of his belongings on him, Lloyd resolved to depart, and quickly, before he was caught. However, before he could stand, the door opened. Lloyd’s reflexes were slowed due to his fatigue, and he wasn’t able to strike a defensive stance; only stare up at the old man he’d come face to face with. 

Said man clutched a staff of bamboo, looking over him with concern and content. Far from the hostility Lloyd had been expecting from a kidnapper. A brief flash of hope resonated in his eyes, seeing him awake. 

And it was with that look that the boy’s heart dropped then and there. 

“Do you know who I am?” the man asked him, with that hope peeking through his softened tone. 

Lloyd didn’t want to say anything. Because what was there to say to someone who’d abandoned you from day 1? 

“An enemy...” he finally said, setting his shoulders. 

Wu looked a lot older than he’d expected him to be. Perhaps it was just the lonely life of a hermit taking its toll. Had Lloyd been in any other position, he’d be happily sneering down upon this man, satisfied with Destiny’s course. Now? He was in a state of shock he couldn’t quite admit just yet. 

After all these years... this was how they had finally come face to face. Not on the battlefield, not on another one of Garmadon’s tasks... not even by Misako’s side in her final moments. 

Lloyd’s heart pulled at him a little bit, wanting to say so many things, but unable to. 

“I wish we didn’t have to meet like this.” 

“I couldn’t have cared less for it.” 

You could see the hope drain from Wu’s eyes at that moment, and he lowered his staff, stepping towards the weakened boy. 

Feeling much too vulnerable for comfort, Lloyd’s fists clenched, and he seethed. “Pick it back up. You might need it.” 

Wu was unfazed, he continued to approach Lloyd, before stopping short, noting Lloyd’s hostile demeanor. 

“I do not wish to believe that any more than I have to... Lloyd.” 

The assassin glowered, feeling his rage begin to simmer. “You left me my whole life and now you suddenly want to act as though you’re giving _me_ a chance? You’re just as bad as her.” 

Throwing in that last bit was adding insult to injury, and Lloyd knew it. Wu had to reorient himself, facing the truth of his nephew’s harsh words. 

“Say what you must about me... but I will not allow your mother to be a victim of your hatred.” 

Lloyd huffed, shaking his head with a degree of utter disbelief. “ _Hatred_? I cared for her more than you ever could have.” 

It was satisfying to watch, then, as the color drained from Wu’s face, at Lloyd’s subtle accusation. He felt a slight victory here, despite being the one physically wounded. Perhaps he should have felt gratitude for the man who’d rescued him from what could have been death, but he’d spent an eternity imagining the moment he could wrench the life from this man. 

Of course, some of it was for Garmadon. Hearing about the betrayal of his father’s brother had been enough for Lloyd to develop strong feelings for the elder... however, it was Misako who had unintentionally strengthened them. 

“So you know...” Wu spoke gravely, hanging his head in the shame Lloyd was glad to see. 

_Pathetic_ , he thought. 

“Yes,” Lloyd confirmed, unrelenting as he stared right through his uncle. “I know what you did. You left us both. To come here. Safe in your peaceful hideaway.” 

“Lloyd-” 

“ _She’s DEAD, Wu_ !” The words chilled the room completely and quite literally; frost beginning to crystalize along the walls, only kept at bay by the numbing of his bracelet and his weakened state which was so close to shattering against the weight of his uncontrolled emotions. His lip trembled and his eyes burned as he tried to keep his tears at bay, not wanting to do anything but _yell_ and scream and burn this place to ashes- to make this man understand that he had torn Lloyd’s life and family to _shreds_ leaving him with the scraps of his _mistakes-_

_She’s dead..._

And it hit Lloyd then that it was true. It was real. The only person who’d ever loved him, who’d ever looked at him like he was worth something, who believed with all her heart that there was good in him, even though there wasn’t and there couldn’t ever be. In her final moments, he wasn’t there... he never got to say goodbye, never got to her decaying voice perk up just to make him smile one more time, never got to feel that _warmth_ flare in his heart. 

“ _she’s dead..._ ” his voice was brittle as he came to the complete realization that she was _gone_. 

Wu looked at him in utter horror, and at that point, it didn’t even faze Lloyd. He wanted this man to suffer, but it was at his own expense too. 

Except... that wasn’t what troubled Wu... was it? 

Lloyd could see it in his Uncle’s eyes; he’d already known. He’d prepared himself for her death for years. It was why he ran away from it. Ran away from both Misako and her son. 

FSM, he hated that the dots were connected. He hated that it made sense and that he could _understand_ why Wu left. 

“ _Why didn’t you come back?_ ” Lloyd choked down his wails, clenching his eyes shut in determination to keep it together. Something in his chest constricted as he struggled to fight his sentiments. All he could do was shake his head, shoving all of his hurt into a wounded look, gazing at his Uncle for the answer. “Every single _damn day_ I had to hear her whisper how she KNEW you’d _come back!_ And you.... _you_ -” 

“Didn’t...” the elder nodded, eyes clouding over with disdain for himself. 

Lloyd could feel his entire body shake with the rage and the _pain_ , fingers twitching with danger. Every fiber in his body loathed this old man, and wanted him to not just feel what he had, but feel Misako’s fate too. 

“You’re a _coward_ ,” Lloyd seethed, the ice in his tone enough to stab through ten men. He wiped at his eyes, blocking any tears that could slip through. To no avail, more collected at the brim of his emerald eyes, fogging his spiteful gaze. “ _I hate you._ ” 

Despite the harsh words, Wu could only feel sympathy for him. He nodded, understanding the boy’s underlying resentment. 

He felt the same way about himself, just now beginning to grasp how badly he’d wronged this child. 

“For that, I don’t blame you...” the man reasoned, keeping the distance between him and his nephew for now. He had hoped, bringing him in, he could express all his thousands of apologies and condolences. But it was clearly too soon... 

Garmadon had long since gotten into his head, and with the boy’s mother’s death just days ago, Lloyd was reasonably on edge. Wu was grateful he at least now had the chance to release his frustration, even if that meant he was at the brute end of it. He deserved it anyway. 

“Why didn’t you just let me die?” 

Wu thought he’d felt heartache before... but none of his misery and self-loathing eating at him over these collective years could not compare to how his heart shattered in this moment, having to watch Lloyd’s façade crumble to pieces, tears uncontrollably falling from his broken green eyes. 

“ _I wanted to_ ,” he continued, bringing his fist to dig into his eyes to conceal the culminated hurt. “I wanted to _so bad_.” 

And that’s when the glimmer of frayed wires twined around black stones in the dim candlelight flashed across Wu’s vision, bringing back those buried memories. 

. 

. 

. 

“ _A man like him will not change. Even when given the most reasons to.”_

_“He said he was going to,” she was crying, voice barely a whisper. Her child wailed for her, but she turned away, unable to look at the baby in her own distress “We were going to leave... we were going to start over...”_

_Wu came to the child’s aid, cradling him in his own arms, and gazed across the room, where Misako sobbed. He hated his brother now more than ever, leaving her like this for his own selfish reasons._

_Garmadon didn’t care for her. Not like Wu did. He was so undeserving of her and his son._

_“I know you care for my brother. But you’re a mother now...” she turned her eyes towards them, eyes melting at the sight of her son. Immediately washed over with guilt, she reached her arms out, looking to steady Lloyd. Wu handed the baby over. “Is this what you want for him? What good is my brother going to bring to him?”_

_Wu knew he was right, and he knew Misako had long since come to this same conclusion herself. There were days when she thought she was alone and cried those silent tears of regret that she couldn’t ever share because she needed to remain strong. Breaking down like this was inevitable, and Wu wished beyond reason she could listen this time. If not for him, then for her son._

_“Do you really think the shift is happening? Is it too late to help him?”_

_“I... I do not know._ _But,_ _I may be able to temporarily slow the process. Maybe enough to...”_

_“How?”_

_Her voice was thick with false hope as Wu dropped the bracelet into her palm._

_._

_._

_._

That couldn’t be it... Garmadon surely would have destroyed it the moment he’d realized what Misako had done. 

All of a sudden, he was brought back to this reality; Lloyd’s angst consuming him, much like his mother’s had. The question ringing through his ears, which he still hadn’t answered and couldn’t even answer properly. Not without a reminder of _her_. 

_‘Of course. My own remorse has come back to finish me. I’ve decided to let it’_

He couldn’t let her fate become Lloyd’s as well. 

“A long time ago, I gave up on your father. And eventually, I lost hope for your mother’s healing... I tried to forget the child that my brother had his heart set on twisting, but knowing she was gone... I didn’t want to give up on _you_ too.” 

Lloyd’s eyes _burned_ as more tears fell. He promptly wiped them away, shaking his head. 

Maybe in a different time, Lloyd would have rejoiced at those words. FSM, to be _wanted_ by someone who had some sort of false faith in him for no other reason than their own kindness. But now more than ever, he didn’t trust those words, especially coming from this man. 

He didn’t want Wu’s pity. He didn’t want his _generosity_. He just wanted him to _go away_. 

“ _Well_ _you should have_ ,” he growled low, rising to his feet and ignoring the jarring pain in his side. The assassin pushed past the elder, storming from the room in his suffocating turmoil and rage. 

“Lloyd!” the man protested. 

Lloyd kept going down the narrow hallway, determined to find the exit, and hardly paying attention to his surroundings. Everything started to spin. 

Someone yelped, as he ran into them. He hadn’t seen them through the haze of his fervor, but as soon as he came to, and an emerald gaze met jade, recognition dawned in his eyes. 

_Oh FSM_ _no..._

He had to get out of here. 

Lloyd gripped her shoulders, shoving her away as he continued to stumble along. She shouted indignantly at him as she righted herself, but he couldn’t listen. He could see a set of double doors 

“Lloyd!” Wu called after him. “You need rest!” 

Lloyd clutched his side, with a hiss. “I don’t need your help.” 

“There is a difference between want and need.” A hand grabbed his arm before Lloyd could make it to the door, and Lloyd huffed. 

“Spare me the wisdom, Wu. I’m leaving.” He shook off his Uncle, righting himself and sliding the doors open. 

Wu was unexpectedly quick for his old, however, blocking Lloyd’s exit firmly, staff in hand. 

Lloyd scoffed, semi-amused. Wu wasn’t dumb. He knew Lloyd was trained, no doubt, but he still wanted to put his foot down. 

Before he could protest much, he collapsed with a pained cry, holding his aching side. 

_Damn... they messed me up bad..._

He’d experienced broken ribs before, though never more than one at a time. But this time, his father had been aiming for a deadly amount of collateral damage. Lloyd remembered his soft and silent cries in that cell, wondering if the pain of his injuries would kill him before he ever got to see sunlight again. It was so lonely... so terrifying... he didn’t _ever_ want to go back. 

Wu gently guided him up, but Lloyd pushed him away, refusing the help. 

“Nephew, you are too wounded...” 

“I’ve been dealt worse,” Lloyd gruffed, trying to focus past his blurry eyes. Wu still stood in front of him, unrelenting. “ _Move_. I’m going back.” 

“Garmadon will not allow you to return, Lloyd.” 

“You don’t know _anything!_ My father-” 

“Does not care for anyone but himself. Not me, not your mother... and not you.” 

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, frustration beginning to bubble inside of him. “ _Move_.” 

“I cannot,” the old man stood his ground, looking to Lloyd with an expression that said he better not try and fight. Lloyd knew it would be stupid to, anyways, in his condition. But he was already set on making it out that door. 

Lloyd struck, slower than usual due to his fatigue, but still enough to catch his uncle off guard. The assassin’s kick was aimed for his opponent’s stomach, to which Wu gasped, doubling over slightly and giving Lloyd the upper hand. The boy tried to steal the staff, but Wu pulled it back after a quick recovery, jamming it into Lloyd’s chest, barely avoiding his injured ribs. 

Feeling the breath knocked from him, Lloyd coughed, taken aback. Wu swiftly swept the wooden staff across the floor, knocking Lloyd from his feet. His ribs _burned_ as he made contact with the floor and Lloyd cursed under his breath, rolling onto his side to attempt to stand. 

He was met with the tip of Wu’s staff, dangerously pointed at his wounded torso for another attack. Lloyd caught it in time, battling his uncle in strength. Wu pushed it further, trying to make an impact, but Lloyd wasn’t giving up easily. His hands glowed, shaking with uncontrolled energy induced by his anger. 

Wu faltered, watching the glow of pale green light forming in his hands. 

_“...how...-”_

Lloyd pulled the staff from his grip, unhesitant to swing it right towards Wu with as much force as he could muster. The man dodged, ducking under the attack as he was pulled from his confusion. Lloyd attempted a few more hits, none of which landed, before Wu realized the longer this tussle dragged out, the more Lloyd was only agitating his wounds. 

This needed to stop. 

It was no use evading it now; if it was the only way to end this fight, so be it. 

Through his agitation, Lloyd had no time to prepare for a bronze tornado colliding into him. His eyes widened, a bright flash of light filling his vision as he was swept into a dizzying rush, feeling multiple blows make contact with his shoulder, chest, and lower stomach. He was left sprawled on the floor, pinned down by the bo staff Wu had ripped from his grip. 

_Spinjitzu_ , Lloyd thought bitterly. That was low for Wu.

“ _Woah... what was that?!”_ Lloyd heard in the distance. 

“Your father was prepared to kill you, Lloyd,” Wu said from above him. 

At the mention of his father, coming from _Wu_ of all people, Lloyd only felt more anger, shoving the staff off of him. 

Wu only pushed it back harder, pressing into his ribs. Lloyd cried out, overwhelmed with searing pain. Tears formed at the brim of his eyes. 

“No!” he yelled, heaving for air. 

“Lloyd!” Wu reprimanded, watching the boy struggle on the ground. He continuously thrashed, trying to get away. It pained Wu to see him this way. 

Lloyd’s head rolled to the side, seeing the group of people who had gathered to see his defeat; his weakness being made a humiliating spectacle. 

He sucked in through his teeth, refusing to go down so easily, but froze under the weight of his Uncles stare as they met eyes. 

“ _Please_...” the man uttered, relieving some of the pressure off of Lloyd’s wounds. 

Lloyd clenched his eyes, biting his lip to keep the tears at bay. 

Garmadon was right. He _was_ a failure. 

“ _Fine_ ,” he conceded, shaking. “I’ll stay just _let me go!_ ” 

At that, Wu drew away, allowing Lloyd to recover on the ground. A hand was offered to him, and though Lloyd _really_ didn’t want to take it, he sure as hell couldn’t lift himself up. 

Then, as he stood, supported against Wu, everything blurred. Lloyd couldn’t make out what his Uncle muttered to him, or how many people were still watching him; the world only spun, and all he could see was black.

* * *

 _‘I’ll stay. But only until I’ve recovered. I’ve been away long enough’_

_‘Lloyd... you know what happens if you return’_

_‘Yeah... I know’_

Lloyd splashed the water onto his face, wincing at the sting from his cuts. The tips of his hair were wet already, fresh from a shower. They stuck to his face, and he pushed them away when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. 

He was a mess. 

He tousled his hair a bit, letting the strands sort themselves out. At the very least, he could desperately use a cut. He’d grown it out long enough, liking how his mother had always mused at how messy it was. There wasn’t any point now that she... 

Lloyd sighed, turning the faucet off and drying the water from his face with the towel draped around his neck, falling past his shoulders. He settled against the edge of the sink, palms firmly planted on either side of the cold surface. His eyes immediately traveled to the wounds painted across his chest. His ribcage was blue and green, almost black in some more severe areas; some would be disgusted by it. He was used to it, however. There was always some kind of mark on his body, and he had the scars to prove it. 

Flicking the light off to the bathroom, Lloyd returned to the small area Wu had claimed to be an extra bedroom. It was true, there was a bed pushed off to the side, next to a lamp resting on a small but functional nightstand. It was incredibly cramped and the mattress felt like rocks, but Lloyd didn’t care much about the quality of his stay. He would be leaving soon anyway. 

A black sweater paired with dark grey sweatpants were folded neatly on the bed, set aside for him by Wu since his old clothes weren’t in an ideal condition to recover in. Lloyd could care less about it, having developed a hatred for the uniform and everything it stood for the moment he’d met his mother. 

These clothes were a lot more comfortable, and he wondered where Wu had gotten them from. Maybe he'd have to thank him for it, though he hated the thought of being grateful for _anything_ Wu would give him. 

Lloyd sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the sleeves that were a bit loose around his wrists. 

For the first time in a while, he felt _warm_ , almost relaxed. The hot water of his shower had relieved some of the tension in his muscles, thankfully, but still left some discomfort jarring him. It most likely wouldn’t go away for a while, and Lloyd groaned to think about how long he’d actually have to stay here. 

There was a subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place that kept nagging at him; it had started with the stares. It was bad enough accepting help from Wu, but realizing he would be under the same roof as individuals he’d normally consider enemies was... weird. Lloyd didn’t want to be there any more than they wanted him to. 

It was strangling knowing _she_ was one of them. Lloyd didn’t meet any of their eyes, hers especially. He would just prefer to pretend they didn’t exist so he could at least sleep peacefully at night, constantly conscious of the fact he’d tried to _kill_ the lot of them and now had to live with them. 

His shoulders sagged with a sigh, and he looked to the nightstand. He'd put his cuff there when he'd washed up, and it was always a relief to know it was still there. Next to it lay a certain button bracelet he’d dug from the pockets of his uniform before he'd discarded the clothes. Of all things, _that_ had to end up here with him. 

There was a soft knock at the door that Lloyd didn’t bother answering, hoping maybe if he ignored it, whoever was on the other side would go away. However, the door swung open after a moment, and Lloyd looked up at them with earnest. 

It was one of the girls he had yet to be introduced to. He had seen her lingering at the edge of the group of inhabitants. The odd thing he’d remembered was that she’d offered no protests to him being here, opting to stay silent and turn her eyes away from Wu instead. 

“I thought you might be hungry,” she said, and Lloyd looked down to her hands, finding yes, she had a plate of food from the dinner he’d planned to skip. 

She held it out. Lloyd’s appetite had since diminished the moment he’d arrived, and he debated telling the girl to save it for someone who wanted it. But Lloyd’s stomach promptly growled at the mention of food, and he knew he couldn’t get any better without sustenance. He reluctantly took the plate from her, unsure of what to do or say at the moment. 

“Thanks,” he managed, placing the plate to the side for the time being. He avoided making eye contact with her, and she was doing the same. He briefly wondered why she was still standing there, before realizing her gaze was caught on something in particular, her interest hidden by the ebony hair from her side.

“What’s this?” she asked, fingers delicately wrapping around the bracelet he’d been cursing just moments earlier. 

“A gift,” Lloyd replied, almost begrudgingly, “from someone.” 

“So it holds sentimental value?” 

Sentimental value... yeah. More than she knew. 

“You could say that.” 

“Hm,” she said, nose crinkling in thought. 

“What?” 

The girl shrugged, and Lloyd was able to pick up a small amount of nerves she emitted talking to him. 

“Well, from the way everyone else puts it, you’re all menacing and scary, but you just thanked me for your meal, and have attachments to items given to you by people you presumably care about. Seems pretty normal to me.” 

Lloyd felt strangely accused of something, though he wasn’t sure what. He was definitely sure he didn’t like what she was implying; that he was in some way soft, or lacked the hard edge he appeared to have. That way of thinking was dangerous, and it would definitely be better for everyone here if they continued to believe he was just some cold-blooded killer with no soul. Despite how true or not that was. 

“You’re observational,” Lloyd gathered, slightly bemused. She had guts, really, and was talking to him like she didn’t actually mind him. Lloyd wasn’t dumb enough to believe that. He still noticed the way her eyes calculated every move he made, harboring just the smallest amount of bitterness. 

She wasn’t easily trusting, that was for sure, and Lloyd now figured she had really come to gauge if her instincts were correct. 

“Perks of being someone in the background...” 

What was increasingly odd to him was the significance of those words, flushed with sincerity. She was being genuine with those words, though trying not to seem like it. He looked to her weirdly, wondering why she would share that with him. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Nya.” 

“I’m Lloyd...” 

He realized then that... that was the first time he’d ever told someone his name. When he still lived at Darkley’s, everyone knew Lloyd Garmadon. His dad’s name was famous by then, and by extension him. From then on, his name was always thrown around in taunts. He'd despised every moment. 

Under his father’s rule, he was simply referred to as a superior. No one really knew him, other than as Garmadon’s son. Apparently, that was enough to build an identity off of; by the time he’d met Misako, he’d almost forgot what hearing his name had been like. 

She always said it so pleasantly. He missed her voice. 

“Did you really save her?” Nya questioned, approaching him further. Lloyd didn’t mind much as she sat next to him on the bed. He was missing a presence that couldn’t be filled, so it was nice to be distracted with another. “Back in the city?” 

Nya didn’t use any names, but Lloyd instantly knew who she was talking about. Lloyd risked a painful glance at the bracelet, remembering that peaceful moment like it was yesterday. 

“Yeah...” the boy sighed. It dawned on him then that in order for Nya to have known, someone had to have told her. 

There was a queer happiness bubbling in his chest as he wondered what Harumi had said about him, but he squashed it before the heat reached his cheeks. 

“I didn’t know though,” Lloyd said, peering over at Nya. “That she was... y’know...” 

“Would you have saved her? If you had?” 

Lloyd felt that accusation again, and though all of him wanted to protest that he had no interest in harming that _sweet_ -… girl... he knew those sentiments said out loud would strip his sanity to shreds. Instead, he shook his head, muttering “I’m an assassin. That's that.” in hopes of getting her to drop it. 

She did, thank the First Spinjitzu Master, and picked herself off the bed. “Alright. If you need anything, my room’s right down the hall. Thought I’d offer since the others probably need a little more time to warm up to you...” 

“And why don’t you?” Lloyd pressed, genuinely curious as to why this conversation ended up the way it did. Not a single glare or dirty glance was cast. He'd grown up expecting them, now confused why now that was suddenly changing. 

“First impressions are everything, right?” 

Lloyd tilted his head, trying to figure her out. “I guess.” 

“Well, this is mine.” Lloyd blinked, and suddenly she was holding something out to him- Harumi's bracelet. He looked into her blue eyes, curiously. “It’s nice to meet you, Lloyd.” 

Was this a trick? He wasn’t capable of making friends, as was apparent with Harumi. She hates him now, no doubt. Even back at Darkley’s when he wasn’t sure _what_ he was supposed to be, he was alone. 

Good things didn’t come easy. The universe had done everything in its power to teach him that much. 

She didn’t seem to have any ill intention, though. Lloyd wasn’t sure what to think, but he’d feel horrible if he didn’t return _some_ of her good nature. He took the bracelet from her, thumbing over it in his palm. 

“Nice to meet you too... Nya.” 

Her mouth twitched, the corners tugging up into at least a half-smile. Her eyes said she was unsure about him still, which was fair. Lloyd did mean it though and hoped his hesitance didn’t demean that. 

She left, just as quickly as she’d arrived, leaving him alone again. He turned his focus to the food she’d given him, eating a generous amount to quench the hunger that had built up these past few days. He’d hardly had a moment for a sufficient meal. 

He lay back on the bed, feeling some unusual form of guilt. Wu had given him a place for privacy, warm clothes, a decent meal. In return, he’d done nothing but pull a cold shoulder, preferring to keep his distance from the man. It gnawed at him a bit, and Lloyd wondered if he should at least provide a thank you. 

Misako would have wanted him to. Sometimes it seemed... she wanted him to do a lot of things.

 _‘You are meant to do_ _amazing_ _things, son. I need you to find your Uncle. He will help you’_

He hadn’t thought about her words until now. 

_What did you mean? What do you see that I don’t?_

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind for now, turning onto his side to look out the window. 

You didn’t get a view like this in the city. It was beautiful; the stars neatly arranged, creating a fantasy of art with swirling blues and purples behind the dotted stars. 

A silhouette sat in the dark, half illuminated by the warm light streaming from indoors mixing with the moonlight above. She sat on the stairs, lost in the night sky.

Seeing her, as peaceful as she'd been on that rooftop, Lloyd softened, clutching the bracelet in his hand. She wasn't just a memory now. She was there, right outside his window, gazing up at the same sky.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might seem kinda OOC for Nya to be the friendly one since in the show she seems to share a bit of her brother’s judgment and spite, but I was rewatching the early seasons, and one moment really stuck out to me: her empathy for Garmadon when he came to live with the Ninja for a bit. She had every reason to hate him just as much as Kai did, but once she saw him as a real person who cared about his son, she was more willing to accept him into their home. I like that and wanted to demonstrate that aspect of her character here. 
> 
> I also really think this fandom (and the show tbh) needs more Nya and Lloyd bonding moments. They really seem like the two most sensible and grounded people on the team, and I’m not sure why they don’t interact with each other that much onscreen. That being said, I really really hope I wrote them well here. 
> 
> Anyways, are y’all ready for Zane? He’ll be showing up here soon if I can stick to my friggin outline (I'm... really surprised no one’s said anything about his absence) 
> 
> Once again, I really appreciate all the love I've been getting on this story. it's always the perfect motivation to continue  
> ~Apple out


	11. Second Glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? Another update within a week? L(・o・)」I’m a whole new person, guys, I feel wonderful, refreshed, and impossibly productive! 
> 
> that’s a joke I am miserable it is 4 AM help me 
> 
> a n y w a y s, y’all wanted Zane right? Well, he shows up somewhere in here- PSYCH you losers thought I would listen to the populous, I can’t even listen to a lecture for more than five minutes and those are actually important! *author tosses outline into a dumpster fire* 
> 
> No, I’m giving you something _better_. Fluff. Sorta. It's borderline. You’re welcome. 
> 
> my condolences for the time you’re wasting reading this trash

“Wait, your real name is  _ Cole _ ?!”

“Sure, shout it out for the whole world to hear.”

“What dumbass makes his real name his  _ code name _ !” Kai sputtered

“The one who still can’t subtract unless he counts on his fingers,” Walker snickered behind a mug of coffee. Harumi smiled from where she was in the kitchen, glad that a decent amount of rest and a warm drink in the morning had put him in a better mood. 

“Math is  _ hard _ !”

Nya had grabbed her own mug of coffee and was maneuvering behind Kai’s chair to sit down next to him. In good nature, she reached out a hand to ruffle his hair. “Kai’s a dumbass but he can at least count. At least, so  _ he _ says.”

That remark earned a muffled “hey!” from the fire master, whose ears were tinted pink with slight embarrassment. It had also resulted in numerous chuckles from both Walker and Cole, to which Nya brought her cup to her face to hide her blush and smile as she watched Cole.

In the brief moment when Nya’s gaze turned to Harumi, where she was smiling knowingly, Harumi took the opportunity to mouth “ _ stalker”  _ to get a fun reaction from her friend. She giggled to herself, as Nya flushed harder, taking several longer sips of coffee to hide her face. 

“-well at least my code name isn’t my  _ last _ name,  _ Walker, _ ” Cole said pointedly, a smile still plastered on his face nonetheless at the light atmosphere. 

“Your code name is your  _ last name _ ?!” Kai was having a field day, Harumi mused. 

“His  _ full  _ name is-”

“-shut up!-”

“ _ Jay Walker _ ,” Cole sniggered. Kai threw his head back, cackling, while Walker stammered for a comeback. 

“ _ Cole _ ,” he hissed, heat rising to his cheeks as he took in the various reactions. Mainly Kai’s, who was often too overdramatic with just about anything. “We have code names for a  _ reason _ .”

“Relax, Jay, they’re our friends!” Cole said, shrugging off the concern. He flashed Harumi a friendly smile. “If we’re gonna be staying here for a bit, might as well get to know each other!”

Jay groaned, sinking into his arms. 

“Dude, you were predestined for crime!” Kai howled, arms crossed over his chest in laughter. 

“Ha ha ha so  _ original _ , haven’t ever heard  _ that _ one before!” Jay said with a pointed look at Cole. Cole shrugged in response, trying and failing to hide his own amusement behind his hand. 

“It is kinda funny though.”

“Like a picture of you in a tutu!”

“Ohhhh so we’re gonna bring  _ that _ up!”

Kai still crowed, wheezing for air. “ _ I would pay to see that _ .”

Nya rolled her eyes, hands neatly curled around her cup. 

“If we’re exchanging pictures, I’m sure Harumi can dig up some of Kai’s first attempts using hair gel.”

Harumi smiled, knowing  _ exactly _ where those were. “Oh yeah.”

This got Jay and Cole in on the laughter, whilst Kai’s eyes narrowed, shooting unamused glares at the girls. They both giggled.

The antics continued as the group indulged in further friendly conversation. Harumi had tuned most of it out, hardly participating and just preferring to enjoy this. 

Kai and Nya had been her only two friends growing up. It kinda drove her insane sometimes, but it had led to some really strong bonds that she wouldn’t trade for anything. Still... it had been pretty lonely. Both in the palace and here in the Monastery. Harumi knew the palace wasn’t the best home, either, but sometimes she preferred it to this peaceful mountain home. Despite all the rules and expectations, she was allowed to be a kid with Kai and Nya. It was a whole lot simpler before Garmadon rose to power.

And even when they were taken in by Wu, it seemed they had all grown up too fast. Kai had annoyingly matured a few years too early, self-proclaimed to be too cool to play with girls, and spending most of his time trying to flirt with them instead. She could still chuckle at all the times he’d dragged her through town, using her as an accessory to strike up conversations with some of the older, prettier girls, who she’d envied. She’d felt like an outcast to his attention back then, drifting away from one of the only two people she was supposed to be close with.

She’d had her struggles with Nya too. Despite being best friends, there were always petty arguments, and most times Kai had to get involved, playing mediator like the big brother he was until they’d made up so he could preserve his sanity from their yelling, arguing, and hair tugging. Those happened frequently, and it would break Harumi every time, wondering what would happen if ever there was a time she and Nya broke away from each other.

This was... nice. New companions, new relationships and dynamics, new things to laugh about. Harumi welcomed this change, hoping it could last a bit longer and wondering how it could ever get better than this. 

Contentedness filling her, Rumi resolved to get her own cup of coffee and join her friends for the rest of their easy-going morning gathering. As she turned, however, she encountered their  _ other _ guest, pulling away from the fridge with the jug of milk. 

She froze, watching him with a tint of displeasure. Her mouth had opened to say something, but he’d moved past her with a gentle shove and zero acknowledgment. 

That alone was galling because she was royalty and had always garnered respect from her peers. Even  _ Kai,  _ who was about as good with manners as he was at swinging a sword, which wasn’t impressive by any means.

“When did you get here?” She asked, eyes slitting in irritation. 

He opened a cabinet, silently pulling out a glass and pouring himself a drink. Then he turned, cup in hand, and leaned against the counter, taking a fair swig of it. 

She hated being ignored, and wanted to voice her frustration, but faltered as she took in the image of him. He looked very much like that boy in the city and not at all like someone who’d hold a knife over your body; his tattered uniform was tossed, replaced with casual clothing Wu had most likely dug up from Kai’s old supply. She recognized the black sweater that he’d never worn along with the dark grey sweatpants that “weren’t his style”. She briefly remembered wearing them herself one particular winter a few years back, liking how oversized and comfortable they were and feeling a bit closer to Kai knowing they were his. 

They fit the boy better, as he was just the right size, and the garments complimented both his pale skin tone and golden hair, which fell around his ears in messy tufts as opposed to being concealed by a hood. They made his eyes stand out too, which she could never tell from the dark, no matter how much she tried to distinguish what shade of green they were back in the city. Emerald, she realized, trying not to stare for long- not bright like the actual gem, but a green that was rich and deep.

The only thing that stood apart from this boy and the one who’d rescued her was his smile, which she remembered trying to pry from him the more she’d ~~flirted~~ _ conversed  _ with him on the rooftop. He had, for a brief moment, opening up with some form of genuine regard before he left. Though now he had no reason to don that smile since it probably wasn’t genuine in the first place. 

Not that Harumi cared. 

“Hey, Lloyd!” Nya called in a semi-friendly matter, waving to the boy. 

He stared at her cup in hand, and was silent for a mere moment as if registering his acknowledgment. “Hey,” he responded, none too excitedly but polite in the least. He tore his eyes away as everyone suddenly became aware of his presence. 

“I left some coffee in the pot just in case you wanted some...” Nya trailed, mustering a smile amidst the now tense atmosphere. Her head slightly tilted in the direction of the said pot to help him out. 

Lloyd briefly turned to look at it, before his eyes locked onto Harumi. She felt strangely vulnerable standing in front of him, having his eyes glance over her figure as if sizing her up. Her heart stilled, remembering a moment of this same boy behind a mask, holding a sword that he was prepared to kill both her and Kai with. 

She felt that same fear as she had at that moment, taking a tiny step back defensively.

“Ladies first,” he muttered, to her surprise, throwing his head back to chug the remaining half of his glass of milk. He placed the cup in the sink and promptly returned the jug of milk to the fridge before making an exit. 

He disappeared into the darkened hallway just as quickly as he arrived.

Harumi felt her heart return to a normal pace, exhaling the breath she hadn’t realized she was withholding. 

“Jackass,” Kai mumbled indignantly, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. 

Nya’s upper lip tightened in the typical scorn she reserved only for her brother. “He’s actually pretty nice. If you had an  _ ounce _ of common courtesy, you’d know.”

“Excuse  _ me _ , who came home bleeding?”

“He’s not too well known in the city,” Cole said. “Most of the people who know who he is are criminals who’ve had a few encounters.”

Kai snorted, “Must not be a good  _ assassin _ if they make it out alive to spread the word.”

Cole shrugged, and next to him Jay shook his head, eyes somewhat clouded. “He only kills who he needs to. Those who’ve had encounters and make it out alive aren’t his targets. Trust me, if you’re on the list, you’re guaranteed dead. If you’re not... you live to see another day.”

There was something unsettling about that statement, as Harumi was sure the whole room picked up on:  _ they _ were on that list. And they weren’t dead.

_ Yet... _

Wu had assured them his nephew wouldn’t harm them, but the moment he woke up, he’d attacked Wu. That fact alone showed them that their relationship was strained. So why would the Son of Garmadon listen to a man he seemingly hated? It surely wasn't Wu’s influence stopping him from killing them- so what was there to hold him back?

Nya stood, mug nestled neatly in her hands, and crossed the room to rinse her mug in the sink, as well as the other one left by the boy.

“I really don’t think we need to worry about him. I talked to him last night, and he didn’t give me ‘evil scheming’ vibes. He’s just...” she searched for the right word, biting the inside of her cheek, “ _ tired _ .”

“Not sure how I like my little sister getting all  _ buddy-buddy _ with the devil’s spawn,” Kai remarked with a tinge of rancor in his tone.

“His name is  _ Lloyd _ ,” Nya snapped right back. She turned off the faucet, wiping her hands on a towel. “And he’s only staying until he’s better. So, suck it up until then and he’ll be out of your hair.”

As soon as she’d said her piece, Nya turned on her heel to leave, leaving the tension to grow thick among them. Harumi glanced to her friends, finding them awkwardly trying to find something to do or say, but ultimately succumbing to the silence.

And here she was enjoying her morning. 

Then Lloyd Garmadon had to show up and ruin it all.

* * *

Lloyd didn’t like tight spaces. It was a borderline fear, caused by some childhood memory he didn’t like to recall in detail; it made it bothersome to stay in one confined room for too long. As much as he’d prefer to stay in a room and not engage with his new roommates, he couldn’t stand the four walls and cramped spaces. He'd check around corners and listen for conversations to make sure he wouldn’t bump into anyone so he could escape for a few minutes and walk around. Stretching his legs around the monastery was nice, but he was aware of the five other presences sharing this space, and so that comfort wouldn’t last for long. 

Checking to make sure no one was watching (mainly Wu), Lloyd slipped outside, breathing in the fresh air. It was a bit cold out, a faint autumn breeze blowing stray leaves around the courtyard and stinging his cheeks until they flushed. 

Still, there were walls. Though the sky loomed above him, Lloyd still wanted more. He bit his lip, wondering if Wu would notice if he slipped away for a bit. He’d told Lloyd to stay, but he never clarified how  _ close _ he had to stay.

Lloyd wasn’t going to leave. He just needed to get out.

The main doors to the monastery were big, and somewhat heavy, creaking loudly as he pulled at them. He managed to create a small opening, sneaking through and gently pulling them closed. 

With a sigh, Lloyd turned, met with a view he’d never got to enjoy before. Next to the entrance was a tree; a beautiful cherry blossom flowing gracefully in the wind with leaves slipping from the branches every few moments, fluttering away with the breeze. The tree grew on a ledge that could probably seat three people in a row, overlooking the mountain range wisped with clouds and sunlight gleaming off the snowy peaks. 

Something fluttered, and Lloyd looked into the tree to find a bird staring at him from its perch within the branches. He narrowed his eyes, getting an odd feeling about it as it just sat there, unmoving. 

After a moment, however, it tilted its head and flew away, over the walls of the monastery. 

The boy shook his head. Birds being up here might not be as uncommon as he would have thought. He tried not to give it a second thought, instead returning his attention to the surroundings outside.

A stairway of stone was carved in the mountain, twisting around a corner he was curious about. He gave one last look at the building behind him before descending down the stairway. He stopped at a certain part where the path seemed to branch out in a different direction, towards the edge of the mountain as opposed to down further. He opted to go that way, figuring he was far enough from the dojo. 

The new path led him to an opening where the stone was carved masterfully with wooden beams reaching up the length of the wall to support the cave. Lloyd followed their structure to four walled off segments with-

A smile spread across his face, and he ran over to one of the sections, looking over the edge of the door to find a dragon, curled peacefully in slumber. Its scales glistened a magnificent scarlet in the sunlight filtering in from the outside. The last he’d seen this dragon was on a hologram, watching as it attacked Mr. E and his men. He hadn’t made the connection that it was  _ this _ one.

The dragon sniffed, sensing his presence and lifting its head with a snarl. Lloyd only continued to stare at it, gently reaching a hand out to the creature. 

The fire dragon narrowed its eyes, examining him and his outstretched hand, before a familiar affection dawned in its eyes, and he nuzzled into his reach, puffing into his hair. The air made it messier, blowing it from his forehead, and Lloyd laughed. 

“You remember me?”

The dragon let out a small grunt, baring its teeth in something that resembled a smile. Lloyd stroked his snout, finding the smooth scales and the heat emitting from them to be comforting, and closed his eyes, resting his head against the dragon’s.

He had fond memories of this one. They’d all been hostile at first and seemed to calm when he confronted them for their golden weapons. The lightning dragon had even flown him back to the ground. But the fire dragon had rescued him. 

The Sword of Fire had been the last of the weapons he’d collected for his father. He’d been exhausted from his journey across Ninjago, but Garmadon’s shadow that had kept him company encouraged him to go on and collect the final one. Lloyd hadn’t wanted to disappoint his father, so he’d ventured into the volcano, unprepared for the fury this particular dragon displayed. When it had awoken, the temple began to crumble, blocking his exit, and trapping him inside with the beast. With the lava slowly rising, Lloyd was terrified. He’d passed out, the heat becoming too unbearable.

He should have died in that temple. But he awoke a short time later outside of the temple lost in the depths of the forest, Sword of Fire gleaming golden in his hands as he was safely tucked under the dragon’s protective wings. He remembered sleeping peacefully by the dragon for two days, calmed by its steady heartbeat and soaking in its warmth until the Skulkin arrived to take him to the Underworld. 

He was touched to know the dragon still remembered him. He owed his life to it.

The dragon hummed as if remembering that moment too, and Lloyd grinned.

“I’m glad to have a friend here,” he said contently, scratching along the length of the creature’s snout to soothe it. “I hope you don’t mind if I visit more often... Gets kinda lonely...”

Lloyd was met with another puff of warm air. Lloyd chuckled, reaching to fix his hair. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

And before he could protest, the dragon gently grabbed the back of Lloyd’s collar, lifting him over the stable’s door and into the pen with it. Lloyd laughed like he had when he was a kid, settling in close with the creature; its heat a perfect combatant to the chill to the air. He sighed. “I guess I could take a nap.”

The dragon snorted, wrapping his tail around the boy and he settled in close, falling asleep a lot faster than he did in his own bed.

* * *

Day 2 and Lloyd had successfully isolated himself from everyone and even narrowly avoiding a talk with his uncle by sneaking out the window and running off to the dragons. He spent a fair amount of time in the stables with each of the elemental creatures, passing the time by talking about his life, as if they could understand him. Sometimes it felt like they did, and that there was some connection between them that he couldn’t grasp. Other times, he thought he was crazy. Talking to dragons. What had his life come to?

Still, they felt like the only beings in Ninjago who liked him. That was enough to help him stay sane, and keep his thoughts from drifting elsewhere. 

Day 3 arrived and Kai- the spiky-haired brunette- had been hanging around his getaway. Not wanting to get caught lingering where he wasn’t supposed to, Lloyd opted to stay inside. He envied the man, though, watching him fly loops in the air on the red dragon, and wishing he could  _ fly _ ; away, for hours on end to whoever knew where.

Nya would bring him meals after every lunch and dinner was wrapped up. She’d invited him to join them any time he wanted, but he’d always decline, preferring not to enter the lion's den just yet. Admittedly, it was unbearable being alone, so it was nice every time she’d stop by; so much so that he’d started looking forward to it. 

The girl ate lunch with him that afternoon, blabbering on about her small mechanics projects. He couldn’t really keep up with everything that she was trying to explain, so he just silently shoveled food into his mouth, letting her do all the talking. He didn’t mind though; he got the feeling no one really paid any mind to her, so letting her do her thing was kind of therapeutic to her. Almost like him spending time with dragons.

She had just wrapped up showing him her bracelet which was wired to activate some sort of defense mechanism. When she tapped the red gem in the middle twice, a small blade extended from inside, allowing her to slice through things and/or stab, apparently.

“In case we’re ever attacked again,” she clarified, cutting it through the air in one clean swoop. Lloyd was slightly impressed by the technique (though he the strength behind her swing was lacking, and wouldn’t do much against an actual enemy, but that was beside the point-) “it’s always nice to have a weapon. Especially a hidden one.”

He nodded his agreement. “So, have you showed this to anyone else yet?”

“Oh...” the girl blushed, ducking her head. “No, not yet. It’s kind of just a hobby. They’d think it’s stupid.”

“I don’t,” Lloyd  assured her. 

The girl shrugged. “Well anyway, mechanics are cool and all and it'd be fun to take up a bigger project sometime, but... I don’t know. I’m not sure I’m capable of much.”

“I think you’re at a good start. You can only get better from  here , right?”

“You’re right,” Nya smiled, but quickly changed the subject. “How’d you like the books I gave you?”

“Reading is dumb,” Lloyd concluded, a chuckle escaping from him as he thought about the two  _ hours _ he’d spent trying to get through a single chapter. How anyone could like  _ that _ was beyond him.

“Well, maybe you’re just not reading the right stuff. I’ll dig up some of Kai’s old comics. Maybe you’ll like those.”

“Comics?”

“Yeah, like picture books but for people your age who like action and being addicted to things.”

“Is there reading involved?”

“Very  _ minimal _ .”

Lloyd grinned. “Sounds like a step in the right direction.”

That night he had fallen asleep comfortably, feeling as though he was finally starting to tolerate being here.

All of that comfort had fallen apart when the sun rose. On day 4, Lloyd had woken up with a chill traveling down his spine. There was some unease spreading through him all throughout that morning, leading into the afternoon and into the early evening. Granted, he felt uneasy often. Spending 8 years in his father’s line of vision had instilled some paranoia that set him on edge at random moments, sure. This was different, though, and Lloyd couldn’t help but feel he was being  _ watched _ . 

And so sure, he listened for footsteps. He lingered in the dark, watching for someone who might be trying to sneak through the shadows. He stole a knife from the kitchen, ready to use it at a moment's notice. It was all for caution; he was an assassin. This was instinctual.

Come nightfall, however, he’d convinced himself he was overthinking things. It was just the new environment making him nervous, along with its  _ infuriating _ residents.

“Which one of you HEATHENS ate  _ all _ the pudding cups!”

“Hey, I only ate the ones with my name on them!”

“There were names on them?!”

“Cole, you  _ bastard _ , I didn’t get a single one!”

“Hey, they were really good! I couldn’t resist!”

“You didn’t even BUY them!”

Lloyd had gotten pretty good at picking out their voices. Kai was the angry one, who was infamous for his explosive rants, which happened an average of three times a day from what Lloyd could hear in his room. You could tell he was talking when there was any slight degree of murder in the tone. Walker’s voice was higher and often louder and fast-paced. Cole Brookstone's was a stark contrast to his comrade’s, as Lloyd found it to be smoother and calmer most times. 

Those three bickered. A  _ lot.  _ According to Nya, Cole and Walker shared a guest room, while Kai kept his own. Unfortunately, the two rooms they were divided between shared a single bathroom, which is where a lot of the quarrels and unrest started every day. That energy typically carried into the day, leaving them fed up with each other at the end of each one. 

Lloyd was growing sick of hearing  _ every _ single argument, and was almost tempted to offer up the space of his bathroom if it put them in better moods. But then he briefly remembered  the unfriendly gazes they’d had on his first morning here, and reminded himself that they didn’t like him and he didn’t like them either. 

“GUYS!” He heard Nya snap. Kai yelped a curse, and Lloyd smiled, imagining her tugging on her brother’s hair to shut him up. “Dinner’s going to be ready soon, you shouldn’t be digging into pudding cups anyways  _ Kai _ .”

Nya was  _ badass _ .

“Where’s Harumi?” Cole asked, laughing about something.

“Preparing dinner, so mind your manners,  _ Kai _ .”

“I didn’t  _ say _ anything!” The man sputtered

_ Harumi's cooking? _ Lloyd thought, sitting up on the bed.  _ Has she cooked every meal _ ?

He’d never really thought to ask Nya. It made sense, though. Every meal was homecooked, so  _ someone _ had to make it. He felt bad that he’d never thanked anyone for each one he’d gotten to enjoy, especially if it was her...

And so, Lloyd figured showing up for one dinner wouldn’t kill him. 

* * *

“Lloyd!” Nya delighted, raising a hand in welcome. “You’ve finally emerged!”

Lloyd wasn’t sure  _ what _ he walked into, but he certainly wasn’t expecting this. Cole had Kai in a teasing headlock, and Kai was aggressively reaching up to push Cole’s face into his plate. Walker was egging them on, Harumi looked  _ done _ , watching the lot of them roughhouse, and Nya was beckoning him.

However, once he was acknowledged, the chaos seemed to fade out. Cole and Kai broke apart, and Walker stopped chanting, fixing themselves with weary regards. Lloyd suddenly felt like he didn’t want to be here, but it was already too late to back out.

“Oh  _ joy _ ,” Kai said, looking Lloyd over like he was sizing up prey. “Who invited you?”

Lloyd cleared his throat, emptying his nerves and beginning to walk over to Nya, who already had a plate set aside for him. 

“Lighten up, Kai. There’s room for everyone.”

Kai looked none too pleased, but said nothing in response, instead choosing to glower at Lloyd as he sat. Lloyd, quite frankly, didn’t give a damn and looked Kai right in the eye to show him he was unfazed. Kai huffed, tearing his gaze away.

Lloyd dropped his eyes to his food to eye its contents;  Sichuan rice noodles and pork. It smelled great, and he risked a glance up at Harumi, who sat opposite the table beside Kai. She wasn’t looking back, and Lloyd tore his eyes away, kind of glad for it.

“ Sooo ...” Cole cleared his throat, attempting to cut through the unspoken tension. “How goes the search for your Golden Weapons.” 

Lloyd resisted the urge to snap his head up, appearing to be staring at his bowl, but peering at Kai, Harumi and Nya through his hair. He was intrigued, wondering how far they’d actually gotten along, after their last attempt at stealing them had led to them to the fakes he’d planted in the Underworld.

It was a good guess on their part, and he smiled, knowing they wouldn’t even get close to the real deal.

“It’s a work in progress,” Harumi said, smile strained.

“As in  _ no _ progress,” Kai added for her. Harumi gave him an irritated shove. 

Lloyd raised his brows, figuring as such. He opted to remain silent and started to eat his food. 

“I’m sure once we know a rough idea of where to look...” Harumi trailed, looking at Kai intensely. Lloyd felt his stomach clench when the two of them met eyes, gazes softening for each other. They didn’t get along too well, and Lloyd had assumed that’s just how they always were... but there was something almost... affectionate... about the way they looked at each other.

And then it ended, leaving Lloyd wondering if he had seen it right. Kai cleared his throat, turning back to him.

“Actually, I have a hunch our  _ guest _ might know something about that.”

Ah. There it was.

Lloyd sat up, finding Kai staring him down. He chuckled, having anticipated a challenge for a lonnngggg time. 

He could bite.

“You’d drop dead in ten seconds flat,” the assassin mused, twirling his chopsticks around each other. 

“ So you  _ do _ know,” Kai narrowed his eyes. 

“And what if I do?” Lloyd leaned forward, intrigued. “What are you  gonna do?”

You could practically see the fire in his eyes as Lloyd subtly dared him to fight. The fire master clenched his fists. “Finish what you started in the Underworld. On  _ fairer _ terms this time.”

Lloyd grinned. “I think you’re going to need an advantage in order to win.”

“I could wipe the  _ floor _ with you. Just give me a sword!”

“I could wipe the floor with you  _ without _ a sword.”

Kai looked like he was about to lunge across the table right then and there, the more vehement their prolonged eye contact got, and Lloyd was almost prepared for it, instinctively touching the knife he’d hidden in his pockets from earlier- until Harumi pressed a hand to Kai’s chest, turning him to look at her. 

“Stop,” she said, tone sharp. 

And then she turned her fire to him. Lloyd wasn’t taken aback at all, having expected her reaction. But then that glare faltered for a fraction of a second, and she shook her head, tearing her eyes away from him before he could catch it. 

He had, contemplating it. 

The food he’d been provided these past few days had been just as well made and good as tonight’s, and he imagined the effort she’d put into the meals for her friends every night, even making enough to give to him as well. 

And he hadn’t thanked her.

“Hiroshi’s Labyrinth,” Lloyd said, coolly, pulling his hand away from the knife in his pocket and pressing his palms to the table. “They’re in Hiroshi's Labyrinth.”

“Oh for FSM’s sake,” Kai groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Hiroshu-who now?” Walker butt in, having watched their display from the side like some form of entertainment. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?” Nya said, almost tauntingly. “How do you  _ not _ know what Hiroshi’s Labyrinth is?”

“Hey, I work with  _ tech _ , sorry for the inconveniences of not being an insufferable know-it-all  _ ahem _ !”

Nya made a sound of mangled offense, about to retort before interrupted by Harumi.

“Hiroshi’s Labyrinth is the largest jungle in Ninjago, well known for being vastly uncharted and  _ extremely _ dangerous. Ony Hiroshi has gotten out.”

“ Annnnd so we’re going to walk straight into that even though no one knows what’s in there? Alrighty, sound great!” Cole said, sarcastically pumping a fist in the air.

“ _ We _ ?” Walker emphasized, crossing his arms. “Nuh-uh! Our end of the deal is over.  _ We _ are going back to Ninjago City once we get paid.” He shot a glare at Kai, who clearly didn’t want to be pestered about money at that moment.

“Where you’ll be immediately caught because every authoritative figure in the capital is looking for us? Yeah, sure,  _ great plan _ .”

“Well, I’m not risking my life AGAIN for your crazy shenanigans. Last time the supposed all-powerful ‘Golden Weapons’ weren’t real. Why should I believe they even exist?!”

Lloyd shook his head, finding himself annoyed by the ignorance. “Because they  _ do _ . I’ve seen them with my own eyes. They’re real and they’re in that labyrinth.”

Walker huffed. “Right, sure they are, and we should trust you  _ why _ ? For all any of us know, this could be another trap is he’s telling us where to go.”

“The answer is you don’t,” Lloyd shot back. “Fine by me. In the end, you’re all getting yourselves killed for trying to get past  Garmadon .”

Lloyd suddenly got that uneasy feeling again, a chill creeping up his spine. He was alert now, glancing around the area trying to find the cause of his nerves. As his gaze rested behind Kai, he could  _ swear _ there was something wavering. But that stopped, and Lloyd blinked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Stop talking.” He told everyone, eyes locked into that spot, his hand clutching the knife. 

“Killed by  _ you, _ you mean?” Kai said, ignoring him in an attempt to provoke Lloyd, who was already on edge. “ Garmadon already sent his favorite  _ pet _ out to get us, what’s stopping you from doing so now? That’s what you want, isn’t it? Us dead?” Kai’s eyes burned into his, all rage and some far-off power that hadn’t been tapped into yet. Lloyd had sensed it the moment he’d first met Kai, remembering the urge to kill him from the moment he’d realized it. “ _ Harumi _ dead?”

Lloyd tried not to get worked up, knowing Kai wanted to get in his head, but the malice of those words hit something deep in his core, awakening that desire to run a blade through the man before him. 

“Kai, just _stop.”_ Nya reprimanded, firmly. Lloyd’s hands shook under the table, resisting the urge to  _ burn _ him to the ground. 

Kai stood, slowly, venom swirling in his brown eyes. “I’ll  _ stop _ when the son of  Garmadon can look me in the eye and tell me he hasn’t killed hundreds of innocents for his father and isn’t here to add us to the list because he wants daddy’s seal of approval.”

Lloyd stood, harshly, squaring off against Kai as his whole body went cold with fury. 

“I am NOT.”

“Really?” Kai cocked a smile. “Prove it.”

His eyes yearned for victory, and Lloyd was just about to provide the tussle he wanted when he saw that flickering in the corner of the room, now right behind Harumi’s shoulder. A blade reached out from thin air, aiming for her exposed neck from where she sat, horrified of the display before her.

Lloyd reacted as quickly as he could, flipping the knife from his pocket and throwing it across the room. It planted itself in the wall, narrowly missing the other blade. Harumi screamed as the knife flew by her, and Lloyd swore as the wavering moved, running for the door after being compromised. 

_ It's a cloaking device _ , Lloyd thought, about to run after it. 

Kai pinned Lloyd to the wall, and Lloyd grunted. 

“I KNEW IT!”

“Let _go_ of me!” Lloyd yelled- pulling at Kai’s harsh grip. _They’re getting away,_ the assassin realized, not willing to waste time. Through the haze of his swelling rage, fire flared in his palms, burning at Kai’s flesh just enough to get him to pull away with a yelp. Lloyd used the moment to push the man off of him and _run,_ asfast as he could, close behind his target. He lunged, tackling them and successfully uncloaking them as the two rolled across the floor.

"Holy sh-"

“Who is  _ that?!”  _

Lloyd was none too surprised to find it was Mr. E, stealthy as ever, behind this attack, and quickly tried to pull himself up and pin him down. But Mr. E was always quicker. He began to run again, and Lloyd set his teeth, following after him. 

He chased the man to the courtyard, determined to catch him.  E must have realized he was gaining, because he stopped short, pulling his knife and swinging at Lloyd just as he ran near enough to make an impact. Lloyd realized this just in time, bending backward to avoid the blade, and righting himself to continue running. Instead of tackling, however, Lloyd flipped over his opponent, back pressing against Mr. E’s and grabbing his arm, using that momentum to flip E over his shoulder once he’d landed. 

Mr. E made no sound as his body cracked against the ground. Lloyd still had his arm in his grip, and he pressed his foot to the man's surprisingly sturdy build, pulling at his arm in an attempt to confiscate the knife. However, the lieutenant was cleverer than Lloyd had taken him for, using his free arm to knock Lloyd’s knee in. Lloyd then doubled down for a second too long, giving E a narrow window to kick at his ribs, which were still broken. 

Lloyd cried, falling to the ground and clutching his wound with a sharp hiss from the pain. From the corner of his eye, he saw E prepare to strike, bringing his dagger down onto Lloyd.

Metal struck metal, and in the flash that everything had happened, a sword blocked Mr. E’s hit from reaching Lloyd. The assassin looked up to find Harumi, breathing heavily and locking her eyes onto Mr. E.

“I can fight... my  _ own _ battles...” she panted, pulling the katana back to challenge Mr. E.

_ Shit _ , Lloyd realized in horror, looking at her. Now  E had two of his targets right there, and oh  _ FSM _ she was running at him-

Lloyd scrambled off the ground, catching up to Harumi just in time to grab the katana from her grasp and push her to the ground, using it to deflect Mr. E’s own attack. Harumi grunted on the ground. 

“ _ Hey _ !” the girl yelled up at him angrily, rolling away from where he and Mr. E were facing off, and stumbling back into the fight. Mr. E realized this, and Lloyd recognized the clinking of stars in his hand.  E pulled away before Lloyd could realize his focus had shifted, and Lloyd went stumbling forward, whilst E stepped away, aiming the four stars right at her-

Lloyd charged as fast as he could, adrenaline pumping through him, as he knocked the two stars away  midair with the sword by jumping in front of him. The other two collided with Lloyd; one firmly planted into his shoulder whilst the other grazed it. 

Lloyd cried out, holding a hand to the fiery sting of the fresh wounds. It was very well possible Mr. E’s blades were laced with poison, and Lloyd quickly dug out the star from his back, his hand shaking. It shattered against the ground.

“Lloyd,  look out!”

He looked just in time to see what she yelped about, finding Mr. E’s dagger aimed right for him. He held the sword up just in time to deflect the blow, but E was unrelenting, applying pressure to where their blades collided and managing to push Lloyd to his knees, as he bent backward, trying to keep the dagger away. Lloyd could feel his body start to shake, breaking under the pressure. He had to think of something  _ fast _ .

His palm began sparking with electricity, pulsing through him, and Lloyd suddenly felt the energy to fight  _ back _ , picking himself back up off his  knees whilst holding off Mr. E’s dagger. The energy suddenly peaked, covering his entire fist as he brought it up into contact with the side of E’s face. The blow electrified his opponent, electricity sparking off every joint and jolting him to a complete stop. 

Mr. E, entirely  _ fried _ , fell to the ground, unmoving as if his body had powered off, clanking like metal. 

Lloyd cried, falling to the ground in pure agony. Through the shock, he’d lost all feeling in his right arm, as he’d lost a lot of blood. He shook, heart racing as tears stung at his eyes.

“Lloyd!” someone called. He tried to see, but his vision was too blurry. 

Wu  approached; every movement laced with worry. 

“Are you alright? Can you move?”

“ _ No _ -” Lloyd cringed, curling into himself as the sting of the wounds settled as well as the preexisting ache from his torso. 

A pair of strong arms gently pulled at his uninjured arm, and Lloyd rolled his head to the side, met with Cole’s friendly smile. 

“I’ve got you, don’t worry. Just move your legs, kay?” 

Lloyd did as he was instructed, using his legs to push off the ground while Cole supported the upper half of his body against his, wrapping Lloyd’s left arm around his neck and using his right arm to hold Lloyd’s waist steady as he caught his breath.

Lloyd felt himself relax. 

Before everyone’s panic caught up to him. 

“WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!” Walker screamed, clutching his hair hysterically. 

Everyone seemed to be on the same page, looking to Lloyd for answers. He opened his mouth to say  _ something _ \- anything- but Nya interrupted him from where she was on the ground, examining Mr. E’s body. 

“He’s a robot...”

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” Kai pressed. Somewhere in the fight, he had made it to Harumi, protectively holding her while Lloyd and Mr. E battled it out. The girl was still in his arms, the aftershock of the events seeming to catch up with her, as she buried herself into him. 

Lloyd sagged against Cole, relieved by her safety, but...

_ Wait a robot _ ?

“A robot?” Lloyd questioned, perplexed. 

“Uh,  _ yeah _ ,” Nya said with a glance upwards. “I’ll have to take a good look at him later. But, he’s definitely metal, and there’s definitely some complicated mechanics going on inside of this shell.” she knocked on the body for emphasis, producing a metallic clang.

FSM the universe had to be KIDDING HIM.

His father had favored one person above him for months, and it had been a  _ robot _ . No wonder he’d been made to look like second best; he was competing with something that wasn’t even  _ human _ !

“Well...” Walker sighed, a tint of his frenzy lacing his tone. “Tonight is just  _ lovely _ .”

_“How...”_ someone breathed. Lloyd peered past Cole, finding Harumi’s eyes meeting his. “How did you know he was behind me?”

He froze. 

She  _ talked _ to him. 

“I, I don’t know,” he stuttered, losing the ability to speak out of shock. From the fight, of course. “I’m pretty familiar with cloaking techniques. I’ve used them myself.”

“You reacted so quickly,” she breathed, shaking her head in disbelief. “ _ How _ ?”

“Instinct... I guess...” Lloyd offered, not able to say much more with how intently she was gazing at him. 

“That’s one hell of an instinct,” Cole noted, hoisting Lloyd up again to keep him upright.

Nya stood, dusting off her hands. “Well, I don’t know about any of you, but I’m more concerned about how he  _ got _ here.”

Lloyd  _ really _ wanted to tell them that they could discuss this later because, at the moment, he was losing blood, but everyone had already turned to him, expecting some kind of answer. They all knew he was a part of it and Lloyd did too. 

“Alright, um, how I found out you were going to be in the Underworld was I- actually  _ he-  _ placed a tracker... of sorts... on you...” He hissed, another sting hitting him. “I kinda... forgot about that.”

“You mean he’s been tracking us this whole time?!” Walker shouted, panicked.

“Well, I  mean , he wouldn’t have been able to share our exact location with  Garmadon . He’s mute... I think.”

“Great,” Kai said. “So  Garmadon _ might _ know where we are.”

“Is the tracker gone, though?” Harumi asked, brows knitting with worry. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Lloyd sighed, feeling too exhausted for this. “The-  _ ugh _ \- specific one Mr. E uses only responds to him. I’ve never actually seen it- I don’t know what it looks like.”

“Mr. E?” Walker snorted. 

He was starting to shake, slowly collapsing against Cole. Despite the pain and the numbing sensation in his body, Lloyd managed to roll his eyes. “If  Garmadon had known, he would’ve sent more than just him,” Lloyd assured them, bitterly thinking about how Mr. E wasn’t even an  _ assassin _ and was still tasked with this job. “There’s too much-  _ ah _ \- precious cargo in this dojo to entrust with just one person. So, for now-  _ ugh _ \- I think we’re in the  clear.”

“We?” Kai said, eyes narrowing accusingly.

Did this guy  _ never _ stop?

“I’m on  Garmadon’s watchlist  _ too _ ,” Lloyd reminded him, sharply. “I have just as much reason as all of you to not be found just yet.”

“ _ Yet _ ?” he pressed further, his hold on Harumi becoming tighter and more protective. “But it’s a possibility in the future?”

“KAI!” Nya snapped.

To Lloyd’s utter relief, she approached him, offering him a gentle smile, as she examined his arm. 

“Let’s get this patched up and check to make sure your other wound is okay.”

“ _ That _ ,” Lloyd sighed, finding the idea of just laying down and sleeping this off to be pure  _ bliss, _ “would be much appreciated.”

Lloyd was carried away, followed by everyone else. Kai waved to Wu, however, one arm still wrapped around Harumi, letting him know that they’d be a few  minutes longer.

The girl allowed herself to unwind in Kai’s embrace, taking deep breaths and steadying herself to stop the shaking. He stood patiently, which was unlike him, stroking her hair soothingly as she gathered herself. 

“I’m just glad that you’re alive,” He said finally, tightening his hold. 

Harumi nodded her head against his shoulder. “But Lloyd-”

“He knows what he’s doing, Rumi. Don’t be worried for him.”

Harumi nodded again, holding herself against him for a few more moments. 

“You  gonna be okay?” Kai asked, maybe starting to feel the  _ tiniest _ bit impatient. Harumi softly smiled at that, already feeling okay when she was with him. 

“Yeah...” the girl mumbled, softly pulling back, and pushing her hair from her face. Kai eyed her weirdly but didn’t say anything. His eyes just lingered on the doorway where everyone had disappeared. “What?” Harumi asked, wishing she could just read his mind sometimes.

Kai’s lips settled in a frown. “I don’t get it.”

“You don’t trust him?” Harumi asked, jade eyes gleaming with sincerity. Kai made an offhanded sound.

“Not one bit. If we’re really going after those weapons, I want to make sure he knows I’m onto him.” and as if sensing her inner distress and the confusion tugging her every which way it could, Kai traced a hand down her arm, settling against her own. “Don’t worry, okay? I’ll keep an eye on him.”

His other hand nudged her chin up, allowing him to lean down and capture her lips in a kiss. His touch was soft and reassuring, and it filled her with warmth. But Harumi’s head was spinning. She was conflicted, bewildered, shocked... She couldn’t be comforted by the gesture no matter how much she wanted to. Kai pulled away after a few seconds, realizing this and sighing. 

“What’s wrong.”

“Nothing,” she whispered, that wounded look he was giving her making her feel guilty for pushing him away. “I just... need to think.”

Kai’s hand slipped from hers, pulling apart from her.

“Alright,” he mumbled, collecting himself. Harumi watched with pained eyes as he started walking away. “Don’t stay out too long. You’ll get a cold.”

“Thank you,” the girl called after him. Kai hesitated for a moment, before wordlessly continuing on his way. Harumi watched, saddened as he left, closing the doors behind him. 

She’d talk to him later, the girl resolved. Kai had his grudges, but he could never hold one against her. They'd be alright.

Her mind dwelled less on the absence of his presence, and more on a moment in the past. It seemed so defined now, as if details were suddenly coming back to her, all in one confounding blur. The heat of a fire burning across her skin, a hand in hers, pulling her through the crumbling palace, tears stinging at her eyes from the smoke. And through it, she remembered black; the sleeve of his sweatshirt pressing against his mouth as he tried to filter out the smoke. His hood... it was pulled up over his hair, but peeking out from the sides were little blond tufts, defining his youth. His eyes pierced through hers as he yelled at her to go, go, and never come back- they were deep. Deep and serious and- green.

Harumi was more than certain then that it  _ had _ been him. He’d pulled her to safety during the massacre. He’d  _ been _ there. He’d...

Saved her. 

“Three times,” she counted, recalling that night in the city, which had seemed so slow and relaxed on that rooftop; so far away from here and everything that  had happened since. 

‘ _ I wouldn’t say rescuing maidens in the night hours is something I do pretty often’ _

The words that he had uttered then brought a flush to her cheeks, though she didn’t know why.

It made sense to her now what he had meant. He worked for Garmadon; he wasn’t meant to be saving innocents in the street, especially fighting against his father’s own men. 

But three times now, he had. For her and her only. 

“Why?” she whispered, knowing the  universe never gave out answers willingly. She’d have to find out herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Peep Rumi checking out Lloyd because honestly girl same  
> 2) Someone baby proof the dojo, Lloyd keeps hurting himself.  
> 3) iiiiiiii don’t like writing action, I am bad at it, can I pay someone to do it for me? 
> 
> So I wanted to sort out the ages of these ninja going forward. Here y’all go: Harumi (18), Lloyd (19), Kai (21), Cole (21), Jay (20), Nya (18), Zane (i haven’t a gotdam clue yet) 
> 
> And overall, here is a rough timeline for anyone who wants to visualize it: Garmadon was banished when Lloyd was 1 year old and stayed in the Underworld for 10 years. Lloyd was abandoned at Darkley’s when he turned 4. And at this point in the story, the Empire has lasted about 8 years. That's about all you need to know, for now, I'll keep adding on to it lol. 
> 
> This chapter was one big doozy, I tell ya. Please leave some love to compensate for my lack of sleep. 
> 
> ~Apple out and going to bed


	12. New Friends... and Old?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm updating at reasonable times of the day? I may have been abducted by aliens, guys, I don't think this is normal-
> 
> Darn it, still pretty long. Fingers crossed I'll get back to less overwhelming chapters eventually lol. I've just had so much fun exploring these characters and each perspective. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ There's just so much detail and narrative I want to include in each installment!
> 
> This one isn't action-y, but I still think it's good. We need to sprinkle some more fluff into the story before things start picking up. Enjoy!

Cole had had a long night. 

Dinner was a disaster. That was a given to everyone who’d been present. It felt like a fight was going to go down at any moment. 

Then a fight _did_ go down, though not in the way _anyone_ had expected. They’d all watched from the side as Garmadon’s greatest asset battled it out with a mute, robot, assassin, dude who also happened to be the same guy who’d tried to kidnap him. That was confusing as hell, and Cole hadn’t been sure which side he was supposed to be rooting for at first. Rooting for the son of Garmadon didn’t feel right at all, but then again, they were all pretty sure the other participant wanted them dead. 

He was pretty conflicted after that, but Lloyd _did_ save Harumi’s life. And he did tell them the location of the Golden Weapons, assuming they were real. That was something. He was happy to help the guy out at that point. He seemed like he needed it. 

Nya had left shortly after they’d taken care of his shoulder, leaving Cole to check on the rest of Lloyd’s wounds. She briefly mentioned going to look over that robot that had apparently been left on the dining room table. The two got to talking after that, breaking through that awkward silence. Turns out, Lloyd was actually pretty chill, compared to everyone else’s company. 

“So, you really have powers, huh?” He’d asked, trying to tear a rip through the new gauge. 

“Yeah,” Lloyd sighed. “They’re not very strong though.” 

“So, is it just like lightning fists, or what?” 

“To be honest... I don’t even know. They... tend to change. I can just barely get them to work when I want them to.” 

“I would say that the concept is insane, but given the evidence and the fact that in the past week, I've ridden a dragon to another _realm_ , my idea of reality is a bit tipsy right now,” Cole grinned, finally getting the stupid bandages to start working. “How’s the shoulder?” 

Lloyd faltered, registering his question, before lightly rolling it. “Patched up pretty good. Uh- Thanks for that.” 

“Heh, Nya gets half the credit. Her hands are a lot steadier than mine.” Cole said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He began to start wrapping Lloyd up, careful not to make it too tight, but just tight enough to compress the wound. “As far as flesh wounds go, though, I've gotten a fair amount myself that I’ve had to clean up on the go.” 

“Oh?” Lloyd asked, intrigued. 

“Yeah, I used to rock climb a bit way back when. One time I fell a few good meters and my leg got impaled by a rock.” 

“That... sounds painful.” 

“Y’know, it actually wasn’t that bad. I made it about thirty minutes back onto my course and just looked down to blood and bone. Just kinda looked at it for a few minutes like ‘huh. Weird'.” 

Lloyd laughed, lips curling into an easy smile that made Cole smile too. “Way to make me sound like a wimp.” 

“To be fair, your ribs are _jacked up_. I don’t even know how you’re breathing okay. That's gotta be agony.” Cole said, squinting to examine the bruise he was slowly covering. 

This dude had to be some kind of _god_ to walk around with an injury like that, much less fight with it. 

Lloyd, however, didn’t seem to think so highly of himself. “Guess I’m just a fast healer.” 

“Hmm,” Cole hummed, nodding. 

Cole was done tending to his wound after that, left with a whole pack of bandages lying around along with the salves they’d applied to his shoulder. He should probably clean that up. 

Lloyd sat on the bed, watching him start to shovel items into his arms. 

“So, uh... Kai and Harumi,” the boy started, head hanging just a bit as he looked at the newly applied gauge around his torso. “What’s up with them?” 

Cole wrinkled his nose. It was an odd question to ask and he didn’t have a goddamn clue, to be honest. No one had really said anything, so he and Jay had just assumed stuff up to that point. “Dunno. I think they’re, like, a thing, but then again, maybe not. They really don’t seem to like each other all that much prolly cause Harumi’s too sweet and Kai’s kinda an ass.” 

Lloyd snorted, amusingly. “Don’t let him hear you say that.” 

“I don’t care,” Cole shrugged, good-naturedly. He really didn’t; Kai wasn’t really all that intimidating. He had lotsa threats to throw around, but no actual guns to fire unless he was willing to risk getting on Nya or Harumi’s bad side. The man carried his armful of stuff into the bathroom, sort of eyeballing where everything was supposed to go. “Kai’s all bark, no bite- or whatever the saying is. Trust me.” 

Lloyd, however, looked like he’d severely disagree with that. Cole kinda felt bad for him, remembering that outburst from earlier. He saw it an entirely different light now; Kai was typically hostile with just about anyone, and knowing a bit more about Lloyd had Cole convinced the latter hadn’t gone in looking for a fight. It always just seemed to find him, which was unfortunate, seeing as he was a pretty okay kid. His manners were impeccable, having him tossing around thanks every two seconds, which you’d think would be weird considering the upbringing he might’ve had. 

He was also just... friendly? _Too_ friendly in a weirdly eager and simultaneously hesitant way. Like the dude couldn’t make up his mind about how to approach people. It was endearing, dare he admit it; Lloyd Garmadon was even more socially awkward than _Jay_. 

“Hey don’t let what he says get into your head,” Cole said softly from the bathroom. He glanced over Lloyd, hoping maybe he’d lighten up if someone just talked to him. “Y’know he’s just trying to get a reaction. I wouldn’t think about it too much.” 

Lloyd nodded but didn’t say anything in return. 

Their light conversation ended there when Wu ushered into Lloyd's room to give him some new clothes to wear, a glass of water, and some pain meds. Cole sat back, smiling as he watched Lloyd argue that he didn’t need much, surprisingly humble for a conquering warlord’s son. Still, he could see the appreciation written all over the dude’s face as he was given the articles to keep until they could get him a better wardrobe. 

And then they’d both left, letting Lloyd settle in for the night. Cole _finally_ retreated to his room, ready to sleep for an eternity. He was spent, having experienced enough tension to last him another week. His roommate seemed to be on the same page, as when Cole entered, Jay was already ready for the night, sitting on his bed hunched over his phone. 

He expected Jay to look up and start rambling like he often did after a stressful night, but he didn’t. His eyes were still glued to the phone, staring at it intently like he wanted to pitch it across the room at that very moment. 

“What’s wrong?” Cole sighed. Frankly, he didn’t really care what was bothering Jay since there was _always_ something bothering Jay and he just wanted to go to bed. It was just a habit to ask, though. He couldn’t help it. 

Instead of a prolonged and anxious rant, though, Jay just shook his head, mumbling “Nothin.” 

Well, that was new. 

Cole debated pressing further or just leaving it as he shrugged off his sweatshirt and pulled on a t-shirt. 

He decided to leave it, flicking the light switch to the bathroom and beginning to brush his teeth. He hoped Kai wouldn’t saunter in from the other side, all grumpy and cold from the day’s events. Luck was on his side, he figured, finishing up with no complications. 

Freshened up enough, for now, Cole slipped into his bed, glancing over at Jay again, who had set his phone away to charge, now sleeping on his side, back turned to Cole. 

Geez, who was he kidding? His life had always involved other people’s affairs. Why stop now? 

“I’m serious, Jay. Talk to me.” 

Jay made a sound of brief acknowledgment, which pissed Cole off more than it needed to. The man sighed, sliding out of his bed and walking over to Jay’s, shaking him until some sense got knocked back into him. 

“Ugh, you’re so _annoying_ , y’know that?!” Jay gruffed, pushing Cole off of him. Cole crossed his arms. 

“Right back at ya, sparkplug.” 

Jay rolled his eyes at the nickname, slowly melting into his hands. 

“ _Alright_ , remember how Skylor got captured?” 

“Yeah?” Cole quirked a brow, not really seeing how that was quite relevant. Skylor was... odd. Not particularly _menacing_ and evil, but... she did give off a weird vibe the few times he’d met her. He always got the feeling she was plotting something. They’d both felt relieved knowing they wouldn’t ever have to deal with her again. 

“Well, did you _see_ her in the Underworld?” 

Man, Jay always found the tiniest things to get worked up about. 

“I didn’t really check,” Cole brushed it off, already climbing back into his bed. “I briefly visited the dungeon to bust Kai out and didn’t stick around long enough to check up on the neighbors.” 

Jay seemed _really_ anxious. Though that was normal, Cole didn’t like _this_ kind of anxious. 

“Are you seriously worried that she broke out? Who’s to say that’s the _only_ place Garmadon keeps his prisoners. Or who knows? Maybe he killed her. Unless you’ve got proof she might be walking around somewhere, just leave it, dude.” 

Jay shook his head, exhaling. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m overthinking it. _Again.”_

Cole snorted. 

“G’night Jay.” 

“Yeah, goodnight.” 

_Finally,_ as Jay rolled back over, Cole fell straight into some much-needed slumber.

* * *

_"Mornings are a bitch_ ," Cole groaned to himself, stumbling around the still dojo at 6 AM for whatever reason his body decided he couldn’t sleep longer. The rest of the monastery was still asleep, lucky him. Maybe he could enjoy a quiet cup of coffee before everyone else started scattering about, getting on each other’s nerves. 

Yeah, that sounded good. 

Aiming for the kitchen, Cole stretched, letting out a prolonged yawn. When he arrived, he was a bit taken aback, remembering that last night wasn’t just some crazy dream. 

The robot dude was splayed across the entire table, still and unmoving just as he had last seen him. It was unnerving and not something you’d usually wanna walk into if you’re just looking for a calm and relaxed morning. 

He had to smile a bit though, spotting a mop of raven black hair rested on the table, supporting her head in her arms while she slept just a few inches away from the robot. He guessed Nya must’ve passed out from exhaustion right then and there. 

Slowly, Cole approached, extending a hand to her shoulder to gently shake her awake. The girl stirred when he did so, snapping her head up and groggily muttering “huh?” 

“Heya sleepyhead,” Cole grinned at Nya, walking back around the counter to the kitchen so he could make some coffee to share. 

Suddenly, her face flushed, looking at him and her surroundings as she came to. “Oh! Cole!.... did I, um, fall asleep out here?” 

“Seems like it,” he chuckled, flipping the switch to the machine. It started to rumble, grinding up the coffee. 

Nya rested her head in her palm, breathing slowly. “I must’ve been out of it. Sorry.” 

“Nah, it’s no problem. Must’ve been pretty interesting.” Cole shrugged. 

“No kidding! His design is just... wow...” 

Cole leaned forward, watching as her interest piqued. Her hands traced over the metal of the robot, admiring its skeleton. 

“You... into mechanics and stuff?” 

Some more pink rose in her cheeks, and Nya shrugged it off, ducking her head shyly. “Sort of. I only know the basics, but I can definitely say this guy doesn’t follow a lot of norms. I’ve never seen a shell like this before. It’s so light but sturdy. Titanium, maybe?” 

Cole figured all her mutterings weren’t really directed toward him, so he turned back to the coffee machine, preparing the two drinks. He joined her at the table, handing her a mug. 

“Oh, thanks!” Nya looked at him in that odd way again that Cole tried to ignore. He simply nodded, sipping his drink and watching her do the same. 

Her face contorted as soon as her lips made contact with the cup. 

“ _Wow_ ,” she said, scrunching her nose and trying to maintain a smile. “That’s _really_ bitter. And the... consistency?” 

“You like it?” Cole asked his flattened expression lightening. “Jay says it’s way too strong and sludgy, but I had a feeling you might have better taste.” 

“Mmhmm,” the girl hummed, eyes wide and not daring to swallow. As soon as Cole turned his attention away from her, she spat it out, quietly setting the cup aside and changing the subject before he could catch her gag. “ _Anyway_ , I wondered if I could get inside somehow and look at what’s making him function. I couldn’t find a charging port anywhere, so that means there has to be one heck of a power source _inside_.” 

“ _Gah_ ,” Cole knitted his brows, shaking his head dismissively. “Ditch the nerd talk, please. I get enough of that with Jay.” 

Sheepishly, Nya curled into herself, uttering a meek “ _Sorry_ ...” She had _told_ Lloyd it was weird. 

“So, you think there’s a latch or something? A hidden door?” 

Nya nodded, still trying to recover from her embarrassment. Cole hummed, deep in thought, beginning to knock on the metal of the robot, starting with his arm and working up to his shoulder. Suddenly, as he tapped against the robot’s stomach, he looked up. “Sounds hollower here.” 

Nya mirrored him, finding that _yes_ , something was different about this area. Curiously, she pulled back the biker jacket he’d been sporting, fingers tracing the faint outline of a door until _bingo_. Something clicked as she applied pressure, allowing Nya to open a thin plating on the robot’s stomach, giving her access to the workings inside. 

She was shocked, though, as she studied it. 

“Wow...” Cole breathed, moving closer to her to get the same view. “This is...” 

“Really outdated?” She finished for him. 

“I was going to say really _lame_ , but sure, outdated works.” 

Nya hid her small smile, beginning to indulge in the machine, taking it all in. “I haven’t seen wires this old before!” she exclaimed, feeling their frayed exterior and being careful not to pull any out of place. It was such a mess, everything tangled and crisscrossing. She squinted, peering behind them to find- “and gears! How old _is_ this guy?!” 

Cole shifted next to her, shoulder brushing against hers. Nya stiffened, as he too bent down to look. “Huh,” he said, fingers feeling over something behind the wires. “Memory switch.” 

“What?’ she asked, looking at where he was digging. 

“Right here,” he pointed, reading the words on a switch, which appeared to be a part of a set, none of which had labels except for the one Cole had pointed out. “It says ‘memory’.” 

Nya briefly looked over it, trying to see what it was connected to. But the wiring was so disorganized, she couldn’t make it out. She shrugged, not too concerned. “Probably just some backup code and programming.” 

“I kinda wanna flip it. Just to see what it does,” the man muttered, fingers hovering over it. “It won’t wake him up, will it?” 

Nya was still looking around, trying to find a power source. “I really don’t know. Tech like this is... unfamiliar to me.” 

Cole nodded in understanding. “Probably best not to then.” 

And then a smile spread across his face, as he turned to look at her. Nya found herself smiling too, and they both chuckled. 

Cole flipped the switch, and they both held their breath, waiting for something to happen. 

“Ah, darn,” he laughed, pulling away from the robot. “I was hoping for something _cool_ at least.” 

Nya giggled as well. “We’ve had too much action for one day. Let’s not hope for more.” 

Cole shrugged. “Hey, wanna watch some TV until someone else wakes up?” 

And Nya was much too flustered to decline. She conveniently left her coffee behind on the counter as they left for the living room, forgetting about the unguarded robot on the table. 

_“PROGRAM 24N3 REBOOTING”_ an electronic voice rang, followed by a soft but steady beeping. 

Two hours later, behind the red visor of the biker helmet, crystal blue eyes opened.

* * *

As morning light filtered in through her window, Harumi was pulled from slumber, lazily rolling over in her bed with a small groan. Her clouded jade eyes were met with the sight of her room; respective but dysfunctional chaos, which she almost never bothered to change. She yawned, stretching her arm in the air, and raising herself slightly on her other, before falling back against her pillow with a sigh. Her hand stroked through her hair, as she reoriented herself, preparing for the morning. 

As her routine always included, Harumi found herself in the bathroom, getting ready for the day. She brushed out her hair, which was freshly washed from the night before, before expertly twisting it into a ponytail. Strands from her outgrown bangs fell to frame her face, which she sorted to make presentable. She reached for her makeup next, shuffling through the bag to find what she needed 

The first thing on her agenda for the day was to sort things out with Kai, whom she suspected was still a bit salty about the previous night. She smiled to herself as she applied a generous amount of cherry red lipstick, knowing he liked this color on her. He would always stare and then staring led to _other things_ , which always put him in a better mood; a much more agreeable mood that she wouldn’t have to exhaust herself to maintain. 

The girl aimed to stop by his room as soon as she had wrapped up, grabbing a tube of strawberry chapstick. FSM knew she’d need it. When she arrived, she knocked, patiently waiting for him to answer. It wasn’t like him to be up before her, so she’d confidently set out thinking he’d still be in bed. 

Perhaps she was wrong, finding no one answering, even after a few more knocks. 

Harumi rolled her eyes, resolving to come back later because she _knew_ he was in there, and she wasn’t about to entertain the notion of making a fuss just for him. Rest assured, she wouldn’t let him ignore her for long, though. 

Turning on her heel, Harumi started to trek towards the kitchen to maybe prepare breakfast, suddenly coming to a halt when she passed the living room. Harumi quietly peeked in, finding Cole and Nya on the couch, watching TV. She couldn’t help but smile, watching her best friend’s cheeks flush as pink as the cherry blossom outside the dojo as they sat closely and silently. 

Harumi managed to quietly catch her best friend’s attention, teasingly presenting the chapstick she’d previously grabbed. Nya’s eyes widened, as she tossed it in her direction, catching it and quickly concealing the tube in her hand. 

Cole turned right as Harumi ducked out of the view, sensing the movement. “What was that?” 

“What was what?” Nya was quick to ask, smiling innocently. 

Cole just shrugged, turning back to the TV. 

Nya exchanged a thumbs up with Harumi, who had peeked her head back in, beaming as she quickly applied a fair amount. Harumi held her hands to her mouth, covering her giggles. 

She left, glad to have _something_ to smile about today. 

Her suddenly lifted mood reminded her of how she used to wake early and meditate outside of the dojo, overlooking the mountain range and the sunrise- at least before everything got so crazy. 

Harumi resolved to do so again, feeling as if she could really use the time to calm herself and think through recent events. 

And so, she was drawn outside, bare feet meeting with the cold stone pavement. She curled her toes, taking in the chill and folding her clothes closer to her to preserve some heat, before continuing outside. It was always warmer sitting out where the sun began shining, anyway, so she needn't worry about going inside to layer up more. 

Opening the main doors to the dojo, she’d expected to feel some clarity, however, she was _not_ at all pleased with what she was met with. 

This had been her favorite spot to relax for nearly five years now, however, today of all days it was occupied by none other than Lloyd Garmadon, who sat with his legs swinging over the edge, looking over the scenery. 

Perhaps he hadn’t heard her, because he had yet to acknowledge her. Harumi cleared her throat, expecting him to turn and apologize for so _rudely_ interrupting yet another good morning. However, he sat, still as he had been. 

Being ignored twice in one morning did _not_ sit well with her. 

“I meditate here,” she crossed her arms, hoping the implications of her words would get him to realize and correct his mistake. 

“Apologies, your _highness_ ,” Lloyd said. Harumi waited for him to move, but found he didn’t. He was being sarcastic with her, and she didn’t like it. 

Harumi huffed, bitterly sitting on the other side of the tree. She decided two could play his game and began to meditate, shutting him out. He hummed, after a moment. 

“That’s some tense meditation.” 

Harumi clenched her eyes shut even more. 

“It’s called relieving stress.” 

“ _Right_.” 

She pictured a smirk forming at his lips, wishing she could just wipe it clean off his smug face. 

Instead, she calmed herself, inhaling deeply before letting all the tenseness in her out with an exhale. 

She’d never had a moment alone with Lloyd before... not since he’d saved her in the city. Knowing what she did now, she felt the weight of all of her questions as well as her anger beginning to bubble in her chest. 

He was so different to her now than in that moment. She wished it wasn’t that way, and she could just absorb the memory of him just as he had been in that instant. What was once a peaceful and clear moment of her life, where she’d connected with an individual whom she believed was kind and caring, was now a moment of regret for opening up to someone who’d lied to her. And now, she felt that regret catch up to her. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were an assassin?” She felt the words tumble from her mouth before she could stop them. Her annoyance had started to flare as she’d soaked up the silence between them, opening her eyes. 

“And that would have blown over _how_?” 

Harumi exhaled, angrily pushing her hair from her eyes. “Doesn’t matter. You had me tricked into trusting you so you could get to me easier, didn’t you?” 

Her eyes burned into him, expecting an answer. He just turned away, eyes resting on his hands which were folded in his lap to keep warm.

“I... didn’t know it was you that night, okay? Frankly, it came as a shock to me when I found out.” 

It seemed there was more that he wanted to say, but he shut his mouth, shaking his head. Harumi felt her guard slip then, watching his blond hair mirror his movement, before softly resting around his ears. Single strands blew in the wind, falling into his face, which he promptly brushed away as his emerald eyes settled on the scenery again. His stance was loosened, she realized; not tense like she felt when she first saw him. He was just peaceful, arms resting at his sides, breathing gently. 

The cuts and bruises on his face had all but healed, surprisingly, leaving pale skin, as clear and smooth as the clouds they watched and defining the lines of his face. Her eyes had just started at his jaw, when Lloyd suddenly turned, catching her wandering gaze. Harumi tore her eyes away, frantically. 

_Divert the subject, divert the_ _subject_ _, divert-_

“I don’t believe you,” she said, focusing on just the view in front of her, and hoping her hair was hiding her embarrassment. 

“Fine,” the boy muttered, flatly. “Don’t. I don’t care either way.” 

“Fine. I don’t care either.” 

“Fine.” 

“ _Fine_.” 

They sat in silence, Harumi’s mixed emotions about him being _there_ , right next to her tearing at her and preventing her from truly relaxing. Her hands clenched and unclenched, as she bunched her clothes, trying to get a good grip on herself. She really didn't want to show him how much he bothered her and _didn’t_ at the same time. 

Lloyd had saved her last night. She suddenly felt silly, finding herself bite her lip at the realization. Had she even _thanked_ him yet? 

Harumi debated doing so, but he spoke first. 

“If you don’t like my company, why don’t you just leave?” 

He had clearly picked up on some of her irritation, and despite how she was just going to apologize for her behavior, that small comment somehow got Harumi worked up again. 

“This is _my_ spot,” she said sourly. “I claimed it first.” 

“Well, I claimed it first today.” 

“I’m not leaving,” she said, narrowing her eyes. 

“Well neither am I,” he said, narrowing his right back. 

“We’ll see,” Harumi confidently commented, turning away. 

“What are you gonna do? Sick your pretty boyfriend on me?” 

At that, Harumi sputtered, heat rising to her face. “Kai is _not_ my boyfriend.” 

_He never was. Ever_ , Harumi reminded herself, recalling the short-lived sweet nothings of a childhood romance, where’d she’d pined after his attention until she had successfully gotten it, only to let it go when he’d started to leave. Now, there were only remnants. Confusing remnants. 

And here _he_ was, trying to get into her head with it. 

“Right, and my father is a saint.” 

Harumi scoffed, trying _really_ hard not to let him get to her. “You’re just jealous of him.” 

“Or maybe you just want me to be.” He said accusingly, alluding to her lingering stare from earlier. 

The girl was taken aback, blushing more than she cared to admit, and more than she wanted him to see. “N-No! That’s ridiculous! You know, I’d rather be caught _dead_ than with you.” 

And those were the winning words of their pointless arguing. Lloyd tensed, suddenly standing. 

“Alright, princess. Then save yourself next time.” 

She couldn’t even feel sorry about it, as he began walking away. 

“Watch me!” she called after him in frustration. 

When he was gone, finally giving her her spot back, Harumi buried her head in her hands, groaning. 

Why had she said that? Why had she cared? Why did that stuff about Kai get to her? Why couldn’t she have just thanked him and been on her way? 

Why did it feel so much more _lonely_ out here?

* * *

Lloyd found himself seeking solace in his room, collapsing against the small bed and figuring that’s what he deserved for trying to get out, anyway. 

She hated him, granted, for a sound reason. He had known it from the start, had even admitted it was best that way; he was the son of Garmadon. He’d never been likable and had never really had a reason to want to be. By some miracle though, Nya seemed to tolerate him, and even Cole had attempted to remain friendly with him the night before. 

Yeah, he’d probably gotten too ahead of himself. 

He had a rubber ball, throwing it against the wall to start killing time. He would at least go out to the dragons, but Harumi was still outside; he really didn’t want to talk to her any more than he had to. The second she’d started talking to him, alarms blared through his head. 

Lloyd groaned, getting a headache just replaying that conversation. 

“Tired already?” 

Lloyd recognized the voice, bitterly raising his eyes to the ceiling. “ _Walker_.” 

_Pleased_ was not a word Lloyd Garmadon would use to describe how he felt right now. 

Said man leaned against the doorframe, two pink soda cans in hand. He tossed one, and though Lloyd really didn’t want it, he caught it before it hit him. 

“Raspberry iced tea. _Super_ good,” Jay said, taking a swig of his. 

“Hm,” Lloyd dismissed him, setting the can on the bedside table with disinterest

“We haven’t properly met yet, have we?” 

“Let’s keep it that way.” 

“Ah, keeping up cat and mouse?” 

Lloyd looked at him, annoyed. Just as he’d started having a headache, another one showed up. “Thought you didn’t like me.” 

“I just realized I don’t have a _non-hypocritical_ reason not to,” Jay took another sip, wiping at his lip when he pulled away. “We’re more alike than you probably think.” 

“I really doubt that.” 

Jay sauntered across the room, much to Lloyd’s dismay. The man surveyed the room. 

“It’s so _dark_ in here.” 

“No one asked you to look.” 

Jay laughed, setting his can next to Lloyd’s. “I haven’t exactly been a saint myself, y’know.” 

Lloyd eyed him skeptically as he made himself at home, hands casually placed in his pockets and lips pursed in thought as he sat next to the boy. 

“I know that’s hard to believe; I look so normal. Hard to forget too...” 

Lloyd watched some kind of dark expression settle on his face, before it disappeared, leaving Jay looking at him with a glum smile. 

Lloyd quirked a brow. “Sounds like a sob story.” 

“Yours does too,” the man commented. 

“How would you know?” 

Jay’s normal grin returned to his face. “I pieced some things together on my own. Broken family, abandonment issues, evil dad whose shoes you’re trying to fill. Obviously hasn’t worked out too well.” 

He said it so nonchalantly. As if he wasn’t narrating Lloyd’s entire life like it entertained him. It irked him, and Lloyd turned away with a glower. “You’re walking a _fine_ line.” 

“Well, it _is_ how I make a living.” 

Lloyd did have to give Walker some credit. He was incredibly witty. From the outside, it was exasperating putting up with his quips and sarcastic remarks. But in a moment where it was obvious he was trying to alleviate the tension, Walker did surprisingly well at seeming welcome. Lloyd found himself half chuckling. 

“So what did you do?” he asked, relaxing just the slightest. 

Walker trailed a hand through his soft curls, shrugging half-heartedly. “Well, I kinda got mixed up with some of the eastern raiders a while back.” 

Lloyd's eyes widened in surprise. Of all things he'd been expecting to hear... that was not it. “Pirates?” 

“Savages honestly,” Jay mumbled, grabbing his can again. “I was probably, five? They came through, killed everyone. Took us kids and some women as hostages.” 

Lloyd wished he hadn’t asked. That dark look passed over Jay’s face again as he stared intensely at the can, lost in thought. 

Lloyd waited patiently, knowing as well as anyone that backstories weren’t always friendly to revisit, nor easy to put into words. Especially tragic ones. He sighed, reaching for the other can he’d placed to the side as he figured he should at least try it. He was pretty parched anyways. 

“Is it good?” Jay asked, temporarily pulled from his thoughts. Lloyd lifted the small tab, resulting in a small _pop_. He threw his head back with a small gulp, reveling in its sweetness and the fruity aftertaste. 

First Spinjitzu Master, he didn’t think he’d ever tasted something this _sugary_. Good was an understatement. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” he sighed, the corners of his mouth starting to tug upwards. “Thanks.” 

Jay pushed himself back against the wall, drawing his knees up to rest his arms on. “This stuff’s pretty good. My Ma makes it better though...” 

“So,” Lloyd ventured. The can swirled in his hand and he watched the contents whirlpool inside. “Story gets better then?” 

“More or less,” Walker shrugged. Lloyd hummed thoughtfully. “They had me scout things out in new areas, look for any defenses they’d have, find the most valuable items. I got pretty good at sneaking around and going unnoticed. Enough to make a career out of it anyway. Did that for a while and... well... things happened.” 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Lloyd said, somehow knowing what Walker was implying. 

_Torture. Death._ It’s never easy to talk about. 

“Sob stories tend to follow the same pattern,” he said, the words gloomily haunting. Jay shook his head, recovering from the memories in an instant. Lloyd wondered how he did it; just flipped a switch and returned to normal, rather than drown in the horrors of a past life. “It worked out in the end, though. Found some nice junkyard folks, learned a thing or two about mechanics, figured Borg Industries might be my best shot at picking myself off my feet...” he laughed, almost mocking the memory. “They thought I was some genius...” 

“And?” 

“Got _frustrated_ ,” Jay ran a hand through his hair again. “Quit my job and ran off. Started doing risky work. Illegal stuff,” he waved a hand to brush it all off as if Lloyd understood the sort. He did. Unfortunately. “I was just some 16-year-old kid who was mad at the world. Remember The Surge? Four years ago?” 

Lloyd had a brief memory of distant screams and fires. Falling debris and smoky skies. 

“The terrorist attacks Chen was behind?” 

Jay huffed, regaled, “Not just him. How do you think I came into the company of Miss Chen? It wasn’t over a cup of tea, I’ll tell you.” 

Lloyd felt an uncomfortable chill settle down his spine as he took that in. He hadn’t expected that turn. He hadn’t expected, well... 

To be the only one with innocent blood on his hands. 

“That was a lot of people... who got hurt...” 

_“Tch,”_ Jay sighed, closing his eyes. “They paid well. That's what mattered. I wasn’t ever the good guy.” 

“And Cole?” Lloyd tilted his head. He'd opted to face away from Jay. It felt weird to look him in the eye during all this confession. He also knew it was probably easier for Jay that way too. 

“He’s had my back along the way. Pulled me out of the bad stuff and toward a silver lining. Wouldn’t say he’s ever strayed as far as I have, but he’s been... involved... in things. But I’ll let _him_ tell you about that.” 

Lloyd nodded, knowing there was a chance that might not happen. 

If he could effectively forget every wrongdoing just to live without the shreds of gnawing remorse, he would take that chance a thousand times over. For Walker to even be _telling_ him any of this was shocking enough, but after a moment of pondering Lloyd suddenly understood why he was telling him this. 

Jay didn’t have the same blissful ignorance that others got to live in. He lived and breathed his mistakes, even profited off of them. They kept him up at night, tearing him apart slowly. And it kept going round and round, piling up, because what else was there to do once you hit rock bottom? 

It was like Jay could read his mind. “Cole doesn’t like to talk about it. The past. He has things to look forward to. It’s...” he faltered, giving Lloyd a significant glance. “it’s nice to meet someone who knows they’re not good... who regrets it as much as I do... I really didn’t think I’d ever...” 

Walker’s face fell into his hands, shaking his head in frustration. 

“I know,” Lloyd said, looking into his lap sadly. That feeling was hard to put into words, but Lloyd understood it. He didn’t need Jay to say anymore. 

“Sorry to just... spring all that on you. Just, last night, you... you didn’t seem all that bad. And I thought maybe I’d read you wrong the entire time. You’re... just like me.” 

Lloyd nodded. He chugged a bit of the tea still in his hands. 

“Hey, Lloyd?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think maybe if we weren't enemies... we would have been cool.” 

“Yeah,” Lloyd smiled just to himself. He didn’t need any more “friends” at the moment. But the possibility of maybe connecting with just one more person for a few moments was a relief he cherished. “Yeah, me too...” 

Of course, it had to be his luck. Just as he’d started to feel _good_ about something, it all came crashing down. A sudden high-pitched scream filled their ears, and they exchanged the same panicked look. They were both on their feet in an instant, racing to the source. 

Lloyd’s heart pounded in his ear, hoping, just hoping, it wasn’t Harumi. They were running to the kitchen, and Lloyd was suddenly _washed_ with relief, seeing her unharmed. She stood in the doorway, eyes wide, and Lloyd ran into her, grasping her shoulders protectively and shoving her behind him before he could even think about it. 

His main focus rested on what was in front of him. A _who_ he suddenly wished he’d finished off for good last night. He struck a defensive stance, eyes scanning the area for the nearest weapon he could use, before registering Mr. E was moving. 

He took off his helmet. Lloyd had never seen him without it. Had never glimpsed his face behind that red visor. And now he was finally staring at the man behind the mask... a silver face with... puzzled crystal blue eyes locked onto him. 

“Lloyd Garmadon?” 

Lloyd’s heart _stopped._

“ _Zane?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstories, backstories, backstories. And more to come! (≧▽≦)
> 
> I am very inclusive when it comes to ships (except Greenflame because Greenflame 2.0 is better sue me), which is why Conya is... obviously a thing here. Jaya shippers please don't burn me at the stake again, I heartily assure you that Conya just makes Jaya more beautiful ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> also yOU FOOLS. Zane was here the ENTIRE TIME. I mentioned the falcon, like, several times to make it obvious but still, no one caught on! Unless it was so obvious that everyone knew from the start and didn't feel the need to say anything, I take this as a win! I was really stressing about the quality of that reveal probably more than I needed to
> 
> Oh goshness, I'm loving all these comments! (╥﹏╥) Each one makes my day infinitely better, as it's so great to know the lot of you reading are really invested! I have no words to express my gratitude for the continued and growing support
> 
> ~Apple out


	13. Not So Bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *big sigh* Okay, for those who know me, I try to be sunny and shiny to just about everyone- even online! Because you readers are literal angels. And I can’t believe I have to say this, but I am very stressed out and annoyed and I would very much like to not be?  
> Can the guest who keeps commenting on literally every chapter “conya is gross” STOP. I’m not here to cater to your needs. I am tired of being spammed and deleting every message you’ve sent me. Check the tags, grow tf up, and wait patiently or _leave_. 
> 
> *deep breaths* 
> 
> I’m sick and miserable, could be miss _Rona_ idk, but I pulled through on this because I like my little writing world more than the real one T-T 
> 
> This chapter is packed with a lot more than I intended, though. Curse my habits of including things that don’t need to be included! (one of these days I'll get it under 5k, just you wait!)
> 
> I hope you like it though!

“Lloyd Garmadon?”

Lloyd shivered, hugging his knees closer in the dark and cramped space, the chill  clinging to his skin the longer he sat here.

“ _ Go away _ ,” his teeth clattered. He bit his impossibly frozen over lip to stop the wavering, tasting blood through the numbness.

Light filled his view as the door opened, and he was met with gentle blue eyes. Lloyd’s eyes glassed over, and he quickly lifted a sleeve to wipe at them. 

“I would not advise staying in here for long.”

“I don’t want your help,” Lloyd trembled, shying away from the man. 

The man simply nodded, keeping his distance. The freezer door remained open as his eyes traveled to Lloyd’s swollen and aching wrist.

“That must be painful.”

“The cold- the cold helps,” the young boy managed to say, his voice breaking in pain. It didn’t help enough.

“Would you allow me to examine it?”

“ _ No _ !” Lloyd cried, huddling closer to the freezing and confining walls. He pulled his black hood further over his head to cover his messy tufts and conceal his face. “ _ Leave me alone _ !”

Despite his protests, the man offered a kind smile, reaching out a hand halfway to the boy. “I am not here to hurt you, Lloyd. I am Zane...”

Zane’s hand remained extended and inviting, and Lloyd softened at the tone of his sincere voice. Carefully, he released his grip on his wrist, letting Zane cradle it. 

Lloyd’s breath was shaking and unsure as Zane looked up from studying it.

“If you come out of the freezer, I can make this feel better.”

“My father-”

“I will not tell Garmadon,” Zane assured him with a firm nod. “I can keep secrets. Can you keep secrets too?”

Lloyd  sniffed, nodding .

“Then you have no reason to worry.”

As Lloyd loosened further, Zane guided him out of his confinement, immediately wrapping a blanket around the boy as he emerged. Lloyd’s eyes didn’t leave him for a second, taking in his presence. His skin was pale, almost white, and his blond hair, only a few shades lighter than his own, was sticking up funny. If the circumstances were different, Lloyd might have giggled at it. Instead, he stayed silent, measuring his trust for this strange man.

So many people feared his name after the three years  Garmadon had devoted to making him a formidable force. 

But Zane was different.

_ What do you care, anyway? _

_ My father says I am meant to protect those who cannot protect themselves. It is in my nature. _

_ That’s dumb. Why would he say that? _

_ Because... I am different, Lloyd. And no one must know. _

_ I can keep secrets. I promise. _

Maybe Zane should have feared him after all... Lloyd Garmadon was never good at promises.

* * *

Lloyd was still measuring his disbelief as he stood there, staring at this person from long ago when he realized Harumi was pulling at his shoulder.

“ _ What is going on?” _

Her voice was demanding and firm and oh so confused. Just a day ago Lloyd and this man were tackling each other and brandishing weapons. And now Lloyd could do nothing but hesitate. 

Zane was  _ gone _ . He’d been certain of it. 

Lloyd was probably just as bewildered as her. 

He said nothing to her, taking an unsure step forward towards Zane. His face fell as he took him in. Zane looked so  _ different _ . Granted, he was much older himself, but this wasn’t the same calming person who’d shown him a single ounce of care. This was very clearly a machine. So much had happened to him

_ And it’s all your fault... _

“You’re alive?” he breathed. “But  _ how _ ?  Garmadon took you away and-”

“I am very much alive,” Zane affirmed, looking to Lloyd empathetically. “I suspect the Emperor did not want you to know.”

“ _ You _ were Mr. E... this  _ whole _ time?”

The android nodded, before holding a hand to his head as if steadying himself. 

“Forgive me... I am still trying to recall.”

Lloyd watched as those familiar blue eyes traveled behind him, and he felt something shift, pressing closer to him and grabbing his wrist. Lloyd was drawn from his daze of confusion, realizing he still had Harumi behind him. He turned to her, realizing she was tensing under Zane’s stare. 

“It’s alright...” he told her, softly touching the hand wrapped around his wrist. “Zane’s a friend...”

“He attacked you. And he tried to  _ kill _ me-” she started, but his gaze burned into hers, exasperated.

“So did I, remember?”

An unsettling feeling washed over her, chilling at her body, as she stood under the weight of Lloyd’s emerald eyes. Harumi suddenly pulled her hand away, remembering that same gaze from elsewhere; they bore the resemblance of an assassin, raising a sword to kill her. 

Frightened, Harumi took a step backward, finding a different set of arms to protect her. 

These ones were familiar, and she relaxed without even turning around to confirm who it was.

“What’s going on?” Kai said, looking between Lloyd and Zane. His gaze suddenly locked onto the boy in front of him, who was holding out a hand to stop them from approaching.  Something clicked in his eyes, and Lloyd had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, knowing this wouldn’t turn out well. 

“This isn’t what it looks like,” he tried to explain. 

“You’re conspiring?” Kai accused. Lloyd watched as he held Harumi back, blocking her from the two.

For the second time in 24 hours, the two of them silently squared off, glaring more intensely by the second. By now almost everyone had appeared, watching Lloyd stand in the middle of the room, seemingly defending the man he’d fought just the night before. 

Harumi suddenly came to, as she watched Lloyd. 

Did she trust him?

_ Damn it, why do I always have to make these decisions? _

“ _ Stop _ ,” the girl finally said, pulling away from Kai and getting him to look at her. He was mad- what was new, though- but softened when he saw her. He relented, for now, shaking his head. 

Harumi turned back to Zane, whose deep stare was still fixated on her, and lightened the longer it lingered.

“Princess Harumi,” he said, after a beat of silence. The android bowed his head, and Harumi felt her heart tighten.

“ _ Are _ you a friend?” She asked, stepping forward just a bit towards where Lloyd stood alone. 

Zane looked back up at her, offering a nod. “I sincerely apologize for the distress I caused you in recent events,” He then regarded the whole group, eyes wandering over each and every one of them “That I caused for everyone... I assure you it was against my own will that I was sent to hurt you.”

“You’re a robot! You don’t have a will” Kai burst, stepping towards Harumi protectively. She felt his hands try to grab her back, but she pushed him away. 

“Kai!” she snapped, her tone one of warning. 

Warning be damned, Kai was not backing down. His glare grew fiercer as he sized up both Lloyd and Zane. Harumi could only feel her frustration start to simmer.

“I am an android, as such I-”

“- _ I know what an android is _ !

“Then you’ll know that much like you, I have faculty by which I decide on and initiate action. Had I been in control, I would have no deliberate desire or intention to harm Princess Harumi.”

Registering the implication of those words, something seemed to stir in Lloyd, and he gaped at Zane, staring at him with some degree of dawning horror. “He reprogrammed you...”

“Something of that sort,” Zane confirmed, with a solemn nod. 

Harumi didn’t know what they were talking about. She didn’t know what was going on. All she knew was that the boy who had tried to both save and kill her in the past insisted that this other man who had also tried to kill her was also good. She still didn’t know if she  trusted Lloyd at all, even after last night’s event; why would she listen to what he says? The other part of her  _ knew _ when people were lying...

And when Zane’s bright crystal blue eyes met hers, she  _ knew _ ... he wasn’t lying. 

Harumi relaxed, no longer feeling unsafe in that presence. His eyes weren’t strange or dangerous... but gentle and firm and honest. 

“Who  _ are _ you?” she found herself asking. Because if he wasn’t a pawn for her sworn enemy, then what was he doing here? 

And why was she  _ always _ finding herself at the end of a blade?

“If you will allow me, Princess Harumi, I would like to explain,” he then turned back to Lloyd, who had millions of questions written across his face. “Everything.”

* * *

There was a decent amount of collective common sense in the room for everyone to get Kai to calm down; at least enough to have them all seated around the table in a matter of minutes. Though it didn’t stop him from sitting in insufferable rage, about to explode at any minute, they all took what they could get. The dinner table was just a treasure trove for awkward exchanges as a whole apparently.

Lloyd sat next to Zane, and Harumi took brief notice of how he tensed at how close they were, avoiding looking at the android. From the way he’d spoken earlier, she’d definitely assumed there was history. And for as much as she didn’t know about Zane, there was still so much she didn’t know about  _ Lloyd _ ; she found herself readily anticipating hearing about their past. 

_ You could have asked him about it this morning _ , the thought annoyingly crossed her mind, and Harumi bit her lip, tearing her eyes away from him as she remembered her embarrassing behavior from the early hours; how easily he got her so riled up, losing her composure.

_ Doesn’t matter, _ she dismissed the recent memory as heat rose to her cheeks.  _ I know as much as I need to about him. _

They listened in silence as Zane talked about his life before Garmadon. How he was built by his father some time ago, and they lived alone in the forest. 

“My father became part of a crew of inventors that worked under  Garmadon for years; he designed weapons and vehicles for him when he was first rising to power. But my father didn’t want anyone to know who I was. He said he feared I would be weaponized and perhaps replicated to add to the ranks. As such, I worked in the kitchens, right under Garmadon’s nose.”

“Gee, that must’ve been tough,” Jay commented, utterly shocked. “I know how many security measures they have there.”

“It was,” Zane nodded. “For a time, I was safe, but through...  _ unforeseen _ _ circumstances _ ... the Emperor eventually discovered me, and demanded my father to create other units like me for the military. He refused and managed to disappear completely, burning my plans and unfortunately leaving me behind.”

“Oh, Zane,” Nya said, sympathetically. 

Harumi thinks she might have been the only one not to miss the way Lloyd paled, clenching his eyes shut painfully. It was just for a brief moment before he returned to that stoic nature, but Harumi considered it, wondering  _ why _ .

“That was nearly four years ago. Afterward,  Garmadon shut me down and- well, I am uncertain of much after that.”

“They tore you apart.”

They all registered Lloyd’s words. Or maybe not the words. Those were a given. It was the hurt behind them- filled with much more emotion than anyone had gathered from him in the days he’d been here. He still couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes.

“They copied your design and programmed droids. That was the last I saw of you, so  _ how _ did you get here?”

Zane regarded his silver exterior, looking at his ungloved, metal hands as if he wasn’t sure they were even his. His shoulders drooped with a prolonged sigh. “They upgraded me. Once they had what they needed, instead of discarding me,  Garmadon did exactly as my father feared. My memories were turned off, and I started fresh, training as a loyal soldier to the Empire.”

“And he made you mute, so I wouldn’t recognize you... he wanted to pit you against me to motivate me,” Lloyd shook his head, and through the blond hair that covered his face as he hung it, Harumi swore she could recognize the glassing of tears in his eyes. “Zane I... I’m  _ so _ sorry...”

Zane gave him a wounded look that settled into something accepting. 

“You were young then... you couldn’t have known.”

“Wait a minute...” Cole trailed, breaking everyone’s attention from Lloyd and Zane. “The memory switch! When Nya and I flipped that, that’s what turned you back?”

Zane hesitantly turned his gaze from Lloyd, looking like he wanted to say more, but dropped it. Harumi slightly tilted her head to catch a brief flash of relief on Lloyd’s face. 

“Yes. The memories I have of Mr. E are very much my own. With the addition of my memories  _ before _ Mr. E, I was able to gain awareness of who I really am and not what I was manipulated to be. Now, I see my time serving  Garmadon much differently than I did without them.”

“Huh,” Cole said, feigning a small grin as he regarded Nya. “I guess something cool did end up happening!”

“I mean, not to pry but” Jay started, piping in curiously, “you still haven’t told us how you know each other.”

_ And _ once again, Lloyd froze, being put on the spot. There seemed to be a moment of hesitation between him and Zane as they both looked to each other, before Lloyd sighed, chin resting on his fist.

“We had brief encounters back in the early stages of my training.”

Zane nodded. “I would tend to his wounds from time to time. And occasionally provide him with meals.”

Lloyd’s eyes clouded over darkly. 

“Before  Garmadon started putting me to good use. We stopped seeing each other around after that.”

_ Oh... _

They all registered what he meant by good use. Probably wasn’t the best thing to remind them all of when Kai was still two seconds away from murder-  also ... not the best reminder. 

Harumi just wanted a _not-dramatic_ morning. Kai was a ticking time bomb, Lloyd was an obvious mess of angst (Harumi wondered if he just lived in it at this point), Jay was bouncing his knee  _ way _ too anxiously as he often had nervous ticks when things got like this, Cole looked bored for some reason, and her best friend was a blushing mess sitting right next to him. And they had a  _ robot _ at the table. 

If the tension wasn’t thick enough to slice a sword through, Harumi could have laughed at this odd little group they had. 

“Um, sorry for  electrocuting you,” Lloyd  said , breaking through the silence that none of them were sure they wanted to. 

“I made it out alright,” Zane said, “I’m more concerned about any injury I might’ve caused you. And once again, Princess, I apologize for the quarrel and shock of last night. Luckily Lloyd was there to put a stop to it.”

_ Yeah,  _ she found herself agreeing before putting much thought into it.  _ I am lucky... _

_ “ _ Oh yes, how lucky we  _ all _ were. Wasn’t like he led you to us or anything.”

And there was Kai adding more insult to injury. Lloyd barely reacted, just conceded under the accusation with no defense of his own. Harumi felt a pang of guilt and a sudden urge to smack Kai.

She thought better of it. Losing her composure twice in one day- in front of the same person, she might add- would do her no good.

“Well,  _ speaking _ of that... do we have to worry about any more company?” Jay said.

Zane shook his head, to which they all reposed. “I came alone.  Garmadon is not aware of my position, only the orders I was instructed to carry out.”

“And  so whose side are you on then?” Kai pressed, which did not help Harumi’s urge to smack him any less.  “His... or ours?”

Zane didn’t even have to think about it. “ Garmadon used me unjustly. As far as I am concerned, I have no reason to follow him. Whatever it is you are trying to accomplish, I feel obligated to help you carry out. To make it up to you...”

Kai opened his mouth, and before he could say something dumber, Harumi cut him off, leaning forward with gratitude. 

“Thank you, Zane.”

“ Well, this is great!” Nya said, perking up. “Now we have a guide!”

“Pardon my asking, but a guide for what?” Zane said with a tilt of his head.

“We’re going after the Golden Weapons.” Kai’s glare settled on Lloyd, who stared back with equal unpleasantness. “But I’m sure you already knew that.”

Lloyd’s words came rushing back to her then.

_ ‘What are you  _ _ gonna _ _ do? Sick your pretty boyfriend on me?’ _

Kai really was  _ not _ her boyfriend. Harumi tried to remind herself of that as she watched said boy hold himself back from potentially making another scene. She wasn’t responsible for his actions. 

She sure felt like she was. 

“So far we know that they’re in Hiroshi’s Labyrinth.” The girl jumped on the opportunity to move the conversation along.

“ So he says,” Kai narrowed his eyes at Lloyd.

_ Damn it, Kai. _

Zane nodded once more, either unaware of the strain or trying to move past it. “That would be correct.  Garmadon has them stored in his personal vault for reasons unknown, which is located in the labyrinth. However, I am sorry to say, I would not make a very applicable guide. I have not seen the vault nor do I know how to navigate the area.”

“I have.” 

Everyone, minus Zane, regarded Lloyd  Garmadon with shock as he spoke up, seemingly nervous.

He swallowed, looking away coolly. Harumi, observant as ever, didn’t miss the faint blush on his cheeks. “It’s been a while... but, uhm... I could probably get you there safely.”

First Spinjitzu Master’s _grave_ , was Lloyd Garmadon offering to help them _steal the_ _ _G_ olden Weapons_?

The revelation might have had their jaws on the floor if the lot of them weren’t still  trying to process that. 

“It might be worth noting that considering statistics, you’d be much more successful under Lloyd’s guidance than my own by a  _ large _ margin.”

“Yeah no,” Kai shut that idea down rather quickly. “I’d rather  _ die _ .”

“ _ By all means _ ,” Lloyd muttered under his breath. Harumi couldn’t catch her snicker in time, and let out a muffled giggle, which soon had Kai’s anger pinned on her as well as Lloyd’s puzzlement.

The blonde boy let a whisper of a smile taint his lips as she pressed a hand to her mouth to clear her throat, the amusement in her eyes failing to dissipate before he could catch it. They both ducked their heads as to not make eye contact, as the moment passed as quickly as it came.

“ Well, I'd rather  _ no one _ dies. I trust Lloyd,” Nya spoke with a roll of her ocean eyes.

“Woah-ho-ho who said you’re even going?”

“You’re seriously doing this again?”

“ _ I did, _ ” Harumi intervened, giving Kai a look that  _ dared _ him to fight her on it. 

He did, stupidly.

“And who said  _ you’re _ going?”

“Who dragged you from the Underworld?” She set her shoulders, staring him down.

“Who  _ crippled _ me!” Kai gave a pointed look to Lloyd, who seemed unbothered altogether and didn’t try to deny it. 

“Harumi and Nya are at least decent fighters,” Lloyd only said, leaning back. “They’re coming.”

_ He thinks I’m a good fighter? _

Harumi couldn’t stop the smile that started to spread across her face through the shock. Nya wore it too, she noticed, flattered by the notion that  _ someone _ thought they were qualified to help.

It was about damn time.

Kai growled. “No one put you in charge. Because there’s no way in  hell we’re following you into who knows where.”

“ Welllll , if it’s any  consultation , I trust him too.”

Nya turned to Jay sourly, “I thought you wanted no part in this.”

Jay regarded her with just as much sharpness. “Well, maybe I’ve changed my mind.”

“Diddo,” Cole nodded his agreement. “I say we at least finish what we were supposed to. You are paying us after all.”

“Would breaking into this _vault_ require a hacker by any chance?”

Lloyd entertained the idea, grinning softly. “The chances would be high.”

A devious grin broke out on Jay’s face in response, as he sat back with a stretch, arms crossed under his head. “Count us in.”

Nya rolled her eyes, none too discreetly. 

“I too have experience in stealth operations. If you’ll allow me, I can also assist you in your endeavors,” Zane offered.

Before anyone could welcome him, Kai groaned, standing up angrily with an accusing finger. 

“You’re all seriously trusting him?!”

“He saved Harumi,” Cole shrugged.

“He saved  _ himself _ ! I’m sorry but I’m not convinced he has our best interests in mind.”

The seriousness in Lloyd’s eyes settled in his movements and gaze, as he considered Kai. “I’m trying to help. Take it or leave it.”

Finding everyone in the room to disagree with his stance, Kai let out a sound of frustration, sitting down in his seat as he sulked. Harumi relaxed, not realizing she’d been holding her breath until he stood down.

She was so caught up in that  relief that she hadn’t realized she’d been addressed.

“Harumi?”

“Huh?” She tuned back in, meeting five pairs of curious eyes. One pair couldn’t quite catch her own.

“What do  _ you _ think?” Nya asked. 

_ What do I think? _

Lloyd’s lip curled as she studied him. Because he knew she was. Because he knew just as she did that it all came down to whether or not she trusted him. 

Did she trust him?

And he finally met her eyes. 

Eyes that had scared her earlier this morning as she flashed back to a time of fear. This time, however, she  _ looked _ . 

They didn’t bear the resemblance of an assassin, but of a boy whose back she’d wrapped herself around as he carried her to safety. Who she’d cried to on a rooftop and who had comforted her in  return. Whose hand pulled her away from danger in a fire. Whose arm had gotten injured as he put himself in harm's way to save her. 

She softened. “You’ll guide us?"

“As best I can...”

Harumi could tell when someone was lying. It had always been some underlying instinct in the back of her mind. 

He wasn’t lying. 

“Alright...” Harumi said, tearing her gaze away from the deep emerald green she’d yet to stare at for too long for fear of what she might find. She nodded, taking a deep inhlae as if to reassure herself of her decision. 

Harumi didn’t trust him.

But she was willing to.

“I say we go for it.”

Kai sunk into his hands with a despaired sigh. 

“So majority rules?” Cole asked, notably less bored and he sat up. “This is happening?”

“I’ll talk to Wu about it,” she told the group, already rising to do so. She briefly wondered why he hadn’t wandered out here already. 

“Who is Wu?” Zane asked.

“Oh boy...” Nya said.

* * *

Lloyd had that feeling again. He’d felt it last dealing with Kai the previous night, and nearly twice in the Underworld. It was something alert, and his head snapped up from his book in an instant, looking around the area for a threat. 

It... wasn’t a  _ threatening _ feeling, though. No... typically it was only coincidentally related to enemies. In and of itself it was harmless, and he was drawn to it... weirdly...

Lloyd shook his head, trying to forget the unease.

It was just Cole. Lloyd regarded him wearily as he poured himself a glass of water, head bobbing to some unheard rhythm. As he faced him, finding Lloyd’s stare, he tugged white wires from his ears, smiling. 

“Crazy morning, right?”

The feeling was gone. Had he mistaken it?

“ _ Yeah _ ...” He trailed, slowly tearing his eyes away and returning to the comic Nya had lent him. 

He felt something like it again an hour later.

“ Duuuuuuude , Fritz  Donnegan ?!” Jay exclaimed, nearly leaping across the table with excitement. “That was my childhood! You know-”

Jay started blabbering some words Lloyd couldn’t focus on at the moment. It processed as mere white noise as he narrowed his eyes, trying to pinpoint that  _ feeling _ . It was electric and fresh. Familiar- he'd definitely felt it  _ somewhere _ . Was it coming from Jay? 

It couldn’t be that. He’d have recognized it before. 

It bothered him, and Lloyd needed some relief, slowly sliding away from the man still talking. “I, uh... only just started reading.”

“Well don’t let me stop you! It’s great that you actually have interests!”

Lloyd didn’t really want to know what that was supposed to mean.

He must have been going crazy. A few more hours had him itching to be alone, and he’d resolved to retreat to his room. He bumped into Zane on the way back, and he panicked.

_“Zane!”_ Lloyd yelped, pushing the android away. The feeling was  _ there _ , like physically taking over him, all cold and suffocating. 

“Lloyd... are you alright?”

“Never better!” Lloyd plastered a smile on his face, knowing Zane could very well see right through him. He really didn’t want to be around him, though. “ Where have you been?”

“I have just finished an encounter with your uncle. I believe Harumi is now talking with him alone.”

_ Wu _ . Of course! Wu would know.

Lloyd didn’t stick around enough to make much sense of his... well... other sense? With a hurried wave, he pushed past the android.

“Well, uh, I’ll see you around, then!”

Lloyd hurried down the hallway, running a hand through his hair as he tried to sort through his thoughts. Brief flashes of screams played through his head; those his father had executed long ago. He tried to push it away, but could only remember that  _ feeling _ .

_ Elementals _ . Hunted down and killed by the Empire, as he’d been forced to sit and watch the reasons behind their pained cries. He knew why his father had given him that burden; it was a warning, much like a lot of things Lloyd had experienced. Lloyd didn’t know exactly  _ what _ his power was, but any power could be used against  Garmadon . Witnessing their torture was meant to instill fear in him.

He wasn’t crazy in his sudden assumptin. After all, Kai was most  _ definitely _ a fire elemental. It was possible more had slipped through the Empire’s fingers. 

But  certainly, there couldn’t be  _ multiple _ under the same roof.

As Lloyd arrived at Wu’s quarters, he’d already begun to hear snippets of a conversation already taking place. Quietly, Lloyd pressed himself against the wall, appeasing his thoughts enough for him to focus on the moment. 

“You can’t mean  _ no _ !”

“I do. I will not allow you to risk your life again so soon for-”

“For the  _ good _ of Ninjago! Sensei Wu, those weapons might be our only shot at taking down  Garmadon ! I just-”

“NO! Because  _ you _ wish to prove yourself as something you’re not!”

Lloyd registered a harsh silence coming from both ends of the argument, before Harumi suddenly turned away, sliding the doors open angrily. Maybe she didn’t see him, or maybe she did but didn’t care- didn't matter. She was storming down the hallway, her emotions radiating off of her like heat. 

_ Huh... _ He thought, watching her leave. He momentarily wondered what in Ninjago could have her so worked up. It clearly wasn’t the weapons. She was  gonna go after those anyways- if he knew  _ anything _ about her. It might be something about what Wu said.

“Nephew,” his uncle spoke up, regarding him tiredly and pulling him from that passing  curiosity . Lloyd suddenly felt his stomach drop, remembering how much he’d tried to avoid talking to his uncle. Too late now. 

He set his shoulders, facing the man as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. 

“They really don’t know...” Lloyd started shaking his head with an irritation he’d been trying to  suppress the second he’d agreed to stay here. 

“Know of what?” Wu said, preparing two cups of tea. Lloyd couldn’t give a damn about beverages right now. 

“That they’re  _ elementals _ ! All of them!”

He could tell as Wu looked up that he wanted to feign innocence. That he wanted to deny it, even though Lloyd  _ knew _ he knew. There’s no other reason he would have taken in a fire elemental from the start if he could feel it too. 

“What does it matter?” Wu surrendered with a sigh, giving Lloyd the answer he needed.

Lloyd softly cursed, overcome with sudden anger for this man that he’d tried  _ so _ hard to repress. “What is wrong with you? You just coincidentally have the four elemental masters to wield the golden weapons and you’re just going to ignore it?!” He extended his arm towards the door for emphasis.

“They are kids, they can’t-”

“ _ So was I, Wu! _ ”

Why did Lloyd care so much? These weren’t his affairs, why should he care if they didn't get to go after those weapons. Yet, he’d offered to help... he’d come here with the intention of drawing out answers for the sake of these  _ people _ he shouldn’t even be interacting with. And now he was riled up when Wu just wanted to push it away. He  _ always _ wanted to push things away. First him, then Misako.  _ Why _ ?

Wu had no response to Lloyd’s sentiment. 

“How much are you planning to shut out? Wasn’t I enough? Wasn’t her  _ death _ enough? And now you just want to ignore the chance to- _to...”_

Lloyd was well aware that this was just a repeat of the outburst he’d had when he’d first arrived here. Getting worked up over the same damn thing was childish... But it had gone unresolved, and Lloyd needed closure.

“You left me at that school,” he continued, trying to stay put together. He did a much better job of doing so this time than the last. “I  _ stole _ the weapons for him, Wu. You knew that. And you  _ still _ left me. You weren’t concerned at all-”

“ Of course, I had my concerns!”

“Then  _why?” _

Wu still couldn’t meet his eyes. He still felt as closed off as ever, and Lloyd could feel that twinge of  disappointment rise in him again.

What had Misako  _ seen _ in him?

“I let her down. I didn’t think she’d ever forgive me, even if...”

Lloyd shook his head. “No. She didn’t. To the very last  _ moment, _ she believed you’d turn around and come back. To right the wrongs!”

It hit him then why he did care. Because Wu had claimed he didn’t want to give up on him... and yet he was still giving up on everything else. He was  _ still _ following that same destructive pattern, which had ruined his life. If he really wanted to change, then he’d do something for once. 

“Harumi said you offered to lead them to the weapons...” Wu stated, softly. With a careful inhale, he held one of the  cups , handing it to Lloyd.

A peace offering. 

Lloyd hesitantly grabbed it, cupping it in both hands.

“I guess,” he muttered, sitting down, “I just figured... mom would want me to... y’know.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Wu sighed. 

Surprise dawned on  Lloyd as he watched his Uncle take a sip from his small cup. 

“Your mother was always... adamant... on correcting mistakes.”

“Yeah,” the corners of his mouth tugged upwards as he thought about her. 

“You’ll keep them safe?”

Lloyd furrowed his brows, considering that. To be honest, he hadn’t been thinking much about the details of the job when he’d put himself out there. Now was the first moment it struck him that he was planning to commit treason, and he’d be responsible for a variety of 6 debatably qualified individuals, several of whom were wanted and would be killed instantly the second things went wrong-

Oh geez, he really hadn’t thought of that at all.

“I- I guess,” he stammered with an unsure breath. “Zane’s had his fair share of battle experience. Between the two of us, I’m sure things will be... alright...”

Wu  _ definitely _ saw right through that. But he didn’t say anything on the matter. He just simply smiled, lowering his empty cup to the floor. 

“You’re not doing it just for her.”

Lloyd brought a nervous hand to the back of his neck subconsciously. He’d been awfully sentimental lately, as could apparently be seen by even Wu, and he wasn’t a fool to know why.

“These people are...  _ weird _ . I find myself caring about what happens to them- well some of them.”

Lloyd hadn’t sat down long enough to think about  _ that _ as well. It was true... he did care. He didn’t know why. Days ago, he would’ve gladly handed them over to  Garmadon . 

Maybe... it was the same reason he couldn’t kill Harumi. They looked at him- really  _ looked _ \- and saw something more than what his father had made him. Misako said it herself. He hadn’t believed it then. He'd had no reason to. 

A simple button from a certain girl with captivating jade green eyes hidden behind strands of white hair had changed that. 

“When you open yourself to people, parts of you remain behind. You form attachments that might not be able to be explained. What matters more is what you make of it. Do you ignore it... or do you allow it to push you forward?”

Lloyd hung his head with a prolonged sigh. He knew what Wu was getting at, and it wasn’t going to work.

“I’m still leaving. I’ll do this one thing and then I’m going back.” Lloyd stood his ground.

Sure, he cared. Sure, he didn’t want them to die. But those attachments didn’t have any meaning or purpose. They didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t meant to be here. That they  _ shouldn’t _ be looking at him like more than what his father had made him.

Regardless of what his father would do when he turned up, and regardless of how much this monastery was growing on him, Lloyd only belonged in one place. 

Wu chuckled. “We’ll see, nephew.”

* * *

The atmosphere did a complete 180 after Wu announced his support for the operation. After that, the afternoon was a blur, spent making preparations.

“I wonder what changed his mind...” Nya voiced  before Harumi could. They were in her room, folding spare clothes to shove in their bags. 

“Me too,” Harumi agreed with a sigh. Against her best efforts, Wu had immediately put his foot down and dismissed her. It wasn’t like him to be swayed so easily... so Harumi thought it had just been a lost cause, and settled to coordinate this mission without his approval.

Considering the  words he’d thrown at her, Harumi was certain it wasn’t her doing. She would never be able to get through to him... not without another influence. 

So who had it been?

“I’m going to grab some medical supplies.”

“I should get weapons-”

“Have you eaten?”

Harumi ducked her head, sheepishly. She'd completely forgotten about nutrition. “No. I was planning on it... _sometime.”_

“Kai supposedly whipped something up. Not sure how  _ good _ it is, but you should grab a bite before it’s all gone,” Nya suggested, muttering something about how five guys will swipe anything that’s edible, before brushing her raven hair from her face, meeting her with a smile. “ Oh and maybe work a bit of your magic to put him in a better mood. Can’t imagine a road trip with a-” Nya scrunched her nose in thought. “Actually, how would you describe Kai?”

“A grumpy porcupine?”

“I was thinking an itchy sweater, but yours works better.”

They both giggled, however, jumped in shock a moment later as Kai peeked his head in, irritated. 

“These walls aren’t soundproof.”

Nya took immediate action in swatting him, shooing him away from her room. Kai exaggerated a scoff and fixed his hair with mock offense.

“Wet _sock!”_ he shouted at Nya. He yelped when she swatted again, ducking away from Harumi’s view.

“Expired _coupon!”_ She shot back, leaving the room to seemingly chase him down.

“ _Cold bowl of soup!”_

“ _Squeaky shopping cart!”_ Harumi just shook her head at the hilarity, moving to watch the sibling’s tussle a bit, running down the hallway with no regard for anyone else. 

A second later, Zane appeared, standing where Kai and Nya had just been. 

“Zane!” She exclaimed. “Got everything you need?”

“I do not have much,” the android admitted. 

“Oh...” Harumi’s face fell as she'd forgotten about his situation. Of course, he had nothing to bring, he’d just gotten here. And as far as food and water went... did he even need that? “Well, lucky you, then! Don’t have much of a load to keep track of.”

Though she tried to salvage the situation, he still seemed distant. “Indeed.”

Harumi bit the inside of her cheek, wondering what she should say next when he spoke up instead. 

“Would you like assistance?” 

Harumi brightened, flashing him a smile. “Sure!”

* * *

“ So you knew Lloyd?” Harumi somehow found herself daring to ask as Zane helped her sort through the weapons supply. “When he was younger?”

The night was creeping its way across the sky, showering them with a golden glow from the sunset. It reflected off the exposed metal of her new friend, blinding her from a certain angle, but overall spreading warmth over his soft grey tone. 

“Yes, I suppose I came to know a bit about him.”

“What was he like?”

Was that a weird question to ask? She was just curious... Over the past few days, Nya and Kai had shared plenty of stories about  _ her _ growing up. It was only natural to want to know about others in return.

Zane didn’t seem to think any little of her for her questions. He considered her words, deeply. “Always a bit misguided. Even in youth, it wasn’t hard to determine he doesn’t trust others easily. However, when he warmed up to you, there was a certain lightness to him.” he smiled, fondly. “He could talk for hours. And he used to play silly pranks.”

“Pranks?” Harumi’s surprise was written all over her face. She didn’t know what she had expected from the son of  Garmadon ; maybe something devious and evil. Certainly not a  _ jokester _ . 

“He couldn’t pull them on those of higher ranks, so those of us in the kitchens were the perfect victims. He stole food too... mainly desserts.”

“ _ Lloyd Garmadon _ ?”

“Yes. That one.”

Harumi’s shoulders bunched with a chortle. Zane soon joined in, and they were softly laughing together. The girl was left with a small twinkle of glee in her eyes, as they calmed from their amusement.

“I am still attempting to process how the years have changed him...” Zane continued. Harumi nodded, having also noted the  _ vast _ difference between a little blond boy Zane described from way back when and the assassin they now shared a residence with. Promptly, his own smile twitched, transforming into something she couldn’t quite read. “He was a good kid. I suppose it was only a matter of time before his father twisted him.” 

“Zane?” She reached out empathetically. He turned his wistful smile to her, and she could read it perfectly then. 

_ Hope _ .

“I know about how he saved you during the palace massacre.”

“He- He really did?”

“ Garmadon only recently discovered you because of me, and Lloyd took the fall for his failure. That’s why he was sent to kill you in the Underworld. From the very start, he was never willing. Somehow... you were a constant exception for him.” The android reached a hand to her shoulder, reassuring and kind. Harumi’s mouth had slightly parted, trying to find something to say, but- “Meeting you now... I can see why.”

Harumi watched, completely appalled, as he finished his sentiments, gathering their weapons and shutting the door to the wooden closet for her. 

With a final touch on the topic, Zane’s grin grew wider and more secure. “It is nice to see him making an effort, Princess.”

As night came to a complete fall, Zane’s words left Harumi in a daze. She hadn’t talked since their moment, only observed. Most of them were gathered outside now, bags slung around their shoulders, and bundles wrapped around them to keep warm. 

She observed Kai and Nya bickering over the seating  arrangements for the dragons.

“ Well yours is dumb,” Nya stated, flatly, flicking her brother’s cheek. He huffed.

“It’s not  _ dumb _ _!_ Do  _ you _ have a better one?!”

“As a matter of fact, Harumi asked me to prepare one!  _ Ahem _ \- You take Walker on Flame, Harumi flies with Zane on Shard, I’ll take Lloyd on Wisp and Cole will ride alone on Rocky seeing as he’s done it once.”

“Hells yeah!” Cole whooped, coming in behind them as they gathered. “I have a much better feeling about flying this time.”

“Votes are already in,” Nya said smugly. “Yours is dumb.”

She couldn’t  _ help _ but observe when Lloyd joined the group along with Jay, earbuds shoved in their ears with the latter pointing to his phone screen to chatter about music. The former simply smiled, offering no input. 

_ Making an effort. _

Cole bumped in between them, laughing. “Lloyd, don’t let this dork brainwash you with girly  _ pop _ songs!”

“They’re not girly,  dirtclod ! They’re  _ catchy _ !”

Cole snatched the phone from Jay, earning an  indignant protest as he typed something. “Soft rock  _ all _ the way.”

“Hey, I think they’re both pretty good,” Lloyd said, his smile growing brighter. That didn’t stop them from throwing jabs.

_ Making an effort for who?  _

When she observed, it was so easy to capture another feeling. Lloyd's easy smile became her own in some way, and she softened, taking him in. Maybe it was the cold night air biting at her cheeks and tinting them pink. She felt numbed, completely senseless, lost in his seamlessly cheery moment, almost as if it were her own. 

Maybe he hadn’t completely changed over the years. 

_ ‘It is nice to see him making an effort, Princess’ _

“Yeah...” she whispered when no one could hear her. Her eyes didn’t linger too long. 

She didn’t need to observe anymore. 

“It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahaha we’ve planted the beautiful seed for a disaster called romance. Can you feEL EVERYTHING START TO BURN?! 
> 
> Yeah, I really don't know how long it'll take me to get this next chapter out, honestly T-T It's very action-packed and my brain just goes dead the longer those drag out. So I made this one long enough to savor until then.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all your input and support (yes YOU. You're amazing)! It's a lifesaver! I hope you have a lovely day/night  
> ~Apple out


End file.
